True Maou
by Forsaken91
Summary: It's been thousands of years since his disappearance. Now Tansa has been asked to get involved with the world again. How will his presence change not only the devils but also the other factions? OC does not replace Issei. OCxHarem IsseixHarem. OC will have passive role
1. Chapter 1

(Thousands of years ago. Underworld)

"This is the end for you." An elderly man said to a bloodied figure across from him.

The figure looked up at the elderly man. The man was muscular, but not too muscular. His long white hair trailed down to the upper part of his back. He wore a pure white cloak, now bloodied and torn from the fight not moments ago. Atop his head, was a halo. Not any regular white halo that an angel has, but a golden halo. Along with his golden halo was his 16 golden wings that protruded from his back.

"It appears it is the end... God." The figure said to the now named God.

"Then begone from this world, Satan." God said as he brought his hand up and unleashed a massive amount of holy energy at his target.

Using the last of his strength he prepared himself for the incoming attack. Satan took the massive blow head-on. He had no plans to avoid it, he had no plans to redirect it, he took it all.

**DOOOONNNNN! **

The explosion was grand, so say the least. It shined so bright that the usually dark underworld was now bathed in holy light.

Finally, the dust died down. God looked at his target and his eyes widened. Standing there, in front of Satan, was a new figure. His hair, as black as the walls of night, shadowing his blood-red eyes.

"You fool..." The figure spoke to the man behind him. "Trying to take on God by yourself... even though you knew you'd lose." He spoke softly.

"Even if I knew I'd lose, I still had to go. He killed the other Maou and our people... I couldn't let that slide. You would have done the same, wouldn't you, brother?" Satan spoke to his brother, barely clinging to life.

The figure didn't speak, he just nodded slightly.

"This is the end for me. Live on, and guide our remaining people to a new, better future, Tansa. Good... bye..." The demon king made his last wishes known to his brother, Tansa, as all light in his eyes faded.

Biting his lip, Tansa tried not to cry. Tears pooled in his eyes.

God stood there, watching. Finally he spoke.

"Good riddance." God spoke as he turned to walk away.

Still with tears in trailing down his face, Tansa turned and faced the now retreating God. Despite his tears, he was no longer sad. All sadness was now replaced. Replaced with anger, rage, and hate.

A black aura exploded from Tansa's body, an aura far more powerful than even Satan's.

God stopped and turned around, eyes wide.

'This aura! It's more powerful than even my own!' God shouted inwardly as he stood there, fearful. The aura was so thick and powerful it made the entire underworld shake.

Trembling, God readied his blade once more.

18 wings, blacker than the deepest reaches of space appeared on Tansa's back. With a burst of speed that not even God himself could see, he closed the distance between them instantaneously.

Grabbing God's head so he wouldn't rocket away, Tansa slammed his knee into God's face repeatedly. Blood spewed from God's nose with every kick. Releasing his hold on his head, and using all of his strength, Tansa slammed into God's stomach with his fist, sending him flying.

Staggering, God got up and looked at Tansa, fearful. 'When did he get this powerful?!' He screamed inwardly.

Tansa's black aura then started to swirl around him. Tansa swiped both of his arms in a circular motion, until the bottom of his hands reached each other. With his right hand's index and middle finger's pointing up, and his left hand's index and pinky fingers pointing down, he spoke his last words to god.

"You, who have needlessly killed my brother and our people, only because my brother abandoned you in favor of creating his own people, do not deserve to call yourself God. Now, I will bestow judgement upon you! Repent! You have five seconds before you receive **MY** judgement!" Tansa yelled as the black aura around him grew larger.

"5!" God was unable to move, he could only stand there. "4!" Trembling, God attempted to raise his blade. "3!" Despite his attempts, his arms would not respond to his wishes. "2!" Using all his strength, God attempted to teleport himself away, but just like his other attempts, it failed.

"1!"

**"Shin Kuro Mahō! (True Black Magic): Black Pillar!"**

The black energy exploded upwards creating a pillar of darkness. The pillar was so large all the devils in the underworld could see the monument.

Slowly, the energy dissipated. Laying there, was God. Dead.

God, the leader of the angels, and Satan, the leader of the devils, were defeated.

After the war, both sides agreed to end their conflict. However, with Satan dead they need for a new leader arose.

Tansa, the blood brother of Satan, was nominated to take charge and lead the Underworld. However, he declined, stating that his and Satan's era was over. And he vanished, seemingly out of thin air.

Thus, two factions within the devils were formed. The Old-Maō faction, saddened that the last of Satan's kin was gone, decided that the descendants of the Maō Beelzebub, Asmodeus, Lucifer, and Leviathan would take over as leaders. The New-Maou faction, however, believed that new leader's should be appointed, and a civil war ensued.

The war between both factions was bloody, and left the Underworld itself scarred. Amidst the chaos, the 3 most powerful devils faced off.

The 3 of them were all dressed in their respective Maō uniforms, be it all 3 were different colors. The first was Sirzechs Gremory. The first son of the Gremory clan and the most likely candidate for Lucifer. The second was Ajuka Astaroth. First son of the Astaroth clan, and Sirzechs' lifelong rival, the most likely candidate for Beelzebub.

The third, unlike the other two devils, was a blood relative of the original Maou. Rizevim Livan Lucifer, son of Lucifer and the strongest among the devils, after Tansa's disappearance.

With Rizevim on the Old-Maou side, and Sirzechs along with Ajuka on the New-Maou side, they fought. All other battles on the sidelines were halted, as both sides watched the colossal battle between the 3 leaders.

Despite being outnumbered two-to-one, Rizevim held his ground against the two other Super devils. A testament to the true power of the Son of Lucifer. But despite all his strength, and all his might, Rizevim lost, marking the end of the civil war.

With their true leader, and the strongest among them defeated, the Old-Maou faction surrendered. Unlike the other descendants of the Maou who chose to remain in the Underworld, Rizevim, just like Tansa, disappeared.

Finally, the Great War and the Devil Civil War, were both ended. And the new leader's of the Underworld reigned over their people not Tyrannically, but in favor of peace with the other factions. Their leader, and the strongest among them, was Sirzechs Lucifer. Followed by his arch-rival Ajuka Beelzebub, Falbium Asmodeus, first son of the Glasya-Labolas clan, and Serafall Leviathan, daughter of the Sitri clan.

The Underworld thrived under these four new leaders. While many still mourned the loss of the 38 destroyed pillars, and the loss of not only Rizevim but also Tansa, the only blood relative of Satan, the Underworld continued to thrive.

No one knows where Tansa disappeared to. Well, all but two.

* * *

><p>(Many years later. Unknown Location)<p>

"You want me to what?!" Shouted a young man.

The young man had pitch-black hair, and blood-red eyes with slits down the middle. Standing at 2 meters (6'5) and very well-built, his mere presence demands respect, despite only wearing a red t-shirt with black pants and black shoes.

"Calm down, Tansa-sensei. Jeez..." The man standing across from him said, trying to calm down Tansa. The man appears handsome, and young. Though not as good-looking as Tansa, he is still very good-looking. He has shoulder-length crimson hair, and blue-green eyes. Along with his crimson hair is his crimson colored Maou uniform, that matches perfectly with his hair and eyes.

"Calm down?! You are asking me to do something completely ridiculous, Sirzechs!" Tansa shouted to the now named Sirzechs.

"Ridiculous?! But sensei, all I asked was for you to watch over my sister!"

"Exactly! That's exactly why it's ridiculous! Why should I watch over your sister?! Besides, I have more important things to do!"

"Like what?" Sirzechs asked, smirking a bit.

"Like... um... fuck you!" Tansa shouted, now very annoyed.

Sirzechs then burst out laughing at his former teacher.

"Haha! So you don't have anything to do! So, how about it? Will you watch over my sister?"

"Give me a good reason as to why I, Tansa Satan, should go out of my way to help YOUR sister?"

Sirzechs then paused and thought for a moment. And he gained a devilish grin, fitting for the Devil King.

"Well, how about this. If you help watch over my sister and her servants for me, I won't expose your existence to the whole world. You certainly wouldn't want _her_ to find out you're still alive... would you?"

Tansa visibly paled at the thought of _her_. But quickly regained his senses.

"So you're blackmailing me? Since when do you have the right to blackmail me?! Your teacher?!"

"Since always~~!" Sirzechs sang as he gave an innocent smile.

"Fine, I'll help watch over your sister. Just don't let _her_ find me..." Tansa said, shaking.

"See sensei~! I knew you'd come around. Now, all you have to do is join her club and watch over her to make sure she doesn't get into any trouble."

"That seems easy enough... So where is she?"

"She goes to a school in Japan. It used to be a girls only school, but it recently turned co-ed. I'll have you enrolled as a 3rd year and put in her class."

"School... you're putting me in school..."

"Yep!" He said cheerfully.

"Very well. Now since she's your sister I'm sure she's decently strong, what should I do if she senses me and confronts me about my identity?"

"I'm sure you'll think of something! Now, I must go before Grayfia rips my ears off! Ta-ta Tansa-sensei!" Sirzechs squealed as he teleported away.

Tansa then let out a long sigh. 'My life is going to get a lot more hectic now...' he thought as he went to go lay down.

* * *

><p>(Kuou Academy. Rias POV)<p>

It's been a couple days since Issei had us go into that Church and save Asia-chan. Since then I've found that Asia is actually perfect for a bishop! Plus, I'm so proud of my cute kohai for defeating a Fallen while still only being a devil for a little while.

But enough of that, apparently a new transfer student came today. I wonder what he's like?

I then made my way to class and sat down in my seat. All the students entered the class slowly like usual. Finally, sensei walked in and spoke to us.

"Alright class, as many of you have probably heard we have a new transfer student. Would you please come in?" Sensei motioned for the new student to come in.

Slowly the door opened and a boy walked in. He has pitch-black hair, and red eyes with slits down the middle. He's actually very good-looking, and it seems like most of the girls noticed, if the blushes on their faces are any indication.

"Please, introduce yourself." Sensei said

"Very well. My name is Tansa, feel free to call me anything you like. He smiled and made a very elegant bow.

"Wow... he's gorgeous!"

"Tansa-kun, do you have a girlfriend?!"

"Kyaa! Our first male third-year! And he's even more beautiful than Kiba-kun!"

"Please class, save your questions for Tansa-san until after class. Now Tansa-san, please take a seat anywhere you like. Everyone's here so any empty seat is free."

He nodded and looked over at me. He then walked over and took the seat behind me.

"Nice to meet you, Tansa-san. My name is Rias Gremory." I greeted.

"Indeed, a pleasure to meet you as well Rias-san."

I extended my hand for a hand-shake. As soon as I made contact with his hand, I could feel any overwhelming amount of power behind him! Who is this guy?!

"Tansa-san, if you don't mind could you come by my club with me after class? I have a couple questions."

"But of course, anything for a beautiful girl such as yourself." He said smiling.

"Alright class, now lets get started!" Sensei said and class started.

* * *

><p>(After Class.)<p>

'Holy shit school is so boring... Come on come on stupid bell! Ring!' Tansa screamed inwardly as he stared at the clock.

Finally the bell rang. Almost instantly, Tansa was surrounded by girls.

"Tansa-kun, do you have a girlfriend?"

"Are you from overseas?"

"How did you get so good-looking?"

The questions poured out. These girls are crazy...

"Please girls, stop. Yes I am from overseas. Yes I do not have a girlfriend, and I don't know?"

A lot of the girls seemed to be crestfallen at his proclamation of having a girlfriend.

"Tansa-kun, would you come us now please?" Rias asked from his side. Standing next to her was a raven-haired girl with purple eyes and a beautiful face. Her figure rivaled Rias' own. Her hair tied in a pony-tail, kept up by an orange ribbon.

"Ah, of course. Lead the way, Rias-san." I said

Many of the girls looked stunned. The two great ladies of Kuou were asking their new king to follow them? Many rumors started that day...

We slowly made our way to an old-looking building on the outskirts of the campus. The place was a Victorian-style building, and gave off a creepy vibe. The inside was no better, it was just as creepy as the outside. Although, it was very clean. At the end of one of the hallways was a door with tape and chains that said 'KEEP OUT'.

'I can feel a strong power from behind there... it seems uncontrolled though.' Tansa noted as they walked into the main clubroom.

We walked into the room, and unsurprisingly there was already other people there. One was a brown-haired boy wearing the standard Academy uniform, with a red undershirt and blue sneakers.

The next was a blonde-haired boy with the same uniform as the others. Unlike the brown-haired boy who looked average in terms of looks, he was slightly better looking. But not anywhere near Tansa's level.

There were also two females in the room, one petite girl with white-hair down to her shoulders and the other a slightly taller and more pronounced figure with blonde-hair that ran down her back

'Must be her servants.' Tansa thought, looking around as Rias went to sit behind the desk.

"Welcome, Tansa-kun, to the Occult Research Club."

"Occult Research Club? A fitting name for a group of Devils." Tansa said, chuckling.

Everyone looked shocked at this. He knew what they all were? How?

"So you did know about us. I could feel it when we shook hands... you are very powerful, much more so than myself. That much is clear." Rias stated, and all the others went wide-eyed.

"That begs the question, what is someone as powerful as you doing here?" She asked, and her servants all got into attack positions.

"Calm yourselves. I am not here for a fight, and I certainly do not have any plans to attack my own kind." Tansa said calmly.

"You're a devil? But why can't I feel any devil presence from you?" The white-haired girl asked.

"That is because I am currently masking my presence entirely. Just like Rias-san said, you'd have to touch me in order to feel anything from me."

"Mask it entirely? Do you know senjutsu?!" The white-haired girl yelled.

"No. This is just my level of control over my power is all." Tansa said, and the white-haired girl calmed down considerably.

With that everyone sat down on the couches again, and the questioning continued.

"Well, Tansa-san, if you are a devil what clan are you from, if I may ask?" Rias asked

"I would prefer to not say exactly. I, like anybody else, has secrets I would prefer not to talk about."

Everyone nodded in agreement at his statement

"But I can say this, I am from an extra demon clan." I said with a tone of finality that left no room for any further questioning on the subject.

"Very well, that should suffice for now. So Tansa-san, let me ask you this. Would you like to join my peerage?"

At this, Tansa started laughing.

"I apologize, Rias-san. But I must decline, I have no intention of being a servant. And even if I did, you are too weak to make me your servant anyway."

"Hmph, fine then. But would you at least join our club?"

"That's acceptable." Tansa said and she smiled.

"Good. So what are you doing here at this school?"

"I am here on a job. I can't disclose the details but I will be here for the foreseeable future. Pay no mind to me and do your devil jobs as you normally would."

"Very well, Tansa-kun. Then we, the Occult Research Club, welcome you!" She said

""""Welcome!"""" They all shouted in unison.

* * *

><p>Yo, my first fic. Review and comment.<p>

Also this won't be a powerpowerpower fic. Tansa is strong, but he will take a passive role (mostly) in the story. Will follow cannon events for the most part, with a few small arcs involving Tansa past and how it will come to haunt him later.

Also, Tansa won't steal anyone from Issei's harem. Except maybe Xenovia and Akeno, as they are more likely (imo) to be attracted to Tansa over Issei.

Last, why might I start it after the Asia arc? I don't particularly like the Asia arc.

Next chapter will be Riser arc! Later.


	2. Chapter 2

Yo. Thanks for all the reviews guys. Now to answer questions and comments.

**_withdranwnmadness000: "Her" Will be revealed later. But I can tell you its not Grayfia. As for the harem size, it'll probably be around 5-8 girls, not too many. _**

**_Tsunashi777: Rossweisse huh? Done deal. _**

**_tHe Ultimate demon dragon lord: Already had plans for Xenovia to be in his harem, so be assured she will be. _**

* * *

><p>It's been a few weeks since I arrived at Kuou. And it has been... interesting?<p>

Firstly, holy shit these girls here. Every other minute it's a new rumor about me. For example, the second everyone found out I joined the Occult Research Club, everyone assumed there was something going on between me and Rias or Akeno. Rias quickly denied it, thankfully, however Akeno just smiled and said maybe. WHAT THE HELL?! IS SHE TRYING TO GET ME ASSAULTED? Well... she is kinda cute... and...stuff... NO! I'm way to old for her! Plus I'd have _her_ to worry about if it ever got out that I got involved with Akeno. **shiver** Good thing she doesn't know I'm still alive and kicking! HA!

While the whole Akeno x Tansa rumor was going around I managed to get to know the other club members better, they're all pretty cool however Kiba kinda weirds me out. The other day we were walking together to the clubroom since Rias sent him to get me. On the way there IT JUST SO HAPPENS that a couple girls saw us together. AND WHAT HAPPENED?! A NEW rumor... about me and Kiba... Normally I wouldn't care but what made me freak out was what Kiba did afterwards. HE BLUSHED AND DIDN'T EVEN TRY TO DENY IT! These rumors are going to drive me to insanity.

As for the other members, Koneko seems nice, but she doesn't talk much. I did discover that she likes candy and food, evidenced by her stealing my lunch. Not that I need food...

Next is Asia, and my word she's far too innocent for her own good. She seems clueless about pretty much anything sexual and gets really embarrassed whenever its explained to her. Aside from that, she is truly very kind which is a huge plus. She also happens to be a former nun, according to Rias she was basically held hostage by Azazel's idiot subordinates and had her sacred gear extracted. She was then saved by Issei, which didn't surprise me at all, after I've gotten to know Issei a bit more.

Speaking of Issei... that guy is a real character. He is probably the biggest pervert I've ever met. If I was running the Underworld right now I'd probably eject Falbium from his Maou position and replace him with Issei! Only because this kid makes the original Asmodeus look like a gentleman! Not to mention Falbium has probably the lowest sex drive among any being ever, he should be the new Belphegor, not Asmodeus! I don't even care if Issei isn't strong enough to be Maou.

However under that perverted exterior I've found he's very caring underneath, and it seems I'm not the only one who's noticed. Both Asia and Rias seem to be interested in him, if the way they spoil him is any indicator.

But enough of that, time to get back on track. I'm currently on my way to the clubroom with Issei, Asia, and Kiba. I sensed a massive amount of power show up around an hour ago, but it seems these three haven't noticed.

"I wonder what's bothering Buchou? She seems depressed lately, and after what happened last night I'm even more concerned." Issei said. The hell happened last night?

"Buchou's problem? It might have something to do with the Gremory Household." Kiba said

"Maybe Akeno would know?"

"Well, Akeno is her most trusted servant, she obviously would know." Kiba then stops as we get to the door.

"…For me to finally realise the presence here…" He says looking down

"About time you felt it." I said as I open the door.

We walk in. Inside is Koneko, Akeno, Rias and oh dear...

"Ta-chan?" Oh my...

Grayfia is looking right at me, she looks slightly pissed but also... happy? Wait

"Did you just call me by my nickname in public?"

"EEP!" She then let out a cute yelp and covered her mouth. That was rather cute.

"Um... Grayfia... how do you know Tansa-kun?" Rias asked, mouth wide open at the usual very serious Grayfia's reaction to seeing me. Everyone else equally surprised.

"Ah, yes. Yes I do know Tansa-sama, but that isn't the matter at hand right now."

"Way to dodge the question, Grayfia." I said as I walked over to the couch in the corner and sat down. This'll be interesting if Grayfia's here.

"We'll talk later _Tansa-sama._" Uh oh.

Everyone seems to be on edge, and the tension is really high. Finally, Grayfia breaks the silence.

"Looks like everyone is here. Before we start the club, there's something I need to tell all of you."

"Ojou-sama, do you want me to explain the situation?"

"The truth is—"

A teleportation magic circle glows on the floor behind her. It's the Pheonix symbol too.

"Pheonix." Kiba says, slightly more on edge.

Fire then erupts from the floor and the temperature in the room goes up. The flames appear to be burning Issei, Asia, Koneko and Kiba.

A silhouette of a man then appears in the flames, and with a swing of his arms the flames disappear.

"Fuu, it's been a while since I came to the human's world."

The one standing there is a man wearing a red suit. Since he's wearing his suit casually, he didn't have a tie and his shirt is opened exposing his chest. He looks like he's in his early 20's. He's handsome and seems like a bad boy type, although I make it look a million times better. Have you figured out I'm confident in my looks yet?

The guy looks around the room, and then smirks after finding Rias.

"My lovely Rias. I came to see you."

Issei looks pissed, 10 times more interesting!

Rias is looking at him with her eyes half closed. It doesn't seem like she is welcoming this guy. But the guy doesn't seem to care and approaches her.

"Now then, Rias. Let's go and take a look at the ceremony hall. The date of the ceremony is decided so we need to check it before then."

He then grabs Rias' arm.

"…Let go of me, Raiser." She says with a deep and serious voice. My, my, she is really pissed.

The guy called Raiser doesn't seem to care about having his hand thrown off and is just smirking.

Issei is even more pissed off. Finally, he speaks up.

"Hey, you. You are being rude to Buchou. Actually, what's with that attitude towards a girl?"

"Ah? Who are you?" Ooh, this Raiser guy seems displeased. He's looking down on Issei. He probably shouldn't do that, considering what Issei has inside him.

"I am the servant Devil of Rias Gremory-sama! I'm the [Pawn], Hyoudou Issei."

"God that sounded lame, Issei." I said, now standing and walking towards him.

They all flinch at the mention of God's name. Ah that's right... normal devils can't say God.

"Hmm. Ah, okay." Issei fell on the floor.

"I mean, who the heck are you?"

The guy seems a bit surprised by Issei's question.

"…Oh? Rias, you haven't mentioned me to your servants? I mean, are there guys who don't know me?" Whoa this guy is full of himself.

"I didn't tell them because there was no need."

"Oh my, harsh like always. Hahaha…"

The guy starts laughing. Then Grayfia comes into the discussion.

"Hyoudou Issei-sama."

"Y-Yes."

"This person is Raiser Phoenix-sama. He's a pure-blood High-class Devil, and the third son of the House of Phoenix."

Oh so that's who he is, one of the chicken bastards with the power of fire. Old man Pheonix used to be pretty strong, but that might be because he got his fire directly from us, the Satan clan. Still pretty diluted compared to my hellfire though.

"And he is the husband of the next heiress of the House of Gremory." Issei looks surprised.

"He is engaged to Rias-ojousama."

AHA! No wonder she doesn't like him! And it appears like Issei doesn't like him either. Will there be a fight? Maybe I'll have to intervene.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh!" Issei screamed out.

* * *

><p>Everyone then sat down on the couches in the center of the room, except Grayfia and I. I'm sitting on Rias' desk with my legs up, why? Because I can, not like they can stop me.<p>

"The tea made by Rias's [Queen] is superb."

"Thank you very much." Akeno says, her voiced laced with thorns although still sounded rather sweet.

They are currently sitting on the couch and this Raiser guy keeps putting his hand on Rias' shoulder. She throws it off but he doesn't seem to care, he even touches her hair and shoulders.

Issei is looks pissed off. But it suddenly changes to a perverted face. What the fuck is this guy thinking about now?

"U-Umm, Ise-san. Did something good happen?" Asia asks, with a worried face.

"…Indecent thinking is prohibited." Koneko says, seems like she's a mind reader.

"Stop it already!"

Rias' angry voice echoes through the room. When I look over, she jumps up from the sofa and glares at the Raiser, as he continues to smirk? I don't like this guy, how dare he inherit my power! Well... my brother's power, but mine by extension!

"Raiser! I told you before! I will not marry you!"

"Yeah, I heard that before. But Rias, that won't do, you know? I think the situation of your household is quite serious."

"That's none of your concern! If I'm the next heiress for the House of Gremory, then I will choose who will become my husband! My father, brother, and everyone in the clan are rushing it! Also it was a promise that I will be free until I graduate from university of the human world!"

"That's right. You will basically be free. You can go to college and you can do whatever you like with your servants. But your Otou-sama and Sirzechs-sama are worried. They are afraid that your household will become extinct. We lost a great number of pure-blood Devils in the last war. Even if the war has ended, our rivalry with the Fallen Angels and God hasn't ended yet. It's not rare for the successors of pure-blood Devil to get killed in the worthless battle against them, which leads to the household becoming extinct. So for a pure-blood Devil that are also happens to be a High-class Devil, getting together would be the obvious solution for the forces of Devils. A pure-blood High-class Devil. Even you know that these children will be important from now on, right?"

She then gets quiet.

"The newly produced Devils—. The ones like your servants, the reincarnated Devils, are expanding in terms of strength but that would make us, the High-class Devils with old history background, lose our place. There are old nobles who gets close to the reincarnated Devils because they are very powerful. Well, that might be alright. The newly produced Devils are also important for our future. But we can't allow the pure-blood Devils to go extinct right? You and I were chosen in order to prevent the pure-bloods from going extinct. My house is safe because I have my older brothers. But there are only two siblings in your house. And your brother is someone who left the house. Then there would only be you, Rias, who can inherit the House of Gremory. If you don't take a husband, the House of Gremory will go extinct in your generation. Are you trying to crush the household that has been continuing for a very long time? Because of the past war, there is not even half the number of Devils who were referred as "72 pillars". This marriage has the future of the Devils on the line."

He brings up a good point. It seems like this Raiser guy might not be as dumb as he appears. He's still pretty dumb though.

"I'm not going to crush my house. And I am willing to take a husband."

Raiser makes a big smile

"Oh, to be expected from Rias! Then let's—"

"But I won't marry you, Raiser. I will marry the one I acknowledge. Even the Devils from the old noble house have the right to choose."

Raiser looks pissed. His eyes become sharper

"Oh, to be expected from Rias! Then let's—"

"…You know, Rias. I'm also a Devil who carries the name of House of Phoenix behind me. I can't let that name get tarnished. I didn't even want to come to a small old building like this in the human world. Rather, I don't like the human world that much. The fire and wind of this world is filthy. For a Devil like me who rules fire and wind, I can't stand it!"

Fire swirls around Raiser. I might have to step in!

"I will take you back to the underworld, even if I have to burn all of your servants."

CHILLS.

I let out my killing intent towards Raiser. Everyone then looks at me with eyes wide open. Raiser doesn't seem to care, but Grayfia looks worried.

"I'm sorry, bad boy-kun, but I can not allow you to do such things while I'm around." I said, as I stand up.

"You? Who do you think you are, adressing me in such ways? I am Raiser Pheonix!"

"Raiser-sama calm down! Choose your next words care—" Grayfia tried to stop him but he ignored her.

"Know your place, low-class trash!"

**DOOOONNNNN!**

I then let out a _small_ fraction of my true power. The aura is so overwhelming it sends Issei, Akeno, Koneko, Asia, and Rias to the ground.

"What?! Raiser yells out, trembling slightly.

"You dare to call me low-class trash?" I said coldly with a huge amount of hostility in my voice.

"Ta-chan calm down!" Grayfia yells as she runs over to me.

She pulls me into a hug and whispers in my ear.

"Please... calm down Ta-chan."

My aura then disperses and Grayfia releases me from the hug. Everyone looks at her wide-eyed, the Ultimate Queen just hugged someone! She turns and speaks to Raiser sternly.

"Raiser-sama I suggest you do not call Tansa-sama a low-class, as he is not."

"Then what is he?!" Raiser shouts, angry.

"Tansa-sama is a Satan-class devil. If you were to anger him, not even I would be able to stop him from killing you."

Everyone stares at her, shocked. Then they all turn to me, mouths agape and eyes wide open.

"Tansa-kun is... a Satan-class devil?"

"Powerful..."

"What?"

"Ara ara..."

"Tansa-kun..."

"T-T-Tansa...kun... is a... Satan-class?"

The club members all look shocked, and slightly scared.

"Tch, way to blow my cover Grayfia." I said, irritated. They didn't need to know that

Raiser then turns to me and gets down on one knee. Oh?

"Forgive me. I did not know you were a Satan-class devil with the power of Maou." This was unexpected. The club members and Grayfia all look shocked as well. I kinda like this Raiser guy now...

"Get up would ya? Its fine. As for you guys, calm down. You've known me for a good while now, so stop lookin' all scared. Jeez..."

After awhile everyone then calms down a bit, except for Issei and Rias.

Grayfia, again, broke the silence.

"Master, Sirzechs-sama, and those from the House of Phoenix knew it would turn out like this. To tell you the truth this was to be the last discussion meeting. Everyone knew that it wouldn't be solved, so they decided to make a last resort."

"Last resort? What do you mean, Grayfia?"

"Ojou-sama, if you wish to push your opinion forward, then how about you settle it by having a [Rating Game] against Raiser-sama?"

Ah, I see where this is going.

Rias then becomes speechless.

"It's a game that is played by the Devils with peerage, and they compete by making their servants battle." Kiba explains to Issei who looks confused.

"Just as you know, Ojou-sama, only mature aged Devils can participate in official [Rating Game]. But if it's an unofficial match between pure-blood Devils, even immature Devils can participate. However, in this case—"

"When it involves the family and household problems."

Rias continues to talk while making a sigh.

"In other words Otou-sama and the others decided to have a game as a last resort if I was to decline, right? …Just how far are they intending to interfere with my life!

"Then Ojou-sama, you are saying you would also decline to participate in the game?"

"No, I won't, since this is a chance. Alright then. Let's settle this with a game, Raiser."

He smirks.

"Hee, so you're accepting it. I don't mind. But I'm already a matured Devil and I have already participated in the official game. Right now I have won most of the games. Even so, you still want to play, Rias?"

She makes a fearless smile.

"I will. I will blow you away, Raiser!"

"Fine. If you win, do whatever you like. But if I win, you will marry me immediately."

They then glare at each other.

"Understood. I, Grayfia, have confirmed both sides opinion. I will be in charge of the game between the two household. Is that okay?"

"Yes."

"Yeah."

They both agree.

"Understood. I will inform the two households then." She bows.

Riaser then turns to issei and smirks.

"Hey, Rias. Would the ones here be your servants?"

Rias twitches her eyes at his words.

"So what?"

Raiser starts laughing after Buchou answers him as if he finds it amusing.

"Then this match will be a laugh. Only your [Queen], the "Priestess of Thunder" can fight on par with my adorable servants."

He clicks his fingers and 15 circles glow on the floor.

"Well, these are my cute servants."

15 girls are surrounding Raiser. A full group huh? They're all girls too, they must have been forced into being his servants. He doesn't seem like the type most girls would be hanging around with.

Issei then stares at him with stars in his eyes. Ah right... he wants to be "Harem King" and have is own "Babe Army", not a bad dream considering he is a devil. But he's too open about it.

"H-Hey, Rias… This servant-kun over here is crying a lot while looking at me."

"This boy's dream is to have a harem. I think he was moved after looking at your servants."

"Gross~."

"Raiser-sama, this person is freaking me out~."

"Don't say that, my cute girls. Looking up to upper stream folks is what a lowly ones does. Let's show them how passionate we are."

Raiser then starts tongue kissing one of the girls. She doesn't seem to be enjoying it...

He breaks away and then looks at Issei.

"You will never be able to do this."

Issei, ticked, then summons his Boosted Gear.

"A womaniser like you isn't good enough to be with Buchou!"

"Huh? Weren't you looking up to the so-called womaniser?"

"S-Shut up! That's different with the thing about Buchou! At this rate, you will continue to flirt with other girls even after you marry Buchou!"

"Heroes love women. That's a saying in the human world, right? A good phrase indeed. But this is just a close relationship with my servants. Aren't you also getting adored by Rias?"

"Hero my ass! You are just a bird guy! Fire bird Phoenix? Hahaha! That's the same as Yakitori!"

"Yakitori!? Y-You Low-class Deeeeevil! Don't get ahead of yourself! That's not the way you talk to a High-class Devil! Rias, what's going on with your discipline towards your servants!?"

Rias looks away and says "Like I care."

"Hey Yakitori-guy! I will just beat the crap out of you with my Boosted Gear!"

Issei then makes a fighting stance.

"Mira. Do it."

She takes out a stick that martial artists use and makes a battle stance after swinging her stick around. She then dashes towards Issei's stomach.

Shit! He's not moving! He can't see her move! I gotta do something!

I then disappear from everyone's sight and grab her pole. With a flick of my rist her stick shatters.

"Sorry, Raiser-boy. But I can't have people getting assaulted left and right. As for you, girl, sorry about your stick. I'll get you a new one, don't worry." I then smile at her and she blushes. She then goes back to the rest of his members.

"I understand, Tansa-sama." Raiser says, and his group looks at him shocked.

"Don't look at me like that! He's a Satan-class devil." He says and they all turn to me, even more shocked. Even the girl with drill-hair looks at me shocked, judging by her aura she's a Pheonix too. Must be his sister.

"Well, as it is, your servants won't stand a chance. Rias, how about we have a match in 10 days? We could do it now, but that wouldn't be interesting."

"…Are you giving me a handicap."

"Are you against it? Is it humiliating? [Rating Game] isn't something simple that you can win with only your feelings. If you can't use your servant's power to the fullest, then you will lose immediately. So it's not weird for you to train with your servants for your first [Rating Game]. I have seen Devils who lost without using their power to the fullest countless of times, no matter how great their potential and power was."

"Do not worry yourself, birdboy. I'll train them myself." I said, and they all turned to me.

"""""Really?!""""" They all shouted.

"Indeed."

"So you're going to train them? Well, if it's you who's a Satan-class then they will certainly improve."

He then turns to the club members.

"Don't be a disgrace to Rias, Rias' servants."

He then disappears into a magic-circle with his servants.

* * *

><p>"My, my, that certainly was interesting." I said outloud.<p>

"Tansa-kun, are you really going to train us?!" Rias said, excited.

"I may as well, as it stands none of you will be able to lay a finger on Raiser's group, let alone himself."

They all nod in understanding.

"Because of this, I will certainly help you. Not to mention its part of my job." I mumbled the last part so no one could hear.

Rias then jumps and hugs me.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, Tansa-kun! My family has a mansion in the mountains, so for the next 10 days we can train there.

"Yeah, yeah, just get off me. Now you lot go get ready, I will not go easy on you."

"""""Yes!""""" They all shout and they disappear, leaving me alone in the club room.

* * *

><p>I turn around and notice... Grayfia?<p>

"Grayfia? What are you still doing here?"

She then walks up to me and slaps me.

"Baka! Where have you been?!" She shouts, she sounds sad.

"What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean! One day you just disappear and are never heard from again! Do you have any idea how much I've missed you?!" She screams as she tears up.

"I'm sorry..." I said, low.

"What was that?"

"I said I'm sorry, Grayfia! I'm sorry I just disappeared, but I had to you know? My brother died, and I'm not exactly a good leader. It was time for new faces to emerge." I said, sadness in my voice.

"I understand that, but it still made me sad." She said.

"But hey, I'm here now you know?" She then looks up at me and smiles. Suddenly she leans in and... she kisses me?! She kisses me on the lips, what?!

"Mmmfff!" I struggle but she keeps kissing me.

Finally I let her win and she sticks her tongue in my mouth, exploring the inside. I then return the kiss. We kissed for a minute until the need to breathe took over.

"Grayfia... are you sure that was okay? Aren't you Sirzechs wife?!" I said, panicking slightly.

"No."

"Huh?" Was my intelligent response.

"Unlike many believe, Sirzechs and I aren't in a relationship anymore. While it's true that we liked each other during the Civil War, we ended up seperating sometime after. He found a new girl that he fell in love with. Also, Millicas isn't mine either, it's his baby with his new wife. They just haven't made it public as she isn't a high-class devil yet."

"A-ah... I see... I didn't know that."

"So now we can be like we used to... right?" She asks, looking up at my eyes.

I smile and give her a hug.

"Sure."

"By the way, Ta-chan... why did you say you'll help Rias with her problem?"

"Well, the only reason I'm here at all is because Sirzechs blackmailed me into watching over his sister, under threat of telling _her_ that I'm still around. I'm starting to think this might be what he meant."

She then puts on a serious expression.

"That man... always leaving work to go do ridiculous things. I'll have to punish him later." I think I just sold out Sirzechs, sorry kiddo.

"Anyway, I can also see a huge potential from these kids. I can't quite figure it out yet, but they all seem very strong. Issei in particular, being the Sekiryuutei. I think I'll train them to become stronger, plus I don't like seeing Rias so upset. That Raiser guy rubs me the wrong way."

"I think I understand, Ta-chan. But please, don't do anything to rash okay? I heard stories from the Maou about your... teaching... Just don't be too hard on them okay?"

"Haha, so they told you about that? Well, the only reason they got strong is because of my training!" I said, laughing.

"Tansa..." She said threateningly.

"Okay okay okay okay... I won't be too hard on them."

"Good." She said and kissed me before teleporting away to relay the news about the Rating Game plans.

"Don't be too hard on them? HA! We'll see!" I shouted outloud, once I was sure I was alone.

* * *

><p>Bang. Hope you guys enjoyed, training montage next chapter followed by the rating game. Still debating what to do in the rating game, leaning more towards they lose the game and Tansa does some crazy shit with Issei.<p>

Again with the harem, Issei will still have Rias. I don't like pairing Rias with people other than Issei (Or Issei Replacements)

Review and Comment, Thanks guys.


	3. The Strongest

Yo. Thanks for all the reviews guys. Now to answer some questions.

_**Argorok: **__**Yes, Grayfia is in Tansa's harem.**_

_**withdranwnmadness000:**__** Yes, Grayfia will be the alpha in his harem. As for "Her" I think you'll finally be able to identify who it is in this chapter. As for Serafall and Gabriel: Serafall most certainly. Gabriel I'm still not sure about. And your suggestion about Yasaka and Kunou was interesting, I'll consider it seriously.**_

Now for the chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>"You guys are so slow! Move your asses!" I shouted back to the group who's currently way behind me.<p>

We are currently heading up to the mountains to train, apparently the Gremory have a castle up here.

"Screw you pretty boy! This stuff is... heee... heavy!" Issei shouts from below. He's carrying quite a few bags, but not as much as me and Koneko.

"Hurry Ise!" Rias shouts from a few hundred feet ahead of him.

I then walk down towards them.

"Issei." I called and he looks up at me, panting.

"Yes?" He asks.

"Tell me, your dream is to be a harem king... yes?" I ask him.

"Yes! I will be the Harem King!" He raises his fist to the hair and makes a stance.

"Then pray tell, how do you plan to please so many women nightly if you don't even have enough energy to walk up this mountain."

He looked at me for a moment, and then it looked like it finally hit him.

"I think I understand, Tansa-san! Yes, if I want to become Harem King then I will need to be able to last all night! This mountain means nothing to me, who will be harem king! Lets goooo!" He then rockets up the mountain with a burst of energy. I guess perverted thoughts really do get this guy going.

"I'm glad he's so invigorated now... but did you really have to tell him that?" Rias asks.

"Yes." I said simply and walked away.

Speaking of Rias... it seems like she's finally done being mad at me. She kinda, sorta... walked in... on me... and Grayfia this morning... in bed...

(Flashback Third Person POV)

"WHAT IS THIS?!" Rias screams at the top of her lungs at the sight before her.

"GAHHH!" Tansa shouts as he falls out of the bed, naked, with Grayfia next to him, also naked.

"GRAYFIA?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH TANSA?!" She continues to shout.

"H-h-hang on there Rias! Calm down!" Tansa pleaded with her.

Rias then looks at Tansa, livid.

"WHY SHOULD I CALM DOWN?! YOU'RE NAKED WITH MY BROTHERS WIFE!" She shouts as a red aura manifests around her.

She then aims her hand at Tansa and fires a ball of destruction at him. Tansa simply smacks the ball away and it collides into the desk, destroying it completely.

"Watch where you aim that thing!" Tansa shouted.

She continues to fire off more balls of destruction at him.

Finally, Grayfia intervenes, grabbing Rias' hand. Still naked.

"Ojou-sama, calm down. I can explain what's going on." She says and Rias lowers her hand, still angry.

"Allow us me get dressed first, then I'll explain everything Ojou-sama." Grayfia says and she turns to get dressed, finally noticing that Tansa is still naked, in front of Rias.

Rias finally realizes that Tansa is naked too, and blushes furiously._  
><em>

"Ta-chan, please put these on. It is unsightly for you to be naked in front of Ojou-sama." She says to him, and he looks down.

Tansa then blushes furiously and grabs the pants faster than a pair of pants has every been grabbed before.

"You saw nothing." He simply said to Rias and she nodded in agreement, hands over her eyes, still blushing madly.

After finally settling down, and no longer naked, Grayfia looks to Rias.

"Ojou-sama, the truth is... Sirzechs-sama and I aren't married."

"Eh?" Was her brilliant response.

"Like I just said, Sirzechs-sama and I are not married."

"What? Since when?!" She shouts

"While it may look like we're together in public, we aren't. I am simply a maid for the Gremory and his queen piece. You see, it is true that I loved him during the Civil War, but that was during the war. After that, we grew apart and he found a new woman. Unlike me who is an Ultimate-class devil, she was only a low-class so he kept it secret from the public, and even his own family, aside from Lord and Lady Gremory-sama."

Rias looked at her, dumbfounded.

"So you and Onii-sama aren't married?"

"No."

"I-I see..." Rias said, now coming to a shocking realization.

"So... now that you know that Rias... could you not say anything to anyone? I would prefer people not know Grayfia was with me."

"Ah, I see. Alright then, I won't say anything."

"Thank you." Tansa and Grayfia both said.

(Present Time. Tansa POV)

I arrived at the top of the mountain before any of them. Shortly after Issei's massive energy boost I teleported to the top of the mountain to get a layout of the place.

The mansion is made of wood, and is well-hidden with demonic powers. The surrounding area is beautiful, and there isn't a person within several kilometers, thankfully. It looks like I can train them without having to worry about any humans then, but I'll put up a barrier just in case.

Finally, the rest of the group gets up here. Issei was the first one up here and he was surprised to see me. I guess he thought he would be here first considering how fast he ran off. Not too soon after everyone else showed up and we all went inside of the large mansion.

Issei and I put the bags away in the living room, and he... collapsed on the spot. The girls went upstairs to get changed, leaving only Issei, Kiba, and I.

"I will also go and get changed." Kiba says, walking away with a blue shirt to a nearby room.

"Don't peek." He says, jokingly.

"I will seriously punch you, bastard!" Issei yells, currently too tired to get up.

"Don't say that ever again, Kiba." Good thing girls from the academy aren't here... Kiba x Tansa pairings are already way too popular...

Issei then went and got changed in another empty room, and I did the same. He didn't even suggest we change together, even if it would have been jokingly. I respect Issei more now.

I finished changing first as I just threw off my regular clothes. I'm now wearing black sweat pants, black shoes, and a black tanktop. You can basically see every muscle on me. Damn I look good, per usual.

Everyone else then walks into the living room, all wearing casual clothes.

"Ara Tansa-kun, you look sexy." Akeno says, without hesitation.

"Thank you, Akeno. I'll have to give you a better look later, maybe." I said. Why did I say that?

"Ara, you better." She says, looking at me like a predator who's found its prey.

"Anyway... lets talk about the training regimen." They all then got serious.

"We currently have ten days. Two are already gone, one being the tenth as I plan to have you guys rest that day, and today because we spent too long getting here. So that leaves only eight days for training. So here's what we'll do, we'll do two days of stamina training, then the next six will be spent training individually. On the first day of individual training I will give you all your respective regimen's after I see how well you do with the stamina training."

""""""Yes!"""""" They all shouted together.

"Good, now all of you can just rest for today and prepare for tomorrow."

They all nodded and walked off to do their own things.

(Day 1. Stamina Training)

We are all currently standing outside.

"Alright kiddies, time to get trainin'. I want you guys to follow this list I made last night. When I say go you'll do what's on this list. Don't worry about how long it'll take, as I expect all of you to take awhile. This is only to see how long you can go before burning out." I said as I handed each of them the list.

They looked it over and they all almost passed out.

"Um... Tansa-kun..." Rias calls

"Yes?"

"This list... it's ridiculous!" She then points at the first thing on the list

"Run 100 laps around the mountain?! That's crazy!" She shouted, and they all nodded in agreement.

"Indeed it is crazy! But you'll do it and like it, haha!" I laughed evilly.

After they looked over the list they all seemed rather... unenthusiastic to start.

"Alright, get started guys!" I shouted and they all took off.

* * *

><p><span>(Many, many, many hours later.)<span>

Everyone finally got back from doing what was on the list, and they all look broken. Issei is dying by the corner of the mansion, Rias is looking like she's about to die of oxygen deprivation, Koneko is nearly passed out, Akeno isn't any better than Koneko, and Asia IS passed out.

Kiba is currently in the best condition after the list, as expected from a knight. Though he still looks like he's going to throw up.

After a while Asia finally woke up and everyone quit dying.

"Well, first I'd like to say good job. All of you actually got through the first day, which is impressive." I said, complimenting them. Its true, after doing the same thing Sirzechs and Ajuka both were out for a couple days.

"Secondly, since you all actually completed the list, tomorrow should pretty much be a breeze for you guys. So everyone go take a bath, get changed, or do something. I'll be making you guys dinner tonight."

They all then brightened up and headed back inside.

* * *

><p><span>(Dinner)<span>

"Uoooo! It's delicioooous! It's really delicious!" Issei shouted.

"Indeed, you are a very good cook Tansa-kun."

"Ara and you can cook Tansa-kun? You really are quite amazing~."

"Thank you Issei, and Rias. And I'm quite aware Akeno." I said. Of course I'm amazing!

"Good." Koneko commented

"You'll have to teach me how to look like this sometime, Tansa-kun. My clients would be happy to have something this amazing."

"Maybe, Kiba, maybe." I said as I passed out the rest of the food.

"So!" I called, and they all looked up.

"What have we learned from today?" I asked

"...That I'm the weakest." Issei said, looking defeated.

"This is true." I said, he looks like he's about to cry.

"Although let me say this. Akeno, Kiba, and Koneko all have battle experience, while you and Asia don't. Her healing ability and your Boosted Gear are things that can't be ignored, Raiser most certainly knows that. By the time we are done, you won't be very weak Issei." I said, and he brightened up.

"Know this Issei, your sacred gear is a Longinus. A Longinus when used properly can give you powers strong enough to kill even Gods. Among everyone here, your potential is the highest. Even if you might be the weakest now, you certainly will not be later." Now he really is crying. Heh...

"That goes for the rest of you. Your individual potentials are massive, I can feel it. Ten days may not be enough to bring out your full powers but I'll be damned if I let that Raiser guy beat you all."

We then went back to eating.

After a couple minutes Rias spoke up

"Let's take a bath after the meal. It's an outdoor bath so it's wonderful." Issei immediately perked up, and his faced turned perverted.

"I'm not going to peek, Ise-kun." Kiba...

"Idiot! D-Don't blurt it out!"

"Oh, Ise. Do you want to peek at us while we are taking a bath?" They all then look at Issei

"Then how about you bathe with us? I don't mind." she says shamelessly. Now Issei looks excited.

"How about you, Akeno?"

"I don't mind, ufufu. But I'm more interested in taking a bath with Tansa-kun. I might want to wash his back." Oh my.

"How about you, Asia? You should be all right if it's your beloved Ise, right?" Asia turned red and got quiet, but she eventually nods.

"Lastly Koneko? How about it?"

"...No." Issei looks rejected.

"Then, it's a no. Too bad, Ise." She then giggles with a naughty expression.

"...If you peek, then I will hold a grudge against you forever." Issei then deflates like a balloon.

"Ise-kun, let's have a naked bath together. I will wash your back. You too Tansa-kun."

Holy shit.

"Um... no." I said.

"Shuuuuuut up! I'll seriously kill you, Kibaaaa!" Issei's enraged shout echoes throughout the house.

* * *

><p>(Training. Day Two)<p>

I had a bath with Akeno last night. And she is very good looking, I must say. She might be comparable to Grayfia... but Grayfia doesn't need to know that. And neither does _she..._

I also surprised them last night with night training. Yes, night training. Why? Because they are devils of course. Devils are more active at night you know!

When I threw them all out of their rooms, and Akeno out of mine, they looked at me like I was crazy and said I told them we would resume training tomorrow.

But guess what? 12:01 is tomorrow! HA! Ridiculous children.

But it's morning now, and only because I felt sympathy for them (they were nearly dead) I let them have today off. So I was true to my word that it would be a breeze. However Rias decided that she should educate Issei and Asia on devil society.

After about 30 minutes of cramming his perverted head full of shit they start quizzing him.

"Our greatest enemy. The Angels led by God. What is the name given to the highest rank Angels? Also the ones among them?" Kiba questions

"Ummm, it's "Seraphim", right? The members are...Michael, Raphael, Gabriel, and...hmm, Uriel?"

"Correct." He looks relieved.

"Next is our "Maou"-sama. What are the names of the "Yondai Maou-sama"?"

"Sure! Piece of Cake! I'm planning to meet them when I get a peerage! So I remembered all their names perfectly! Lucifer-sama, Beelzebub-sama, and Asmodeus-sama! And lastly the female Maou-sama that I look up to, Leviathan-sama!"

(Shatter)

"AHHH!" I yelled out and raised my hands to my head, dropping the glass of water I had.

"Tansa-kun? Are you alright?" Rias asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Huh?" I looked around.

"Ah... haha... I guess hearing that name made me panic. Let's not say that name again, yeah?" I suggested.

They all stared at me majorly confused.

"Ufufu, I think Tansa-kun might be afraid of a certain female Maou-sama." Akeno teased.

"Afraid... yeah... let's go with that." I said, cleaning up the shattered glass.

"Then next, I will ask you to say the names of the leaders of the Fallen Angels that you hate the most, Ise-kun."

"The main group of the Fallen Angel is called "Grigori". The name of the Governor is "Azazel" and the name of the Vice-governor is "Shemhaza". I know completely up to here. And the name of the leaders are... Armaros...Barakiel...Tamiel... Ah, and, hmmm, huh? Bene-something and C-C-Cocaine...?"

"Penemue, Kokabiel and Sahariel. You have to remember them properly. This is also the basics. It's the same as remembering the names of the prime minister and the vice-prime minister of Japan as well as the leaders of the surrounding countries."

Issei looks irritated. He really doesn't like Fallen Angels.

"Cough. Then now I, Asia Argento, will explain about the basics of the exorcist's."

"U-Umm. From the place I used to belonged to, there were two types of exorcist's."

"Two types?" She nods at his question.

"The first type is the ones that appears in films and novels. The father reads a section of the book, then he uses the holy water to get rid of the Devil from the person's body. They exorcise on the "surface" . So the exorcist on the "behind" are the ones that is a threat to us."

Rias then pitches in.

"Ise, you also have met them before, but the greatest threat to Devils' are exorcists who received the divine protection from a God or the Fallen Angels. We have fought against them for a very long time behind the scenes. They come to destroy us with the power of light received from the Angels, and with their physical bodies that they trained to the uttermost limits." Haha divine protection from God. Funny...

"Now I will talk about the traits of holy water and the Bible. First of all, the holy water. It will be very terrible if a Devil touches it."

"That's true, so you can't touch it as well, Asia. Your skin will get harmed."

"Sob, that's right... I can't touch the holy water any more..." She seems shocked. Didn't she know this already?

"Next is the Bible. I have read it every day since I was a child. But I'm in trouble now because it gives me a pain in the head even if I only read a sentence of it."

"You are a Devil."

"You are a Devil after all."

"...A Devil."

"Ufufu, Devil's receive intense damage."

"Sob, I can't read the Bible any more!" She starts crying.

"However, this is my favourite phrase... Oh God. Please forgive a sinful person like myself who can't read the Bible-au!"

Sigh...

"Alright that's enough of that Asia, gimme the damn book." I then snatch the Bible away and open it up.

They all go wide-eyed at me grabbing it and opening it up. I then read through a section of some random page.

"Hmph, stupid book." I then close it and throw it away.

Now they're staring at me more.

"What?" I asked

"You can... read the bible without getting hurt?! Are you sure you're a devil Tansa?" Rias questions.

"Last I checked I was... maybe I'm special? Eh, whatever. I'm going to bed, you guys get rest. Tomorrow I'll give you guys your individual training regimine's." I waved to them and walked off to my room.

* * *

><p>(Day 3. Individual Training Starts)<p>

"Alright whelps-" I started

"Whelps?" I was immediately questioned by Rias

"Yes, whelps. I'm trying to be a proper drill instructor here, give me a break..." I grumbled out.

"Anyway... after observing you guys for the last couple days you're all pretty talented. Your potential's are huge, and you actually survived my first day without dying. So for today I'm going to go one-on-one with each of you, and see where you're at in terms of your own individual talents."

They nod.

"Alright then, ladies first. Come with me Koneko, the rest of you warm up or.. something."

I walk away with Koneko as the rest of them start doing whatever it is they do.

"Alright Koneko, hit me."

"What?"

"Come on, I said hit me. Give me all you've got."

She nods and gets into a fighting stance. She then launches herself forward. She has a fine technique, but she's slow. Must be her rook trait.

(SLAM!)

She slams her fist into my gut.

"Ow... I forgot, you're a... rook..." I said painfully. She smiles, if only just barely noticable. Perhaps I should have done some sort of defense...

I then sprung back up immediately.

"Alright, not bad, not bad at all. You're pretty strong, and you have good technique. Your biggest problem however, is your speed, a usual flaw with a rook."

She looks at me seriously and nods.

"So to compensate, I'm going to have you work on improving your speed. This skill I'm going to teach you will give you a massive boost in speed for a short time. I want you to channel your demonic energy into your feet and push off the ground slightly."

She then gets into a dashing position and channels the energy to her feet.

And in a burst of speed she... hits a nearby tree.

"Bwahahaha!" I burst out laughing.

She walks over to me and punches me again. Ow.

"Ayeee... I'm sorry. But it was pretty funny..." I said, painfully.

"Hmph." She crossed her arms and looked away embarrassed.

"Anyway, didn't you hear me? I said push-off slightly, not try to jump over a fence. I want you to continue to work on this ability until you can move exactly 20 feet. And I mean exactly. Practice this for the next couple days, as well as basic strength training, and I'll be back to see how you're doing."

She nods and then gets to work. As I walk away I can hear her slam into a tree again, haha! Silly girl.

* * *

><p>(Magic Training with Akeno)<p>

"Yo, Akeno." I called to the black-haired girl sitting on one of the benches.

"Ufufu, hello Tansa-kun." She giggles and smiles like usual.

"Alrighty, let's get started I suppose."

"Ara? But I thought you would want to do something more naughty? You did sleep with Grayfia didn't you?" She teases.

"How did you hear about that?!" Oh...

"Rias." She says simply

"I thought so..." I grumble

"Ufufu." She giggles again

"Anyway... lets just get started." She nods.

"Hokay, girly. Let's see what you can do. Fire off your best shot at me."

She nods and generates some lightning, and reigns down bolts of lightning on me.

I dodge most of them, but let one hit me. This time I'm prepared though! I boosted my defense slightly, I'll gauge its power based on how much it damages my shields.

She's not too bad with Lightning. Even though she uses demonic powers I can feel traces of Holy energy in it... I wonder...

"Tell me Akeno." I start

She looks at me confused.

"I've been thinking about this for a while now. You feel different from the others... are you perhaps part Fallen Angel?" I ask seriously.

Her face then turns to one of anger.

"Yes..." She says, slightly ticked. Oh dear.

"I see... that's why your lightning has traces of Holy energy. Is your mother or Father a fallen, perhaps?"

"I'd rather not talk about _him._" She said with disgust. So that's it, she hates her Fallen Angel Father. Wait... Holy Lightning... This is Barakiel's daughter. Ho boy...

"Ah..."

"Well, I apologize Akeno. It seems I brought up a sore subject, please forgive me?" I asked as I walked over to her and hugged her gently.

She seemed taken back by this, but quickly returned the hug.

"It's alright, Tansa-kun." She said.

"You know... if you ever want to talk about it, I'm here. You can always tell me whatever is bothering you. I had father issues too, so I know kind of what you're going through." I said

"I'd prefer not too, but it makes me feel better that you understand. Thank you, Tansa-kun." She smiles again, good.

"Ufufu, first a bath now a hug with Tansa-kun. I'm happy." She giggles

"Yeah... anyway... back to training. You are well versed in magic, that much is apparent. You'd be much stronger if you embraced your Fallen Angel side but I would never force you to do such a thing, so instead we'll work on strengthening your stamina and magic reserves."

She gets serious again, and nods.

"What I want you to do is be able to summon multiple balls of different types of energy, and keep them still." Nodding, she raises her hands and brings out a ball of Water, Lightning, Fire, Wind, and Ice.

"Good, now I want you to move the ball of water, and only the ball of water."

She brings her arms forward and concentrates. After a few minutes she exhales deeply.

"It's... diffucult..." She pants.

"Of course it is. Using multiple types of attacks at once is already hard enough, but to control only one is even harder."

"I want you to work on moving each element seperately for the next couple days. This will not only increase your level of control, but also your magic reserves as you'll be using large amounts of magic at once. Similar to muscle, the more you use magic, the amount that will grow back will also be more."

"I'll check up on you in a couple days, I want you to atleast be able to control them well, if nothing else. Good luck."

"Perhaps I'll take you up on that offer to talk later, Tansa-kun."

She smiles at me and I walk off, time to play with the King.

* * *

><p>(Training with Rias)<p>

"Psst!" I made a noise with my tongue from behind Rias. I snuck up behind her without her noticing.

"Eek!" She yelps cutely and jumps up.

"Haha! Good reaction, king." I laugh at her, and she pouts.

"Moving on... lets start our training immediately Rias." She nods and turns to me.

"Alright. So what should I do?" She asks, eager.

"First, summon a ball of destruction for me and keep it steady in your hand."

She nods and does so.

I inspect the ball carefully. Yep, this is indeed my power of destruction... although this one seems more power-based like my brother's, rather than technique-based like Sirzechs and I. She also seems to be mixing the Destruction Magic in with her Demonic energy, decreasing its potency.

"Alright, that's enough. dispel it."

She does so.

"Firstly, you seem to be more power-based with the magic instead of Technique-based like your brother, something I did not expect."

"You've fought Onii-sama!?"

"Yes, I have. But that's off-topic. You also blend your demonic energy with your destruction magic, this you should not do."

"But I thought adding demonic energy would make it stronger?"

"Normally it would, if it were Phoenix fire, but the Power of Destruction is different. Basically, adding demonic power to your Power of Destruction is diluting it. It's essentially weakening its destruction capabilities. All its really doing is increasing the surface area of the ball itself, not really doing anything useful."

She nods.

"Next I want you to fire one ball of destruction at the tree right there." I point at tree.

She brings her arms up and fires off a ball of energy.

(Bang!)

The tree disappears with a trace.

"Good, good, your destruction magic is truly... destructive... for lack of a better term. But your control over it is abysmal." She looks down, disappointed.

"You release far too much energy than what's needed to get the job done, this will only deplete your magic reserves faster. So here's what we'll do. I want you to create 8 small orbs of destruction."

She nods and makes 8 orbs, she seems strained making so many and controlling them all at the same time.

"This is...!"

"Good, you caught on. Yes, this is your brothers Ruin the Extinct, however yours will be slightly different. Unlike Sirzechs who has complete control over his powers, and can limit the damage done by the orbs, you cannot. Rather I should say, we do not have enough time to teach you how to limit the environmental damage. So instead, we'll use them like this. When fighting, I want you to use these orbs defensively, like shields. They are malleable, as you'll soon see, and can take whatever shape you pretty much want, be it a shield or a weapon, but I want you to focus on making shields with them. This way, all attacks that are directed at you will be simply erased from existence thanks to these orbs around you."

She now looks excited learning a new ability.

"Practice controlling the orbs to the point at which you don't need to concentrate so hard to produce and maintain them. Additionally, work on boosting your magic reserves, and continue basic stamina training. This way, you'll be able to control the orbs almost unconsiously and still be able to fire off strong enough attacks. I'll follow up with you in a couple days and see how you're doing. Make me proud."

She then dispels the orbs and tackles me into a hug, squeezing me to death.

"Thank you, Tansa-sensei! I promise I'll make you proud!"

"Oxy...gen... Rias!" I said, struggle to breathe.

"Oh, sorry!" She releases me.

"Heh... girls are going to kill me..." I said panting.

"Ufufu." She giggles at my misfortune... just like her brother...

I then wave to her and walk off. Time for the nun to dance with the devil.

* * *

><p>(Training with Asia)<p>

I'm currently staring at this very unfortunate sight before me. This poor nun has apparently managed to trip and fall down a hill slightly, and landed with her head in the ground.

"Sigh..." I sighed and walked over to her.

Grabbing her leg I yanked her out of the ground, and she yelped as I did so. I dusted off her jersey and she looked at me embarrassed.

"I'm sorry Tansa-san... I'm sorry I'm so clumsy!" She says, teary eyed.

"Hey hey, whoa calm down it's alright. Lets not fall down hills anymore yeah?"

She nods, still teary-eyed.

"Alright then Asia, lets get started. You had magic training with Akeno the other night right?"

She nods

"Good, now let me see what you can do."

She brings her hands up and makes a small ball of demonic energy in her hand, about the size of a basketball.

"Not bad, your reserves are pretty good. Now, do you have any experience being on the offensive?"

"A-ah... no. I've only ever healed people before... that's all I ever needed to do in the church." she explains.

"I see, so you can only heal people..."

She seems disappointed in herself.

"Well, that's fine. There's nothing wrong with being a support-type. So let's do this then. Can you create a shield at all?"

"Hai!" She shouts, looks like Rias actually taught her something useful.

She creates a small shield in front of her, not too strong but it can manage against a semi-decent attack.

"Good, let's talk about the shields first then. Since you already know how to make a shield, this will be much easier. I want you to work on creating stronger shields, one that can withstand an attack from a high-class devil attack, at the least."

"Yes!" She says, enthusiastically.

"Alright, and now. Can you heal people from range, or can you only heal through direct contact?"

"Well... I tried that once before but I wasn't able to... I can only heal when touching someone."

"I see, very well. Then we shall work on this as well. Similar to how a shield is projected, I want you to work on projecting your sacred gear outwards forming a healing-laser type thing. While I don't expect you to be able to master it enough to be able to differentiate friend from foe, I do want you to be able to at least make a healing-laser. As a non-combatant, it will be important for you to defend yourself with shields while also being able to heal from behind the Vanguards."

"I will check back with you in a couple days then Asia, until then work on making a ranged healing ability, similar to how you make shields, and improve the quality of your shields."

"H-hai! I will do my best, Tansa-san!" She shouts happily as I walk away.

Next is Kiba I suppose, I'll save Dragonboy for last, as he'll be the most fun.

* * *

><p>(Training with Kiba)<p>

"Ah, hello Tansa-kun." Kiba greets me as I walk over with a bokken in my hand.

"Yo." Was my simple response.

"Alright knightboy, let's get started."

"Yes." He says and he takes up his sword.

"Come." I said simply and he nodded.

Dashing forward, he brought his bokken up above his head and made a downward slash toward my head. Bringing my sword up I blocked it easily and pushed him backward's onto his ass.

Stumbling up, he readied his sword and charged again. This time using his knight-enhanced speed to make an after image, he sped towards me from the side and made a sideways slash at my stomach. Expertly, he changed his direction at last second and spun around my back and tried to slash at my back. I stopped his bokken again, without turning. I then turned and kicked him in the stomach, sending him flying back about twenty feet.

I brought my sword to the side and dashed at him. Vanishing from his sight, he desperately looked around searching for me, but by the time he did I was behind him, my bokken on his neck.

"You are very good, Tansa-kun. To beat me so easily, you must have trained for a long time." He complimented

"Indeed, I have been." I said as I tossed my bokken to the side, and set his down.

"First things first, your speed and skill with a sword are very good. You've been trained well." I complimented him.

"Thank you." He smiled at me

"However your strength, and the power behind your attacks, is lacking. You can move fast and you have very good reflexes, but you won't be able to do anything if you can't penetrate your opponents defenses. Because of this, we'll work on physical training."

He nods.

I then walked over and picked up the heavy bokken I brought along with me. I motioned for him to follow me.

We walked for about a minute over to a nearby field with lots of rather large-sized boulders.

"Alright Kiba, here's what I want you to do. Using this bokken, I want you to be able to break open those boulders there in only one stroke."

"But Tansa-kun, breaking a boulder with a wooden sword? That's impossible." He said, doubtful.

"Ah but I assure you swordboy, it isn't. Observe."

I then grabbed the bokken he was holding and walked over to a good-sized rock. It stood at about 5 feet tall, maybe more.

Bringing my sword up above my head, I dashed towards the rock and hit it with the bokken.

With a huge echo throughout the mountain range, the rock practically exploded, and the bokken along with it. Kiba looked at me wide-eyed.

"Wow..." He said

"See? I want you to work on being able to do that." I said.

"But Tansa-kun... you broke our only heavy bokken?" Oops

"Oh.. yeah. Oh wait! Here-" I said as I reached into my pocket dimension.

I pulled out several heavy bokken's for him to use, should he break them.

"Use these, I have several more in my pocket dimension should you need more. I will be back to follow up with you in the next couple days, until then work on busting open these rocks with only these bokkens."

"Yes!" He shouted and immediately got to training.

I could hear the sound of wood being slammed against a rock as I walked away. Time to play with the dragonboy.

* * *

><p>(Training with Issei)<p>

I'm currently standing in front of Issei, and he has yet to notice me...

He must be thinking about something hugely perverted if he can't even see a person standing directly in his fucking face.

**"ISSEI!"** I bellowed out, amplifying my voice with my powers. This seems to have caught his attention, if his terrified face is any indicator.

"Good, you're back to reality. Now, let's get started."

"Ah its you pretty-boy, alright let's do this!" He shouts.

"Firstly, tell me what you've managed to learn so far from the training."

"Well... like I said at dinner the other night... I'm the weakest. I have no magic talent like Akeno-san, I'm not as strong as Koneko-chan, and I certainly can't use a sword like Kiba. Heck, even Asia can heal. I'm basically useless..." He said, disappointed in himself.

"While everything you said is true, realize this. You have the potential to kill God's and Maou's boy, this means you won't always be the weakest."

He just stared at me, still looking slightly disappointed.

"Now, let me ask you. Has Ddraig woken up yet?"

"Ddraig? You mean the dragon in the gear? Yeah, he's talked to me a couple of times, but he usually just sleeps..." Oh good.

"Good, wake him up for me. Let me talk to him." I said

"Okay... here goes."

He then summoned his Boosted Gear in it's Twice Critical form. The jewel then glowed green as a voice came from the jewel.

**[He the one, partner?] **

"Yeah, this is my teacher." Issei told Ddraig.

"Greetings, Welsh Dragon Ddraig. It's been a while hasn't it? You might remember me right? Does Tansa ring a bell?"

**[YOU!] **He bellowed out.

"Yes, it is I. Firstly I'd like to apologize for what happened, after we defeated you and the Vanishing Dragon I suggested we let you guys go, though it seems they had other idea's. But now we're on the same side it seems, ironic no?"

Issei looked confused at our conversation.

**[Hmph, to think I'd meet one of the brats who put me here. Regardless, we are on the same side, as you say. Are you here to teach my new host how to use his power?] **

"Indeed I am. But for that, I will need your help in answering a few questions."

**[Very well, ask away.] **

"Alright, question one: How many boosts can Issei's body handle?"

**[Currently, no more than eight.] **

"Alright, and what about Balance Breaker?"

**[He's not anywhere near reaching Balance Breaker, without a deal with me that is. But he is close to reaching Second Liberation.] **

"And what will it take for him to reach Balance Breaker?"

**[Well, he would either need a sudden massive power boost from an external source, or he would need about a months worth of brutal physical training. Maybe he could do it in two weeks if he was brought to near death.] **

"I see, then we have a goal. Issei!" I called to him

"Yes!" He shouted back

"New plan! By the end of the next 7 days, you will reach Balance Breaker!" Now even I'm excited.

"Balance Breaker? What's that?" Ddraig then answers for me.

**[The Balance Breaker, also known as the Forbidden Move, is the evolved form of Sacred Gears in which their full powers are released. The Balance Breaker is the most powerful manifestation of all Sacred Gears in which the possessor's feelings trigger an evolution. Once reached, the Balance Breaker will bring the gear to it's ultimate form. For us, that would be the Boosted Gear Scale Mail.] **

"It's exactly as Ddraig says. Normally, a Balance Breaker takes months to achieve through grueling training, as well as an emotional break through. However, Balance Breaker can also be achieved in shorter amounts of time with near-death training daily, and when faced with a disadvantageous situation. This is where it is advantageous for us, as you are currently faced with a disadvantageous situation." I explain.

"What do you mean?" He looks confused.

"Well as it stands, the Rating game determines whether Rias Gremory marries Raiser Phoenix. Raiser, a professional in the Games, has already proven himself to be a force to be reckoned with. While at the same time, Rias is underaged and has absolutely no experience in the games. Rather disadvantageous, don't you think?"

"Ah... I think I understand."

"Plus, you love Rias Gremory, do you not?" He looks at me shocked.

"Was is... that obvious?"

"In reality? Yes. It is clear to me, at least, that you are in love with Rias. Given this as well, you also have an extreme emotional break through to realize. The stage has practically been set for me to help you achieve Balance Breaker."

**[I agree with the brat, partner. I'm not sure if he can pull it off, but if you train hard enough in the next seven days, and you manage to utilize these raging emotions, we'll quite possibly achieve Balance Breaker.] **

"So what do you say, Issei? Are you willing to go through my death-defying training course for seven days, and achieve Balance Breaker faster than any before you, and save the girl you love?"

"I... YES! I love Buchou! I will definitely not let that Raiser bastard marry her! Very well, Tansa-sensei. I will go through your training, if its for Rias-buchou, I can withstand any amount of pain!" He shouted to me, determined.

**[That's the spirit, boy!] **

"VERY WELL ISSEI! Prepare yourself, for these next seven days will be the most painful seven days of your life so far!"

_"Do you really think he can do it, Welsh Dragon?" _I spoke to Ddraig telepathically.

_**[Of all my previous hosts, he shows the most potential. Normally I would say he couldn't do it in one week alone. However, you are here for him. I heard about your power, brother of Satan. I also heard the stories from Tannin about the power of the Super Devils you trained. If it is you, this boy will certainly achieve Balance Breaker, even if he only has seven days.] **_

I smiled inwardly at this.

Yes, seven days from now, I will have created the strongest Red Dragon Emperor in history.

* * *

><p>Phew, 7k words. Not bad huh?<p>

I hope the ending was satisfying. Since they have Tansa, the whole group will be stronger overall after the training.

And will Issei reach Balance Breaker and destroy Raiser? Or will he fail?

Next Chapter - End of Training and the Rating Game.


	4. The Third Method

Yo guys. Thanks for all the reviews.

I originally intended for this chapter to include the rating game, but some shit came up and I won't be able to update for a few days.

So instead of keeping you guys waiting, I decided to post what I had so far.

Enjoy.

* * *

><p>(Training day #6. Night. Ise POV)<p>

I'm looking at the ceiling while lying down on my bed. A week has passed since we came to the mountains.

Tansa-sensei's training has been even more ridiculous than I had first anticipated.

Almost non-stop for the last 3 days he's been training me to near-death. Every time my body would give out he would simply heal me and we'd continue. I'd say I've broken every bone in my body at least 3 times over by now.

Sensei isn't the only one training me either. He created a training-dummy looking thing and brought it out of his pocket dimension. It just looked like a normal dummy but when he told me to put my gauntlet on it, I was shocked. It turned into a dragon! And not just any dragon! It turned into Ddraig! Apparently it acts as a means for a Sacred Gear spirit to manifest its body in the real world. Shortly after he appeared Ddraig turned into a human form. He's around 6 feet tall I'd say, with red hair darker than even Buchou's. He normally just wears the same sweat-pants and tank top shirt that Sensei wears, only red colored. His body is extremely well-toned as well... maybe after enough training I can look like that? Then all the girls would look at me and want to be in my harem!

Anyway...

The training with Tansa-sensei and Ddraig has been grueling, to say the least. They would alternate between themselves and fight with me. Ddraig's punches aren't held back in the slightest. The first punch he threw at me shattered my chest cavity, and ruptured most of my organs. Thankfully for me, Sensei's healing abilities are amazing. They are even better than Asia's! Sensei is about as merciful as Ddraig is too. His attacks are about on par with Ddraig's. They told me the training for now is simply fighting technique's, at least they aren't trying to kill me... yet.

I also managed to talk with Ddraig a bit more in the last few days. When I asked him how he knew Tansa-sensei he was reluctant to tell me, but after I begged him enough he told me. I was not prepared for what I heard...

Apparently sensei's name, his real name, is Tansa Satan. Yes, Satan, as in the demon king. Ddraig told me that Tansa-sensei is Satan-sama's brother! To say I was shocked would be the understatement of the century.

My sensei is Satan-sama's brother! The Demon King! I would have expected Satan to be a bit more... diabolical? Sensei seems way too nice to be Satan, yet he is. Well... his training is certainly diabolical.

I then got up from bed slowly, as my entire body is in pain, and went to the kitchen. As I was drinking a glass of water-

"Ara? Your awake?"

Buchou's voice came from the living room. I look over and see her sitting at the table.

"Ah, Buchou. Hello."

"Why are you so stiff? Good timing, let's talk for a bit."

The tealight makes a faint glow on top of the table. Devils can see at night, even if there are no lights. Thanks to that, we were able to train even at night. Then this candle is used probably for looks then.

I sit on the opposite side of the table, facing Buchou.

Buchou is wearing a red negligée. She's also wearing glasses and has her hair tied behind her head.

"Huh? Buchou, do you have bad eyesight?"

"Oh, this? It's just for looks. I can think more clearly while having my glasses on. Fufufu, this is the proof that I have been in the human's world for so long."

Buchou giggles. Even Buchou with glasses looks beautiful… More like, she also looks wonderful when she wears a negligée!

On the table there are loads of paper that looks like a map and battle formation. …Was she making a plan by herself at night?

Buchou closes the notebook with different strategies written on it.

"…To be honest, the only thing I will get by reading this is peace of mind."

She sighs.

"Why is that?"

"If the opponent is another High-class Devil, then we could fight by reading this. This book is written with lots of research. But that isn't the problem."

"? Then what's wrong?"

"Raiser himself. No, the biggest problem is that our opponent is the Phoenix."

Buchou takes out a book and points to the opened page. There's a picture of a Fire-bird with its wings spread open.

"A long time ago the mystical beast, Phoenix, was looked upon by humans as a bird that governs life. It was so looked upon that it left it legend in many countries in the human world where it's told that the tears of the Phoenix can heal any wounds, and the blood that flows within its body can give eternal youth to those that drink it."

But there was also another clan that is different from the mystical beast Phoenix. They are the Devils that had the rank of Marquis, and were counted as one of the "72 pillars". The "Phoenix" from the Devils' side.

"The humans named the Devils' Phoenix as "Phenex" to distinguish it from the mystical beast Phoenix, however the mystical beast Phoenix has the same ability as Raiser's clan. —In other words immortality. That's the opponent we must fight someone against."

"Immortal huh..."

"Yes. They are basically invincible. Even if you attack them, their wounds will heal right away. Their flames won't even leave a bone left. Eight wins and two losses. This is the record that Raiser has at the official "Rating Game". He fought ten times and won eight matches. He lost two of the match on purpose as kindness to one of the households he is close to. In reality he won all of his matches. He already became a candidate to obtain a title in the official game."

I see. So Buchou is trying to think of a way to beat this bastard.

"I felt something uneasy when I heard that Raiser was chosen as my fiancé. Yes, I think Otou-sama and the others chose him in case something like this was to happen. They chose Raiser so I will have no choice but to marry him. Even if it becomes a match between households, they knew that there was no way for me to win. In chess you would say they tricked me. A swindle."

No matter how strong Buchou is, her parents knew she couldn't beat someone who was immortal. That's unfair!

"When the Rating Game became popular, the ones who climbed up the most is the House of the Phoenix. There weren't that many battles among Devils until the game were introduced. In a game where the [King] also participates, the strength of Phoenix became clearer. The House of Phoenix is the leading group among the strongest class. —Immortal. Devils realised how terrifying this power was for the first time."

So even if we defeat his girl army, it doesn't mean a damn thing unless we beat him aswell.

Buchou giggles at my serious face.

"You know, it's not like we can't defeat Raiser?"

"I know that."

She then looks at me, not expecting for me to say that.

"Sensei told me the there's three ways to beat him."

"Three?! There's only two in this book... One is to beat him down with incredible power and the other one is to keep on taking him down until his mind crushes. The first method requires the strength of a God-class. The second one is to save our stamina until Raiser gets his mind crushed. Even if his body is immortal where he can resurrect his body many times, his mind isn't immortal. His mind will definitely tire down every time we defeat him. It's our win if we completely crush down the Phoenix's mind. Then he will stop resurrecting and he will fall. Well, the easiest way is to defeat him with a power that is on par with God that crushes him down with one strike which takes down both his body and mind."

"This is true, but there's also a third way."

"During my training with Sensei these last few days, I learned a few... things about sensei. I don't think he'd be to happy if I told his secret, but that's another matter. But the third method requires something only Sensei has, and that thing... he has given to me."

She then goes wide-eyed.

"I'm not going to tell you the third method, as it is meant to be a surprise for the game, according to Sensei. But Buchou..."

"Yes?"

"I promise... no I swear, that I will defeat Raiser. With this third method, there is absolutely no way he can beat us! I will definitely help you get your freedom!"

"Ufufu, alright fine keep your secrets, my cute Issei." I blush bright red. She called me cute...

"And I will hold you to that promise, okay?"

"Yes Buchou!"

Oh yeah, I think I'll ask her the question that has been bothering this whole time.

"Buchou."

"What is it?"

"Why do you hate Raiser…no, more like, why are you against this marriage?"

She sighs. Raiser is most definitely scum and a womaniser, but she can't exactly reject the marriage if you think about he house problem.

"…I'm a "Gremory"."

"Huh? W-Well, you certainly are…"

"No. I didn't re-introduce myself. I'm a Devil from the House of Gremory, and that name will follow me to wherever I go."

Oh.

"Do you hate it?"

"I feel proud of it. However, this is also something that is a burden to me. Everyone looks at me as Rias from the Gremory. I can't have them look at me simply as Rias. That's why I'm enjoying my life in the human world. They don't know about the Gremory the Devil. Everyone looks at me as who I am. I really like that feeling. I never felt something like this in the Devils' society, and I never will now on as well. The only time I can enjoy my life as myself is when I'm in the human world."

She looks distant now. Her eyes screaming sadness.

"I want to be with someone who will love me as Rias without the fact that I'm a Gremory. That's my small dream I have… Unfortunately, Raiser only looks at me as Rias from the Gremory. And he loves me as Rias from the Gremory. That's why I hate it. But still, the pride of being a Gremory is very important. My feelings may be complicated, but I want to cherish this small dream I have."

So Buchou wants to be loved as "Rias" and not as "Rias Gremory" from the opposite sex… That's what you call a maiden's feelings huh.

"I like Buchou as Buchou."

I just said what I thought. But Buchou stares at me in wonder.

"I don't know anything about Gremory or about the Devils' world, but to me Rias-buchou is Rias-buchou… Nggh, I don't understand all the complicated stuff but to me the usual Buchou is the best!"

I said everything I can think of with a smile.

Hahaha, I can't even say things that sound romantic.

...Her cheeks are red.

"B-Buchou? D-Did I say something weird?"

I ask her with a dubious voice, but Buchou shakes her head.

"Its nothing!" she says panicking

"But having an opponent like that for the genius Buchou's first match, it certainly will be a hard obstacle, right?"

"I don't actually like the word "genius"?"

Buchou answers me still with a red face.

"Why is that?"

"A talent that is given by heaven…it feels like it's a gift given by God so I don't feel good. My talent is born from the roots of the House of Gremory that has been passed down to the generations. I inherited that trait as a Devil. I never thought that I received it as a gift from God, and that's impossible. My power belongs to me and the House of Gremory. That's why I won't lose. I will win if I have to fight. I have to win."

Buchou says it to me as if she was saying it to herself.

Amazing. Buchou is really strong.

"You know Buchou... I'm kinda worthless aren't I?"

"Ise?"

"Ever since I've gotten here I've realized how behind I am compared to the others. Take Kiba for example, he's an amazing sword-fighter, but me? I only have this boosted gear. I thought by telling myself I had a longinus that I was naturally strong, but I've realized now that isn't true."

I have so many tears flowing out from my eyes without realising it.

I'm frustrated, just frustrated. The more I train, the more I realise how weak I am.

—I have no talent for battle.

I have come to realise it.

"Ha... crying in front of Buchou... aren't I pathetic?" I ask outloud.

Buchou stands up and sits next to me.

HUG.

—!

Buchou hugs me gently. She starts to pat my head many times.

"You want confidence, right? Okay, I will give you confidence. But now, you have to rest your body and mind. I will be with you until you feel like sleeping."

Thank you, buchou...

* * *

><p>(Next Day. Ise POV)<p>

"Alright Ise-"

It's the next day, apparently Tansa-sensei has something important planned for the last two days of our training. He has brought me to a room under the mansion.

"Since you've started your new training with me, you have learned a great deal about hand-to-hand combat fighting. You could still use some more training, however we do not have the time. So for the next two days, I will tone your body to be in a good enough condition to withstand Balance Breaker."

"Does that mean I get to have a toned body like you and Ddraig?!" I ask excitedly.

"That's what first came to your mind? Jeez you're a real character, you know that? But yes, essentially, this will tone your body."

YES!

Sensei then brings some magic to his hands and... freezes me?

"Hey... Sensei... why am I frozen?"

"Because for this exercise you need to be tied down. Basically, your body is going to tone itself."

"Huh?"

"I froze you so you can't run away. To make a long story short, this spell I'm about to cast on you will do three things."

I'm scared now...

"The first, is the spell will break down your muscles to the molecular level. The second, just like the first, the spell will break down your organs to the molecular level."

I'm really scared now...

"And third, it will rebuild them all. This whole process will take five minutes, and is very, very painful. However I will have the spell repeat itself."

"Repeat? For how long?"

"Two days."

"TWO DAYS?!" I scream

"Quiet down! God damn... Yes, this will go on for two days. After I cast this spell your body will tear itself apart and then rebuild itself hundreds of times over for the next two days. By the end of it, your body should be able to withstand Balance Breaker quite nicely, and yes you will look more like Ddraig and I."

I'm going to die...

"NOW! Prepare yourself!" He said as he raised his hand and a green aura manifested onto his fingertips.

He walked towards me and placed his fingers on my chest. The aura glowed light green before entering my body.

Sensei then walked towards the door and spoke.

"Try not to die, my student."

Those were the last words he spoke to me.

"Try not to die? GYAAAHHHHHH!"

* * *

><p>(Mansion. With the rest of the peerage. Tansa POV)<p>

I sure hope that brat survives. Perhaps I should have also told him it robs him of several years of his life span? Meh, he's a devil. He still has a good few centuries, maybe a thousand years.

I walk up the stairs to the living room where the rest of the kiddies are. You can hear Issei's screams, though just barely, from below the house.

"Tansa-kun..." Rias spoke

"Yes?"

"Why is Issei down there screaming?"

"He's training of course. He's undergoing hard physical training in order to make his body able to withstand the bursts of energy from his gear."

"Exactly how hard is this training, may I ask?" She spoke again, she sounds angry.

"Very hard. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if he died."

"""""WHAT?!""""" All five of them screamed

"Oi, oi, no screaming! Don't worry though, I doubt he'll die. He seems pretty determined to get you out of this marriage thing, Rias." I spoke seriously

"Ise..." Now she looks sad.

"Anyway, after checking up on you guys yesterday it seems like you all have done pretty good, regarding your individual training. Seeing as there really isn't anything more I can teach you, I guess you guys should strategize on how to beat Raiser for the next couple days."

"Speaking of beating Raiser, what's this Issei tells me about a magical third method to defeating a Phoenix?"

Oooh so he told her?

"So he told you?" I asked, making sure not to tell her in the off chance he didn't specifally tell her.

"No, he just told me that you taught him, or rather gave him, a third method to defeating Raiser. What is it? Is it Balance Breaker?"

"Oh, so he didn't tell you. Well in that case, you don't need to know then! Haha! It'll be a surprise for the games! And no, it isn't Balance Breaker. It's something much more exciting!" I told them, and they all looked at me like I was crazy.

(Day of the Rating Game. Tansa POV)

Its around 11:40. Apparently the decided to have the game at night, seeing as devils are stronger at night.

All the kiddies are gathered in the club room, and I'm sitting in the chair in the corner, like usual.

Looks like Kiba took my warning about his defenses being low and put on some gauntlets, as well as some armor on his lower leg. Not much but it helps.

Koneko is wearing martial arts gloves, interesting.

Issei is sitting with Asia, who's wearing her nun outfit.

Speaking of Issei, after my healing synthesis he's taken on a body that's built similar to mine. Basically... he's ripped. He also seems to be a bit different. When we fought after the synthesis he seemed more focused in battle, and discards at least some of his perverted nature. He's still pretty lecherous though. Meanwhile...

Akeno and Rias are... drinking tea. Could you try to be a little more tense? Your future is on the line after all.

About 10 minutes prior to the match Grayfia shows up through a magic circle.

"Is everyone ready? It's ten minutes before the match."

Everyone stands up after Grayfia confirms everyone's here. Grayfia then starts to explain what's going to happen.

"When it becomes the time to start the battle, you will be teleported to the battlefield through this magic-circle. The location of the place is in a different dimension used for battles. You may fight with all your power. It's a disposable space so feel free to fight to your satisfaction."

Oh good, looks like Issei won't have to worry about destroying everything.

"Hey, Buchou?" Issei calls.

"What is it?"

"Buchou, you also have another [Bishop], right? Where is that person?"

"Unfortunately, the other [Bishop] can't participate. Though there will be a time when I will talk about that in the near future."

"This "Rating Game" battle will also be viewed by members of both households from a different location through broadcast." Grayfia interjects.

Oh so the families are going to watch too.

"Maou Lucifer-sama will also be viewing this battle. Please do not forget about it."

"Onii-sama is? …I see, so Onii-sama is also going to view this battle."

Issei now looks confused.

"U-Umm, Buchou, you just called Maou-sama "Onii-sama"…? Did I hear wrong?"

"No, Buchou's brother is indeed the Maou-sama." Kiba speaks up.

Did this perverted retard not know that?

"M-Maoooooou!? Buchou's Onii-sama is Maou-sama!?"

"Yes." Rias confirms.

"Is it because of their last names, boy? Well, to put it simply, a person who becomes a Satan loses their family title, as well as the rights to inherit said house. The current Satan's were chosen from the Ultimate-class candidates, seeing as the old one's are dead."

"So Buchou's brother was chosen to be a Maou from the Ultimate-class Devils then?"

Kiba nods at his question.

"Sirzechs Lucifer—who is also known as the "Crimson Satan". He is Buchou's brother and the most powerful Maou-sama."

HA! Not even. I laugh inwardly.

"It's about time. Everyone, please head to the magic-circle." Grayfia interjects, again.

"Also, once you get transported, you cannot use the magic-circle until the game ends."

They then teleport off to wherever the went.

"Ta-chan." Grayfia calls me.

"Yo, Fia-chan." I said back.

"Don't call me that!" She pouts. I then kissed her on the head.

"I will definitely call you that more often." Now she looks annoyed.

"A VIP room has been set up for you along with the others. You will be sitting with Sirzechs-sama, and Lord's Pheonix and Gremory-sama."

"Tch, how troublesome. Very well then, let's go." We both then teleport to the VIP room.

* * *

><p>(VIP room)<p>

"*Whistle* Not bad." I whistled out loud.

This place ain't half bad. There's plenty of large TV's to view the fight. There's also some really comfortable-looking couches, and a bar in the corner.

Sitting on the couches are the brats.

"Yo, brats."

"Ah, Tansa-sensei." Sirzechs greeted me with a wave.

The other two looked taken back.

"S-S-SATAN-SAMA?!"

"Oi, quiet down Phoenix." I said, covering my ears.

"My, isn't this a surprise. What brings you hear Tansa-sama? The last time we heard from you was shortly before the Civil War if I remember correctly?" Gremory asked me with raised eyebrows.

"Nothing really, boy, just watching my students fight is all."

""Students?"" They both questioned

"Yes, students. The Gremory peerage there, I trained 'em for this fight, see." I said.

"Oh my..." Gremory spoke up

"Oh my indeed, Gremory-boy. I trained them the best I could in the last ten days."

"I fear for my boy's life if this is true..." Phoenix says, looking scared.

"Eh, don't worry. Dragon-boy won't kill him... I think."

Phoenix does not look reassured.

"Anyway... lets watch the game shall we?" I throw my feet up on the table

"Grayfia! Fetch me a drink!" I ordered Grayfia.

I was immediately given a pan to the head.

"Please?" I asked, nicely.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed. I hope to get the next chapter out in around 3-4 days. Have 2 research papers due... sigh.<p>

As for the third method, can you guess what it is? Haha... so mysterious...

Lastly, the mysterious _her_ will be revealed at the end of the next chapter.

Later.


	5. A New Brother

Thanks for all the reviews guys.

Well, here it is, the rating game, hope you find it satisfying.

As for her, she'll be revealed at the end, as promised.

Enjoy.

* * *

><p>(Rating Game. Issei POV)<p>

...When I open my eyes, I'm in the clubroom?

Wait, there's something different about this place

[Hello everyone. I am Grayfia, a maid from the House of Gremory and today I will be the arbiter of the Rating Game match between the House of Gremory and the House of Phoenix.]

Grayfia-san's voice echoes over the school broadcast system.

[In the name of my Master, Sirzechs Lucifer, I will be keeping my eye on this match. By using both Rias-sama and Raiser-sama's opinion, we created this battlefield which is a replica of the school, Kuou academy, which Rias-sama attends to in the human world.]

So it's a replica? It's pretty damn good... even the scratches on the walls are the same.

When I look out the window the sky is white. It's midnight right? So they made the replica in another dimension?

[The location where both teams were transported will be their "base". Rias-sama's "base" would be the Occult Research Club's clubroom located in the old school building. Raiser-sama's "base" would be the Student Council's room located in the new building. For the [Pawns] to use "promotion", please head to the enemy's base to do it.]

So I need to get to the Council room to promote, huh.

"Everyone, will you all please put this transceiver in your ears."

Akeno-san gives everyone an earphone type transceiver.

Buchou speaks as she puts the transceiver in her ear.

"At the battlefield, we will be using this to communicate with each other."

[Now it's the time for the commencement of the battle. Also, this match will continue till dawn in the humans time. So, Game starts now.]

_RING RING_

The schoolbell then rings. Looks like our first rating game starts now.

* * *

><p>Akeno-san starts to prepare tea.<p>

"Buchou, you seem pretty calm." I said, standing by the window looking out.

"Ise, the battle just started. The "Rating Game" is originally a game that doesn't finish in a short time. There are times when it becomes a "blitz", but mostly it's a game that takes very long. Just like an actual chess game."

"The "Rating Game" has a meaning only if you use the battlefield to the fullest. Usually the base would be a fortress, a castle or even a tower. There are forests and rivers between the two bases and we battle using those areas. This time the school is our stage. Yuuto."

"Yes."

Kiba spreads a map on the table of the school. It's broken into a grid that is similar to a chessboard.

Buchou draws a circle around the old school building and the new school building with a red pen, marking the bases.

"There's a forest near our base. It's safe to assume that this is also our territory. In other words the new school building would be Raiser's territory. It's quite possible that there will be an ambush when you enter their territory. The school field is visible from the new school building. So it's dangerous to pass through here."

"Normally I'd say go through the sports ground to get to the building, but I'm certain Raiser will have several of his servants positioned there."

Buchou nods.

"Buchou, it's about the gym near the old school building. Shouldn't we occupy this location first? If we capture it here then we will have a route to the new school building. The gym is a passage to both of the buildings so we could also restrain the enemy's movements."

Buchou nods at Kiba's opinion.

"Yes, I also have the same opinion. First we will capture the gym. …In terms of location, the opponent may have his [Rook] positioned there. Since it's inside a building, it would be better to use the [Rook] with destructive power over [Knight] with mobility."

"…Yuuto and Koneko, you two set a trap in the forest. Take another map with you and make sure you mark the places where you set the trap in. I will make a copy afterwards and hand it to everyone."

"Yes."

"…Roger."

Koneko-chan and Kiba leaves the room straight away and takes a map and a tool box with them.

"Everyone else will be on standby until they finish setting up the trap. Oh, Akeno."

"Yes."

"After Yuuto and Koneko returns, can you cast illusions and mists around the forest and the sky? Obviously a trap that only reacts to Raiser's group."

"I understand, Buchou."

"Buchou, what would you like me to do?"

"Yes. Ise, you are a [Pawn] so you have to use "promotion"."

"Of course." She then motions for me to come over.

"Sit here."

I sit next to Buchou. She then points at her lap.

"Lay down here."

What?! This is...! The legendary lap pillow!

"I-I will be in your care!"

I put my head on Buchou's lap slowly.

I can feel a really soft sensation on my cheek. Her legs are quite soft... as expected of Buchou. I feel like my head's going to explode.

"Geez. Why are you crying?"

"Sob... getting a lap pillow from Buchou! I'm so moved the tears won't stop. I will never forget this sensation!"

"If it's just a lap pillow, then I will give it to you again. You seriously are overreacting."

What?! You mean you'll give it to me again!? Why is Buchou so nice to me? No, that's not important. What's important is the lap pillow!

Ah! Asia is looking at me with teary eyes! And she is making a weird face. Huh? Is she angry? Why? She looks very unpleasant…

Buchou then puts her hand on my forehead.

"Ara? I tried to take the seal I put on you off... but it seems to be gone already?" Buchou looks confused.

"Ah... if you mean the seal restricting my power, then Tansa-sensei broke it."

"The entire seal?!" She looks panicked.

"Yeah, he said that you must have put a seal on me because my body couldn't handle the power of eight pawn pieces, but just before he put me in... the basement *shiver* he took the seal off saying I could handle all eight."

"A-Amazing... to think you grew so much in those ten days, my cute Issei."

She called me cute again?!

"Ufufu, because of the eight pieces, I'd say you're the second strongest after Akeno now. No, maybe even the strongest with this "Third Method" thing that you told me about. I'm proud of you."

_PAT PAT_

Buchou then pats me on the head.

"Listen up, Ise. You have to beat your opponent even if they are girls, okay? You can't hold back. They won't hold back against you."

"I know."

"That's a good boy. Use the "promotion" to change into [Queen]. The battle will change if you promote into the [Queen] that possess the strongest power."

"But it feels weird for me, who am a guy, to turn into a [Queen]."

Buchou makes a small laugh at my opinion.

"It's just a name for a role in chess, so you don't have to think too deeply about it. We are already at a disadvantage by having fewer members than Raiser. So you have to prepare yourself to work over the limit. If we lose even a single person, our situation will get even harder."

"Buchou" I called to her, and I sat up.

"I'll promise you again, I will definitely make you win!"

Buchou smiles after hearing that.

"Yes, I will be relying on you. My adorable, Ise."

Finally, Koneko-chan and Kiba got back.

Looks like it's time to get going.

Raiser, I will _crush_ you, hahahaha!

* * *

><p>We split up into groups. Initially Kiba, Koneko-chan and I left the old school building together, and Asia cheered us on from behind.<p>

About halfway to the gym Kiba broke off from our group and headed in a different direction, towards the place we'll be meeting him after we check the gym.

Koneko-chan and I walk towards the gym. The gym is connected to the new school building, and by extension the student council building; Raiser's base; but we can not enter from here. It would be too obvious and our intrusion would be discovered almost immediately.

To make sure we aren't seen, we enter the gym from the door on the opposite side.

Entering a stance I go to kick the door down.

"Guh!" Koneko... punches me in the side.

"Baka-senpai. The door is open."

Oh...

She goes and turns the door knob. It's open... I'm stupid.

We enter. This place really is like the real thing... I wouldn't be too surprised if afterward they said it actually took place in the real Kuou Academy.

We came into the back platform from the back door. The curtain is down, so everything is visible.

I try to take a look down but Koneko grabs me.

"...Enemy."

Then a female voices echoes through the room.

"We know you are there, servants of Gremory! We watched you coming inside."

So they saw us coming inside? So much for surprise attacks.

We then take a step forward and appear on the platform. Looks like four devils are down there.

There's a chinese woman in a blue dress. Good lord look at those oppai. She also has black hair with blue-green eyes, and two Chinese-style buns on either side of her head.

The first set of twin girls are down there too. They both have turquoise hair and blue eyes, with their hair tied on one side. They're wearing gym uniforms consisting of white t-shirts, black leggings and blue shoes.

The last is... loli-stick-girl who tried to stab me with her staff before Tansa broke it. So he got her a new one...

She has blue hair and light-brown eyes with her hair tied in 4 pony-tails. She's wearing a white haori and a red obi, under a red coat. She also has bandages on her arms and legs.

So three [Pawns] and a [Rook], is this all Raiser sent to defend the only other entrance to his base?

"Hey wait a minute..." The rook girl starts

"Who are you?!" She points a finger at me.

"Me? I'm Rias Gremory's pawn of course..."

"No you're not!"

...Eh?

"Rias Gremory-sama's pawn was just a loser! A perverted loser-boy with a less than average look."

"Hey hey! That's offensive!" I shout, I'm not happy.

"Xuelen... I think that might be him... look at his hair." Stick-girl points out.

"But there's no way... there's no way a pervert like him could turn into someone so... gorgeous! Look at him!"

"For a beautiful girl such as yourself to call me gorgeous... Tansa-sensei's torture seems like it was totally worth it now... sob" I cry manly tears.

"…I will leave the [Pawns] to you, Ise-senpai. I will take care of the [Rook]."

I stop sobbing.

"Eh? Alright I guess, I was just going to take them out instantly anyway... may as well let you fight." She looked at me slightly surprised.

"Take us out instantly? Even if you look how you do now there's no way you could take out the four of us instantly!"

"...Enough." Koneko then gets into a fighting stance.

Xuelan then gets into a kung fu stance, and Stick-girl makes a stance with her stick.

Lastly, twin-girls grab their chainsaws with a smile- wait what the fuck?

Are you serious!? Little girls like them shouldn't carry around such dangerous weapons!

"Disassembling time "

They sing happily. Don't say such gruesome things with a cheery voice!

_BANG! BANG!_

Koneko and Xuelan are going at it a bit further away from us. They are both throwing punches at each other expertly. The attacks are rather powerful, must be their rook enhancements. Koneko seems to be at an advantage with her smaller build, so she can move more freely. However Xuelan is also moving rather swiftly.

The twins come right at me while grinding their chainsaws to the floor.

They swing their chainsaws down on either side of my head, trying to slash my arms off.

-?!

They look confused and shocked. Perhaps because I caught both of the chainsaws and stopped its motor with only two fingers from each hand...

With a snap of my wrist I shatter both of their blue chainsaws.

"...What?"

"How...?"

They both are shocked.

Xuelan and Koneko both stopped their fight and are staring at me with eyes wide, and mouths gaping. Stick-girl isn't doing much better either.

_(SLAM!) _

I then slam my right fist into one of the chainsaw-girls stomachs.

[Raiser Phoenix-sama's [Pawn] retires!]

Grayfia-san's voice echoes throughout the battlefield.

"You! How dare you hit my onee-chan! Bastard!"

She then punches me repeatedly in the stomach, but to her misfortune, I can't feel a thing.

"Don't worry. You'll join her soon."

_(BANG!)_

I hit her across the gym and she slams into the wall. A blue light envelopes her.

[Raiser Phoenix-sama's [Pawn] retires!]

"No way..."

Stick-girl mumbles something as her legs give out, probably from fear. Seeing two of your comrades taken out instantly can be rather disheartening afterall.

[Ise, Koneko. Can you hear me? It's me.]

Buchou's voice. It seems like Koneko-chan also heard it.

[Good. I heard the announcements, it seems like you were able to take out two [Pawns] in the time Akeno made her preparations. But I need you guys to retreat from the gym immediately, Akeno is ready outside!]

King's orders I guess. I glance at Koneko and we both rush towards the door.

"Are you running away!? This location is supposed to be a crucial place!"

Xuelan shouts to us as we run. Stick-girl is still freaking out on the ground.

She's right, it is crucial. This location connects the old school building with the new school building. In chess, this would be the "center", rather important, no? Hence why both sides came here first.

That's why there is a meaning to this. A decoy.

Koneko-chan and I leave from the main entrance.

_(FLASH!)_

A flash of light. Then—.

_**(DOOOOOOOOOOOOON!)**_

A huge thunderbolt reigns down on the gym.

After the lightning stops, the gym is wiped out without a trace.

"Take."

I turn around. Akeno-san has a smiley face while flying through the air with her wings spread. She has her right hand raised upwards, and her hands sparkling with electricity.

[Raiser Phoenix-sama's [Pawn] and [Rook] retires!]

Grayfia's voice is heard throughout the field again.

Impressive, she annihilated the whole building. If I remember correctly her nickname is "Priestess of Lightning". Certainly a terrifying nickname, I'll need to be sure not to piss her off...

[Everyone, can you hear me? Akeno did a perfect attack and finished it. With this, the first phase of our plan is completed.]

Buchou sounds really happy.

I can understand why. We took out four of Raiser's members without losing one of ours, so we're off to a good start. Though I'm kind of bored...

[That lightning takes time to charge it to use for the second time after she uses it. So using it continuously is impossible. Though the enemy still has a greater number than us. We will also head out as soon as Akeno's demonic-power recovers, so I will leave the rest to each of you till then. So please move on to the next phase!]

"Yes!"

Buchou and Asia head out. Our next move is to regroup with Kiba at the sports field.

-!

"Look out, Koneko-chan!"

_**(BANNGGG!) **_

"Ugh!"

I take the blow directly, in order to protect Koneko-chan.

The explosion was powerful, I'll admit. But nowhere near Ddraig or Tansa-sensei's level of attacks.

"You alright, Koneko-chan?" I ask Koneko who's currently underneath me.

"...Hai. Thank you, Ise-senpai..." She turns away shyly, is that a blush on her face?

"You! How are you still here?!"

An unknown voice comes from above.

Turning, I see a woman flying with her wings spread. She's dressed as a mage and is wearing her hood. So its Raiser's queen... Yebelluna I think it was?

"Oh? How am I still here? Sorry, Queen-chan, but that attack could not hope to take me down. Though it might have done substantial damage to Koneko-chan."

She seems pissed.

"What?! But you're just a pawn! Die!"

She points her hands towards me.

"Ara ara. I will be your opponent. Raiser Phoenix-sama's [Queen], Yubelluna-san. Or should I call you the "Bomb Queen"?"

Akeno-san comes between us.

"I don't like that name because of its bad taste, "Priestess of Lightning". Though I was hoping I can fight you."

"Ise-kun, meet up with Yuuto-kun. I will take care of her."

"Oh, is that right?"

Akeno turns to me confused.

"I'm sorry Akeno-san, but I can't let you do that. This will be my fight, alright?"

"What? But-"

I interupt her.

"As I said, this will be my fight, for several reasons. The first, and most importantly, I can't let you fight her as you might get hurt, see? I can't let you fight because if you get hurt, Tansa-sensei might go on a rampage."

She blushes.

"Secondly, she tried to take out Koneko-chan. I don't like this."

"And thirdly, I have a job to do."

"Job?" Akeno is even more confused.

"Yes, a job. Tansa-sensei's to be exact. He wants me to do certain thing during this game, and this is one of them. So please, go with Koneko-chan and help out Kiba at the sports field."

"Ufufu, if Tansa-kun wants you to do this then I have no choice, do I? Very well Ise-kun, I'll go with Koneko and help out Kiba-kun."

Akeno-san then flies over to Koneko. After whispering something to each other they both spread their wings and take off.

[Ise! What are you doing?! Why did you send Akeno off? There's no way you can handle the [Queen] without promoting first atleast!]

Rias-buchou's voice enter's my ears through the transceiver, she sounds worried.

"I apologize Buchou, but I have a reason for this. You need not worry, this will be over shortly." I reply back to her.

[Wait Ise-!] I turn off the transceiver, cutting off Buchou's voice.

* * *

><p>I turn back to Yebelluna.<p>

"Hey! Get back here and fight me, Priestess of Thunder!" Yebelluna shouts to the now gone Akeno-san.

"Tch!" She makes a noise with her tongue and turns to me, pissed.

"Something the matter?" I taunt.

"You... I wanted to fight Rias Gremory's strongest servant! Do you know how much it meant to me to beat the "Priestess of Thunder"? But instead, I get stuck with you! A [Pawn]!"

"HahahahAHA!" I laugh loudly

Her face contorts into sheer rage.

"Are you laughing? How dare you laugh at me, Raiser-sama's [Queen]?!"

I laugh a bit more and finally calm down.

"I apologize, but what you said just now was quite hilarious."

"What?!" She shouts

"Did I stutter? What you just said, about Akeno-san being the strongest. It was quite funny."

"And what was funny about it?!"

Channeling my demonic energy into my feet, I close the distance between us instantly and appear behind her.

-?! She looks around frantically for me, she has yet to realize I'm behind her.

I then place my my left hand on her left shoulder and whisper in her ear.

"Just so you know, Akeno-san isn't the strongest... _not anymore._"

I cock my right fist back.

_**(SLAM!) **_

I slam my right fist into her back, and she goes soaring towards the ground.

_(Bang!) _

She hits the ground with a huge amount of force, and causes a small crater.

_*Cough* _I fly down to her as she coughs up blood.

After a few moments she stands up and turns pulls something out of her shirt.

Smirking, she opens up the bottle she pulled out of her shirt and drinks the liquid inside. The hole in her back from my punch heals completely.

"That attack just now was certainly devastating. To think an unpromoted pawn would drive me, Raiser-sama's [Queen] into using the Phoenix Tears... how shameful. But it ends here!"

She brings her hands up and summons a massive amount of energy in her hands.

"Die!"

She then hurls the giant ball of of demonic-energy directly at me.

**[Boost!] **

I double my power.

"Foolish."

Using my now doubled speed I lunge at the ball of energy headed right at me.

Using my new strength I bring my right leg to the ball and kick it.

"UrrghhhhAAAAAH!"

I put all my power into my leg and kick the ball of energy away from me.

The ball then soars into the sky, spiraling upwards.

After a few seconds-

_**(DDDOOOOONN!)**_

A massive explosion occurs above the battlefield, and illuminates the entire school campus.

After the explosion I look towards Yebelluna.

"Heh...how...? Heh..." She's panting heavily as she looks at me with wide eyes.

"As I said before. Akeno isn't the strongest anymore."

"But... heh... you're not even promoted! And you're not even using your gear!" She shouts

"Correct."

I then jet towards her again, this time appearing in front of her.

"Goodbye, [Queen] of Raiser."

I slam my fist into her body again.

"He was... too strong... I apologize... Raiser-sama..."

[Raiser Phoenix-sama's three [Pawns] retires.]

[Raiser Phoenix-sama's [Queen] retires.]

Looks like Kiba did his job well too.

* * *

><p>(Sportsfield. Kiba POV)<p>

I just defeated 3 of Raiser's pawns. With this, it makes seven pieces down out of Raiser's 15 servants. We're off to a very good start.

I'm currently waiting for Issei-kun and Koneko-chan near the sports field.

After a couple minutes Koneko-chan appears along with... Akeno-senpai?

"Akeno-senpai? What are you doing here? Where's Issei-kun?"

She smiles

"Ufufu he stayed behind to fight with Raiser's [Queen]."

-!

He what?! Why?!

"Why?!" I hope he doesn't get hurt!

"He said something about needing to get revenge for her trying to attack Koenko-chan, as well as needing to protect me or else risk Tansa-kun going on a rampage, fufu."

Eh?

"...Job." Koneko-chan says something. Job?

"Oh yes, and that Tansa-kun gave him some sort of special job to do... but he wouldn't tell us what."

"A job? I wonder what he meant...

Ever since we've gotten back from training Issei-kun seems... different. When it comes to fighting he gets much more serious, and is isn't as openly perverted anymore. Is something bothering him?

"Regardless, we three have to head to the sports field. So let's go, shall we?" Akeno-senpai says this.

"Yes." Koneko-chan and I both say in unison.

[Raiser Phoenix-sama's [Queen] retires.]

! Grayfia-sans voice echoes throughout the school.

Raiser's queen was taken out? By Issei-kun?!

I'm not the only one astonished either. Both Koneko-chan and Akeno-senpai are surprised to.

"Ufufu, he beat her?"

"...Strong."

They both voice their opinion.

So Issei-kun defeated Raiser's strongest servant by himself and without a promotion...

Just how strong are you, Issei-kun?

We then shake our heads and take off towards the sports field.

* * *

><p>(Remains of the Gym.)<p>

"Hah..." I sigh

This rating gaming truly is boring. Not even Raiser's queen could give me a challenge...

Well, that ball of energy she fired at me took some effort atleast.

But regardless, we still have 7 of Raiser's servants to defeat, and then Raiser himself.

I then start to head towards the sports field, as it's wear I was originally supposed to meet up with Kiba along with Koneko.

After several minutes I arrive at the sports field.

Kiba is currently fighting what appears to be a Knight one-on-one over at the Baseball field.

Koneko is fighting a masked woman, their attacks are making small explosions across the field. Must be a rook then.

And lastly Akeno-san is... talking with a girl with drill-like hair.

Making sure not to be noticed, I walk up behind the both of them.

"What are we talking about?!" I ask rather loudly

"Eep!"

"Kya!" They both squeal cutely.

Haha it worked.

Turning around, Akeno looks at me and then giggles.

"Ufufu, Issei-kun you scared me. Perhaps I should punish you later?" She then smiles a little too cutely...

"Um... no thanks... Maybe Tansa-sensei would like that?"

"Oh? Ufufu, Tansa-kun hmm? Maybe he would like it, fufu." She giggles with her hand over her mouth.

I apologize Sensei, I sold you out.

The drill-hair girl then points at me.

"You! Who are you? How dare you scare me, a high-class devil!"

Eh?

"Ano... Akeno-san... who is this? And why weren't you fighting her?"

"Ah, that's right you don't know. She is Raiser-sama's little sister, Ravel Phoenix-sama."

...Huh?

"You mean to tell me... that this beautiful girl... is bird-assholes sister?!"

"Yes." Akeno-san says.

"According to Onii-sama, "Having your sister in your harem has a significant meaning. You know the significant view of having your close relatives? You know how there are people who look up to and also get jealous about it? Well, I'm not into little sisters, so I have her in my group as fashion."."

"Disgusting... having your sister in your harem..." I mutter out. This asshole! He's a perv and an asshole!

While I'm having a breakdown a buzzing noise can be heard.

_(Bzzzzzz) _

—Holy Eraser.

A Sacred Gear where a darkness sword devours light and its blade is engulfed by darkness. It's Kiba's Sacred Gear, but it looks like a part of it was blown away by the enemy [Knight].

"Unfortunately, your Sacred Gear won't work on me."

Carlamaine's sword is covered in flames. A flame sword? So the darkness sword got beaten by that huh.

"Then I will also tell you this. Unfortunately, this isn't everything of my Sacred Gear."

"What? Nonsense. [Knight] of Gremory, it's unsightly for a swordsman to…"

"—Freeze."

Something gathers around the blade-less sword. The air starts to get cold, and Kiba's sword starts to freeze, and the pile-up of ice makes the shape of a blade.

"In front of this sword, "Flame Delete", all types of fire will disappear."

"A-Absurd! Are you telling me that you have two Sacred Gears!?"

Carlamaine swings her flame sword to the side! She has an impatient look.

The instant Carlamaine's sword touches Kiba's sword, the flame sword starts to freeze her sword. Then—.

The flame sword shatters.

But she doesn't stop attacking. As soon as she throws away her sword, she takes a short sword from her hip. She then put her sword up and shouts.

"We are the members of the all mighty House of Phoenix that rule over fire and wind! Taste it! The whirlwind of fire!"

Flame dances around her blade and spirals around, making the wind hot.

"That Carlamaine. Has she forgotten that her allies are here as well!?" The Rook fighting Koneko comments.

"I see, you are trying to burn us with the whirlwind of fire… But."

Kiba then pulls out his blade-less sword.

"—Stop."

_(SSSUUCKK) _

The wind is getting sucked into Kiba's sword, making a high-pitched noise. The wind stops and the baseball field becomes silent.

"Replenish Calm". It's been a while since I last showed more than two demonic swords for one battle."

So he can make other types of swords as well? Good shit Prince Charming!

"…Multiple Sacred Gears. Are you a Sacred Gear possessor who takes the weapons of other Sacred Gear users and makes it their own?"

Kiba shakes his head at Carlamaine's question.

"I don't have multiple Sacred Gears. I also don't take the Sacred Gears of others and make them my own. I created it."

"Created…it?"

"Yes. "Sword Birth". I can make any type of demonic swords. That is the name of my Sacred Gear and its true ability."

"...Distracted."

Koneko then channels her demonic energy into her feet and bursts forward towards Raiser's [Rook]. So Tansa-sensei taught her how to do a speed boost aswell?

"Isabella! Dodge that!" The knight girl shouts at the [Rook.] However...

_*Crack* _The sound of bones breaking.

The [Rook] was too slow, and couldn't even see the attack coming. Koneko's fist barrels into her body, and breaks many bones in her chest cavity.

She then gets covered in a blue light.

[Raiser Phoenix-sama's [Rook] retires.]

Koneko is panting after her fight with Mask-girl. She used quite a lot of stamina and demonic power with that last attack.

"Apparently both Isabella and I have been taking the servants of Rias Gremory-sama lightly."

The enemy praises us.

"But a demonic sword wielder…what fortune. I may have a destiny of meeting swordsmen who wield special swords."

Kiba seems quite interested now.

"Hmm, so there is someone besides me who uses demonic swords?"

"No, it wasn't a demonic sword. It was a holy sword."

"—!"

Kiba's expression darkens. He's releasing a load of killing intent. Does he hate holy swords?

"Tell me about that holy sword wielder." He says with a low voice.

"Hmm, seems like that swordsman has some connection to you. But since we are swordsmen, talking would be rude. I will answer you with my sword!"

"…Is that right. …If your mouth can move, then it won't be a problem even if you turn into a state where you are on the verge of death."

What's wrong with you Kiba?

Someone approaches as Kiba goes crazy.

"So it's here."

"Huh? Where's Isabella-neesan?"

"Don't tell me she was defeated?"

Lots of Raiser's servant girls starts to gather.

I remember their faces. There are two [Pawns], one [Bishop], and one [Knight] here... the rest of Raiser's peerage?

Do they want to have a large fight here? I'm excited now.

Buchou and Asia are... wait what happened to those two? They should be moving ahead by now...

"Hey, formerly ugly [Pawn]-kun over there." Formerly ugly?

"Raiser-sama said he's going to fight your princess one-on-one. See there."

She points into the sky. Looking over, I can see a shadow with Fire-wings and a shadow with Black wings above the new school building.

The person with black wings has crimson hair. Don't tell me?!

I flip on the transceiver.

[Ise-san! Can you hear me, Ise-san!?]

"Asia! What happened?

[Yes. Right now I'm with Buchou-san on the school rooftop. The opponent, Raiser-san, challenged Buchou to a duel and Buchou-san accepted it! Thanks to that we were able to get into the school building without any problem…]

"Seems like Onii-sama made a challenge since Rias-sama was doing well in the battle unexpectedly. It would have been our win if we fought normally, so he gave her pity. At this rate, she will be defeated before you fight him."

Drill-girl starts laughing.

"Can it, Drill-hair." I say to her.

She looks at me rather offended, but shakes it off.

"The "Crimson-hair Ruin-princess", "Priestess of Lightning", "Sword Birth", and "Boosted Gear". Just hearing the names gives me chills. But your opponent is the "immortal bird". No matter what kind of power you have, it means nothing against the immortal bird."

"Oh? You think so?"

"Are you going to beat him until he loses the will to fight? Or are you going to defeat him with a strike that rivals God? Are you trying to win this match? That's a laugh."

"Is it now?" I ask her

"There was no chance for Rias-sama to win from the beginning. That's how much despair the thing "immortal" is to you."

"Ha." I laugh at her, and she looks at me confused.

"I'm sorry, Phoenix-chan, but you have that backwards. There was no chance for _you_ to win." I say with a manical grin on my face

Raiser's sister makes a click with her fingers.

The servant Devils surrounds me.

"Carlamaine. I will leave that [Knight] boy to you, but if you lose we won't fight in one-on-one. We will defeat him together. Or are you trying to lower the name of Phoenix?"

Carlamaine agrees to Raiser's sisters words reluctantly.

"Sieris."

"Affirmative."

A woman with a wild appearance steps forward, carrying a sword on her back.

"She is Onii-sama's other [Knight]. Unlike Carlamaine over there, she doesn't have any of that "honour of a knight". She will defeat her opponent. Just like that."

"But she can do the finishing. Ni and Li."

"Nya."

"Nya-nya."

The two [Pawn]'s step forward. They have strange beast ears.

"They are female beast warriors. Their hand to hand combat is remarkable you know."

The two girls then dash towards me, and slam their fists into my sides.

"Nyahaha! He didn't even dodge." One of them laughs

"That's because I didn't have a reason to... naive beast-girl."

I bring my arms up. Swinging my elbows at them, I slam my elbows into their heads, hard.

_(BAANG!) _

[Raiser Phoenix-sama's two [Pawn]'s retire.]

"Wha-?"

Drill-girl doesn't have time to speak as a massive explosion shakes the field.

_**(BAAAAAAANG!)**_

It was Buchou and Raiser fighting. They are battling each other using Power of Destruction and Phoenix Fire.

Raiser doesn't have a single scratch, not even his clothes are ripped.

Buchou however, is burnt in several places. And her uniform torn.

"I'm going!" Akeno-san shouts and takes off towards the new school building.

"Me too!" Koneko-chan also shouts and chases after Akeno.

...

Buchou's losing... I gotta get over there! NOW!

I summon my boosted gear for the second time, in it's complete form.

"...It changed?" Drill-girl mutters, staring at my gear, but I ignore her.

"Kibaaaaaa!"

"GET OVER HERE!" I shout to him

He sprints towards me

"Release your sacred gear. Now!"

Kiba seems confused at my shout. But he put his sword on the ground.

"Sword Birth!"

The ground glows, and lots of demonic swords appear.

I thrust my fist into the ground.

"Boosted Gear Gift!"

**[Transfer!] **

_(Scrrreeecchh!) _

The sound of metal rubbing voilently echoes through the area.

The sports area becomes a sea of swords. All demonic, created by Kiba.

"…Impossible."

"Are you telling me this is also the power of the Dragon…?"

Raiser's servants blurt out in anguish. Their bodies penetrated by the many swords.

[Raiser Phoenix-sama's two [Knights], and one [Bishop], retires.]

"Ise-kun. I'm surprised. This power…"

_**(BAAAAAAAANG!)**_

The ground quakes.

[Rias Gremory-sama's [Queen] and [Rook] retires.]

"—!?'

"What!?"

I look over. Raiser has his hands extended, and pointed at Buchou.

Asia is currently healing Buchou, tears in her eyes.

Did Koneko-chan and Akeno-san get hit with Raiser's attack? FUCK

"You..." I point at Raiser's sister

"Are you going to fight?"

She flies down from the sky, she must have flown up to avoid the swords.

"I'm not going to fight any more. Because no matter how you think about it, it's your group's loss."

Kiba looks at Raiser's sister, defeat written all over his face.

"The power of the Dragon from earlier. It certainly was something tremendous. To transfer the power you boosted to the person you choose. I think it's an abnormal power and thinking of Rias-sama's power of destruction and "Priestess of Lightning" power's rising scares me. That power would be a threat to the High-class Devils in the Rating Game in the future. —But it's your group's loss for this battle."

"No." I state and channel most of my demonic energy into my feet.

"It isn't."

"H-Hold on! Are you ignoring me!? You are going to lose anyway so it's safer to stay here with me!?"

"Shut up. Just talk to yourself bird-girl. If you get close to me I will not hesitate to take you out."

I then rocket towards the building at blinding speed, leaving Kiba and Bird-girl behind.

* * *

><p>(New School Building. Rias POV)<p>

"Give up, Rias. You can't win."

I'm currently being healed by Asia.

Raiser took out Akeno and Koneko in a single instant.

I can't win.

I tried to convince myself that I could. I told myself over and over that I could defeat him.

...But I can't. He's too strong... his regeneration... I can't do anything...

Tears are flowing from my eyes.

I remember back to before this all started, when Ise was on my lap.

""I'll promise you again, I will definitely make you win!""

Tears flow even faster.

"...Ise..." I mumble

"That [Pawn]? It's no use Rias. He's not going to get here in time."

No...

"Now give up, Rias. Or I will finish you."

...

...

I can't give up...

Ise...

"...Ise... save me!" I scream to the top of my lungs.

-!

(Issei POV)

"...Ise... save me!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>(SLLLAAMMM!)<strong>_

"GAH!" Raiser gags.

I ram my fist into Raiser and send him flying across the building.

I look over and see Buchou. She's crying.

Buchou is crying, and just screamed for me to save her.

I walk towards her and Asia and kneel down.

I place my hand on the back of her head.

"Ise..."

"Shh... I'm here now."

"Buchou, I have only one question. How badly do you want out of this marriage?"

"I... I hate it... That's why I wanted you to save me Ise..."

"I see."

I place my forehead against her forehead and whisper.

"Then I shall save you."

I got up and turned around. Raiser stumbles up and glares at me.

"How dare you hit me... ME?! Raiser Phoenix! I will burn you to ashes!"

He then releases some of his energy.

He charges at me and begins to ram his fists all over my body.

I don't even move, I just let him hit me.

He hits me, over and over, not stopping.

After a minute he stops and jumps back.

"How do you like that, low-class garbage?!" He shouts at me

"Weak."

I disappear from sight. I then plant my foot into his neck, full force.

_(Crunch) _

A crunching noise is heard from his neck. I must have broken his clavicle, as well as the cervical vertebrae in his neck.

This doesn't seem to affect him though, as he simply regenerates his broken bones.

"Hahaha! You think that would do anything to me? I'm a Phoenix! Nothing can break me!" He shouted proudly.

"It truly is troublesome..."

"Do you understand, trash? You may have gotten a good hit on me, but that is all you will do. There is nothing that you can do to help your master. You cannot defeat me, hahaha!" He laughs

"..."

"You know something? I just came up with an idea. Why not after our wedding ceremony, I force you to watch me have sex with Rias? You like her right? That much is obvious, so how would it feel to watch me have sex with her? Yeah, lets do that, hahaha!"

This bastard...

"Asshole..." I mumble

"What was that, trash?"

I look up at him, and I put on a crazed smile.

"You really are an unbearable man. I was told to only do it temporarily, but I think not now, hahahahaHAAHAH!" I begin to laugh madly

"I think it's time..."

"What are you talking about?!" He shouts at me

"Time for you to..."

I jet towards him, and grab his head.

"Lose your Phoenix power."

* * *

><p>(Observation Room. Tansa POV)<p>

"You didn't..." Sirzechs mutters out, eyes wide

"What's the boy talking about, boy?" Gremory asks his son.

"Tansa-sensei... you didn't... did you?"

I smile at him

"I did, haha!"

"What's he talking about, Lucifer-sama?" Phoenix asks

"He gave him... the power of the Satan family..."

* * *

><p>(Rating Game. Issei POV)<p>

"What are you talking about?!" Raiser shouts as I hold his head.

"Tell me, _scum_, how did the 72 Pillars get their power?"

"They received it..."

"From who?"

"Satan-sama..."

"Correct. So if Satan can give power... isn't he also able to take it away?"

"Well yes... it's only logical..." Raiser looks at me

"So when I say that I'm going to take away your power..."

His eyes widened in realization.

"That's right. I have been given the power of the Satan family."

"WHAT?!" Raiser looks at me in disbelief

"HOW?!"

"It happened on my third day of individual training with Tansa-sensei. I was originally training to achieve Balance Breaker in seven days, and to do so I had to go through brutal training sessions. After a couple days of training with my dragon and Tansa-sensei, they both noticed that I would not be able to reach Balance Breaker in seven days. Fearing that he wouldn't be able to create the strongest Sekiryuutei, Tansa-sensei decided on something. He decided that he would use an external source to boost my power enough to enter Balance Breaker, but he didn't just give me any regular power, he gave me _his _power. Only a very puny amount, but his nonetheless."

Raiser stood there, shocked.

"And by the way, his name IS Tansa, but that's not his whole name. He, is Tansa _Satan_, brother of Satan-sama."

"And he is now... my Onii-sama."

Grabbing Raiser I forced him to his knees, and placed my palm on his forehead.

A pool of dark energy swirled around us.

**Satan Magic: Phoenix Extraction! **

I cast the extraction spell. The dark energy swirled around Raiser. After a few seconds, it dissipated.

Floating above Raiser, was a red crystal with a flame inside.

It hovered for a moment, and then—

_*Shatter* _

It shattered.

"Your Phoenix abilities... are no more." I stated, and let go of Raiser.

He stumbled backwards a bit.

He then started violently flopping about, swinging his arms around.

"Nothing's happening!" He screamed

He continued to thrash around for a few more moments until finally stopping.

_**(SLAM!) **_

I kicked him in chest, shattering his Sternum, Ribs, and Clavicle.

They would not regenerate anymore.

[Raiser Phoenix-sama retires. Rias Gremory-sama wins.]

Grayfia's voice echoes through the battlefield.

I turn back to Rias and Asia. I slowly walk towards her.

I reach her, and kneel down.

"Ise..." She mumbles

"ISE!" She pulls me into a hug.

"It's over Buchou. You're free now."

She pulled her head from my shoulder.

"You dummy."

She's touching my face with a sad expression.

"What did it cost?"

"Hmm?" I'm confused.

"This power... what did it cost you?" She asks, worried.

"Ah... nothing, really..."

"Tansa-sensei's only request when he gave it to me... was for me to be his new brother."

"You know that things won't be normal any more, don't you?"

"To be taken into the Satan family... will you leave me?"

She asks sadly.

"No, I will never leave you, Buchou. You saved me when I was dying, you gave me a new life. I owe you my life now, I will never leave you."

"...You may have broken this engagement. But a new engagement might be brought in, you know? If you keep on doing this..."

"Then I will break up that engagement, if you wish, as well. Time and time again I will come and save you, because I'm Rias Gremory's [Pawn]. And Besides, your virginity belongs to me."

Uh oh...

Suddenly—

My lips are blocked.

Buchou put her hands around my neck and put her lips on top of mine.

— A Kiss.

It wasn't a deep kiss where we tangled our tongues, but I can feel her feelings from this soft kiss. Her soft lips and the smell of her crimson hair froze my brain.

After about a minute we overlapped our lips, Buchou's lips left mine. Then Buchou laughs.

K-Kissssss!?

I! I-I just had a kiss with Buchou!

"My first kiss. It's something that girls treasure in Japan, right?"

"Eh? Y-Yes, it certainly is! Huh!? Your first kissssss!?"

"A-Are you okay with it!? T-That it was me?"

"You did something that's worth having a kiss with me. It's a reward."

"Speaking of first kiss, do you really want my virginity that much?"

"I do! Ah!"

I answered way too fast.

"...Geez, you really are honest with these kinds of things."

Buchou starts to pat my cheek while I was apologising inside my head. Buchou just laughs happily.

I'm so glad. I'm really glad that Buchou is smiling again.

We were then enveloped by a blue light.

* * *

><p>(Observation Room. Sirzechs POV)<p>

Tansa-sensei already left with Grayfia after he watched Issei-kun take away Raiser's Phoenix power.

I can't believe he really gave my sisters [Pawn] the power of Satan...

Though I guess I should have expected as much, he seems to really care for the boy, almost like his real brother...

Currently Father and Lord Phoenix are discussing what just happened.

"Lord Phoenix. I'm very sorry that this engagement turned out like this. I never thought that Raiser..."

"You don't have to say any more, Lord Gremory. It was a good engagement for pure Devils, but it looks like we both had too much greed."

"...No, I also forced my greed onto my daughter."

"His name was Hyoudou-kun, correct? I wanted to thank him. What my son lacked was defeat. He overestimated the ability of our clan. To have it taken away from him will serve as a lesson."

"Lord Phoenix..."

"Your daughter has a wonderful servant. And for him to become part of the Satan family... the Underworld will certainly be in an uproar."

"...But, I never would have thought that my daughter would pick it up."

"—Welsh Dragon. I couldn't believe that that loathsome existence actually came to our side until I saw it."

"Then the next will be—."

"Yes, it must be. No, perhaps it already exists."

"Vanishing Dragon—. It's a matter of time until the red meets the white."

* * *

><p><span>(Several Days Later. Home. Tansa POV) <span>

"Hahahaha!" I entered the house with Grayfia while laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" She asked, looking at me like I'm crazy

"Oh nothing, I just get the feeling that Otouto-kun is having a hard time with females right about now. (This is when Rias and Asia fight over sleeping naked with Issei in canon)

We walk through the house and reach the bedroom door.

–!

There's a presence on the other side of the door. Grayfia noticed it too. And it feels familiar...

"Oh no..."

"Do you know who this is, Ta-chan?"

"It's her..."

I open the door slowly

"H-h-hello...?"

"**TANNSSAAAAA!**" A female voice screams out

"K-K-KATEREAAAAHHHH!"

I scream like a little girl.

* * *

><p>How was it?<p>

So for those of you who are ready to flame me for making Issei overpowered, calm down for just a second.

Issei isn't exactly that powerful. As he is now, he has the power of a very strong High-class devil or a low-tier Ultimate-class (when not in Balance Breaker).

In Balance Breaker he is about a level underneath Kokabiel. And as for his new Satan powers, he can use all of the Pillar powers, and they will be more potent with them than the Pillars are. However, he will not have the level of control, or the experience that the pillars have. And on top of it, Tansa only gave him a very miniscule amount of power. Just like any other ability he will have to train excessively to master it. Additionally, he can take away pillar powers, though as you'll see later it has drawbacks.

Issei will not be OP. As he is now when combining Satan Powers with Balance Breaker he will be only slightly above Kokabiel.

And how did you like the ending? Did you guess correctly?

I decided to make it Katerea rather than Serafall because for some reason I like Katerea

I'm weird.

Anyway, review and comment. Til next time!


	6. Illuyanka

Yo.

Thanks for all the reviews, PM's and comments guys. Appreciate it.

This is just a filler before the Excalibur arc. Mostly just familiar forest shit (I hope you like what I did with Tansa's familiar) as well as the confrontation with Katerea.

Enjoy.

* * *

><p>"KYYAAHHHH!"<p>

I scream as I try to run away.

Standing in my room, looking extremely pissed, is a tall woman, with long brown hair and tan skin. Framing her beautiful purple eyes is a pair of glasses, and light-red lipstick on her lips.. She's also wearing a low-cut dress showing off a large portion of her best. She is none other than... Katerea Leviathan... the daughter of Leviathan. **(A/N:I made her daughter instead of descendant in this fic)**

"Gah!"

Grayfia grabs my shirt and yanks me back into the room before I can run away.

"Trying to run away are we, Tansa?!" Katerea yelled as Grayfia pulled me back.

"Tansa... why is Katerea Leviathan in your house?" Grayfia looks at me

"And why does she seem so angry?"

"You don't need to know! Let me gooooo!" I plead with Grayfia and attempt to run away again.

"I don't need to know?!" Grayfia questioned me with a raised voice.

Now they're both mad at me!

"I am your girlfriend, need I remind you. I have a right to know why another female is angry at you."

Now she's done it...

**"GIRLFRIEND?!" **Katerea bellowed out, for the entire world to hear. She brought her hands up and started firing demonic bullets at me.

"LOOK WHAT YOU DID GRAYFIA! AHHH!"

I continue to scream as I bounce around the room, dodging demonic bullets.

Katerea keeps firing demonic bullets at me, looking livid. Did I really mean this much to her?!

The bullets are hitting everything, the desk, the bed, the lamp, and... NOO! NOT THAT!

"NOOOO! MY COLLECTION!" I scream as a box with a label reading "Do Not Open" is destroyed.

My magazines... sob...

"Enough of this!" Grayfia shouts as I weep for my loss.

_(Freeze) _

She freezes all the bullets... and myself. WHY ME?!

"Why'd you freeze me?!"

"You don't need to know why."

...Damn her...

"Now, I'll ask again. What is Katerea Leviathan doing in your room?"

"I should ask you the same thing, Lucifuge! Why are you with my Tansa?!" She shouts at Grayfia

"Your Tansa?"

"Yes, my Tansa!"

They glare at each other dangerously.

"H-h-hey... lets calm down... yeah?" I ask hesitantly.

""QUIET!"" They both turn and scream at me

They then turn back to each other and begin bickering. Something about who I belong to and why.

After about 2 minutes of screaming at each other, I feel like my ears are going to bleed...

I can't take this anymore...

I take in a huge breath of air

**"CALM THE FUCK DOWN!" **

They both stop yelling immediately. Looking at their positions, it looks like they were about to claw each others eye's out...

"Ah... silence..." I exhale deeply, enjoying the quiet.

They both back away from each other, still glaring.

"Hey! I said calm down! Now, allow me to explain."

They both then turn their attention to me.

"As you know, Grayfia, this is Katerea Leviathan daughter of Leviathan. And Katerea, this is Grayfia, head of the Lucifuge clan."

They both look at each other again.

"Hi."

"Hi."

They both say hello to each other. WHAT THE FUCK?! They were just about to kill each other!

"Hi? That's all you have to say to each other? Meh, nevermind. Its better than a screaming match. Anyway... to answer your question Grayfia, Katerea is... or was... how do I say this... erm... my former girlfriend..."

"Huh?" Was her intelligent response.

"And Katerea, Grayfia is my... current girlfriend... don't hurt me!"

I try to bring my hands up to shield my face, but I'm still frozen...

"So your former girlfriend... is Leviathan's daughter?"

"...Yeaahhhh..."

"What do you mean former? I'm his girlfriend now too! He can't leave me!" Katerea pipes in.

"The hell you talking about?! I can leave you whenever I want!" I protest

"No, you cannot!"

"Sure I can! I already did!" I argue

"That was because you disappeared! But now that I've found you, you're mine again."

"Wait... how exactly did you find me?"

"Imbecile! The whole Underworld knows you've returned ever since the rating game between Rias Gremory and Raiser Phoenix! You know, the one where you let a reincarnated _human_ use your power!"

"..."

"Don't tell me you never thought about that..." She looks at me in disbelief

"Heh.. heh..." I laugh weakly

"Unbelievable... you didn't even consider that letting him use your power would let everyone know you're still around..." Grayfia says, facepalming.

"Wow..."

"Wait, based on what you said they only know that I exist still! So how did you manage to find me?!"

"Simple. I just went to the city where Rias Gremory was currently residing, and had a look around. I concluded that since you helped her servant, you must be somewhere nearby her and her servants. After looking for a short while, I found you! Quite easily too, you didn't even try to change your appearance after all this time."

"Stalker."

"I'm not a stalker!" She shouts

"Technically you are... you did hunt me down and show up in my house..."

"That's not stalking! I was simply looking for my long-lost boyfriend, and now I found you. However, I found you with another woman..."

While Katerea is muttering something about other women possibly existing and something about exterminating them, Grayfia comes over to me and unfreezes me.

"Ah, thank you... it was rather cold..." I thank her

"Don't give me that. You have ice magic too, it shouldn't even faze you..."

"How do you know that? Maybe I was just freezing to death! What would you have done if I died of hypothermia, huh!?" .

"Anyway..." She sweat drops at my antics.

"What are you going to do about her? You're not going to leave me for your old girlfriend... are you?" She asks, looking sad.

"Why would I do that?"

"Well... she is the daughter of Leviathan, a Maou... and I'm just a Lucifuge and a servant of Lucifer."

She looks down at the ground, fearful that I may leave her.

I cup her cheek, and bring her eyes up to mine. I stare deeply into them, sadness very apparent in her eyes.

"Listen. You are my Grayfia, and you always will be."

"But there's no way she'll give up just like that..."

"I know that. But that doesn't mean we can't still be together right? Like I said, you'll always be my Grayifa, okay?"

She pulled me forward.

Our lips collided together.

It wasn't a lustful kiss, rather one filled with love. There was no tongue, just a love-filled kiss in the lips.

After a few seconds she pulled away.

"Just don't forget that I'm number one, alright?" She asks.

"Always. Now let me talk to her privately, alright? She might get even more angry than she already is." I motion towards Katerea, who is currently mumbling something about killing my so-called "female suitors". I hope she never finds any of the other girls I've been with in the human world...

"Ufufu." Grayfia giggles.

She then leaves through the door. As the door shuts with a click, Katerea is brought out of her musings.

"So..." I start

Almost immediately she tackles me to the ground.

"Mmphfff!"

She initiated a passionate kiss.

Doing the logical thing any man would do...

I just sat there and enjoyed the experience. We opened our mouths and our tongues danced passionately.

After around thirty seconds she pulled away, a string a saliva connecting our lips still.

"Um..." I look at her rather confused

Tears appear in her eyes. Oh god dammit she's crying!

"Tansa..." She says softly as she stares at me, her tears falling onto my face.

"Could you... um... get up, Katerea? This is rather uncomfortable..."

"No!" She screams and buries her face into my chest. She wraps her arms around me and squeezes me, as if trying to prevent me from leaving.

"I'm never letting go of you again!" She shouts into my chest.

Not knowing what to do, I do the logical thing and hug her, hopeful that this might relieve her.

"Shh, stop crying. I'm not going anywhere, so let's get off the ground yeah?" I ask gently.

She brings her head from out of my chest, and looks up at me.

Nodding, she stands up, and so do I.

While I'm dusting myself off-

"Why?" She asks.

"Hmm?"

"Why didn't you want to see me? Why?! I loved you! I loved you with all my heart, and one day you just up and leave me alone! You never even tried to contact me! Why?!" She screams emotionally.

She brings her hands up to her face and throws her glasses off. She plants her head into her palms and begins to cry.

Not knowing what else to do, I walk up to her.

I put my arms around her waist and bring her into a hug.

"Don't cry." I whisper gently into her ear.

She puts her arms around me and hugs me closer. We stay like this for a few minutes as she calms down.

"You know... I didn't want to leave you alone. Neither did I want to leave Grayfia... I didn't want to leave the Underworld at all. But I had to..."

"Do you know what my brother's dying wish was? For me to lead the Underworld as he did..." I recall the last words my brother spoke to me before he died at the hands of our "father".

"But I couldn't... I just couldn't..."

I looked into her beautiful purple eyes, and she looked into my blood-red eyes. Filled with sadness, grief, and regret.

"It isn't that I didn't want to lead the Underworld, but rather I couldn't. I'm not a leader. The truth is, I'm more of a fool than anything else. I thought what I was doing was for the best. But who knows, truly, what is best? It is because of me that our people, who were already battered from the war, had to put up with a civil war, which only threw the Underworld into further turmoil. It is because of me that you... Grayfia... the entire Underworld had to suffer."

I pause for a few seconds, self-loathing.

"Heh, its funny really, they used to call me Demon King just like my brother, but some King I am. My "leadership" threw you guys into a civil war... how pathetic."

"Tansa..." She continued to stare into my eyes.

"I... I had no idea how you felt... I never even considered why you left... I only cared about myself and how I could get you back. But you know what? None of that matters now, does it?" She questioned me.

"Heh. I guess you're right. That's all done and over with... though it doesn't make me feel better. I'm the reason so many have died pointlessly..."

_(Slap)_

Katerea slaps me across the face. Not too hard, but hard enough to make a statement.

"Stop. You are here now, aren't you? So stop thinking about that. Your failures in the past are in the past. Now is now. So please, stop thinking like that. You don't look good with a sad face."

"Oh? And who was the one crying her eyes out earlier?" I immediately go back to teasing.

"That's... eh..."

"Hahaha! You don't look too good with a sad face either, my beautiful Katey-chan."

"You... you called me Katey again..." She looks really happy. Tears pooling in her eyes again.

I pull her closer to me.

"No more crying."

I kissed her again, passionately. Our tongues swirling around each other.

We kissed for nearly a minute. I broke off the kiss and hugged her closely.

"I'm sorry for running away from you." I apologized, and she looked up at me.

"I was scared of you. Not that I was genuinely afraid of you, but rather I was afraid of what would have happened after I saw you again..."

"Oh, don't worry."

She broke off our hug, and pulled away from me. She walked over to wear she threw her glasses and put them back on. She then turned back to me.

"Don't worry, Ta-chan. You're going to get it, I assure you." She smiled a little too sweetly, and coated her hand in demonic energy.

"Oh... heh..."

I back away slowly.

"Haha... haAAAHHHH!"

I jet out the door, screaming again.

"Ufufufu." Katerea giggled as Tansa ran away.

* * *

><p>I'm currently in the living room after narrowly avoiding getting killed by Katerea.<p>

I peak around the corner towards the stairs to make sure no one's coming down.

"Phew." I sigh in relief.

"Tansa-chan."

"AHHH!" I jump 30 feet in the air.

I turn around, slowly. Oh...

"Ah... its you Grayfia. You scared me..."

"Yes, indeed... Anyway, I received a message from Ojou-sama. They will be returning to school tomorrow, and she advises that you go back aswell.

"But-"

"No."

"But I don't-"

"No. You are going back to school tomorrow, and that is final." She said sternly.

"What are you, my mother?!"

She raises up her hand and coats it in demonic energy, ready to punish me.

"Okay, okay! I'm going!" I raise my hands up in surrender.

I turn away and walk back to my room.

"And Tansa-chan, wipe the lipstick off your face."

Oops.

* * *

><p><span>(School)<span>

It's been a few days since Otouto-kun destroyed Raiser and his servants in the rating game, and I guess they finally decided to go back to school.

I however, am being forced to go back because of Grayfia... WHY do I even have to go to school?! I'm THE MAOU of the Underworld, well... not currently... but you know what I mean. POINT IS, I shouldn't have to go to school! And why am I still agreeing to "protect" Rias? Sirzechs' blackmail scheme doesn't even apply anymore, seeing as Katerea already found me!

Though... I do technically have a little brother that goes to school...

But nonetheless, I'm walking to school early and headed for Otouto's house. Something about training in public to show off for girls...

After walking for about 10 minutes I arrive at Issei's... he lives closer to me than I thought. He's standing outside waiting for me, wearing a skin tight black t-shirt and track pants...

"What are you wearing...?"

"How else am I supposed to show off for the beauties at school?!" He asks me as if I should know all this.

"I'm going to be a harem king, and a proper harem king shows off his good looks for the girls to see!"

"You're an idiot."

He then ranted off some more about how he's going to be harem king this and harem king that, and something about a babe army. He ranted all the way until reaching the academy.

We walked through the front gate, and there's nobody here really, save a few other weirdo's like us who showed up early.

We made our way towards the Kendo Club building. The place is real nice, the girls keep everything very clean, even on the outside. It looks like they put a new board over the hole Issei and his two butt-buddies peep into, though it'll probably be magically reopened later. Poor Kendo club girls. Speaking of the girls here, I think I know the reason Issei chose this place to "train"...

"So remind me again exactly what you want to do." I look over at him

"Well, I wanted you to spar with me and tell me how well I'm doing in hand-to-hand combat, since I haven't had any practice in a few days."

"And...?"

"And what?"

"What was this about showing off for girls?"

"Ah, yes yes. You see, after you nearly killed me over a million times and tortured me, my body got a lot better looking, just like yours. So if we spar out here then there's no doubt that the girls will see me, and they'll be all over me! They will say things like "Ohh Ise-kun, you look so sexy now." And things like "Marry me Ise-sama!" You know?"

"I think you're deluded baka-otouto..." I deadpan at him as he continues his fantasies.

"So hurry up and get changed, lets go!"

ugh...

"Fine."

I get changed into my usual training uniform, a black t-shirt with black track pants and black shoes. I can't believe I'm helping this moron show off for girls...

"Alright, let's get this over with." I grumble out as I finish changing

He nods and gets into a battle stance, all while... taking of his shirt...

"Sigh..." I sigh

"Here I come!"

He leeps at me with his fist raised, pointed at my stomach.

I side step his attack and he falls face first into the ground.

"Ow..." he rubs his nose after face-planting.

"What the hell was that? Are you going to fight me or am I just wasting my time? You know I don't want to be here anyway."

"Tch, stupid Tansa... Alright, for real this time!"

This time he leeps towards me again and goes for a right hook to my side. I go to dodge however I'm met with a let fist in my face. Why didn't I see that coming...

He tries to bury his fist further into my face but my head doesn't move an inch.

"Nice punch, otouto." I compliment

"However..."

I knee him right in the stomach, hard.

*Cough!*

He coughs a bit from the impact. He stumbles backwards a bit until regaining his footing.

"Are you ready to get serious?" I ask

He looks up at me and smirks.

"Yeah, since we're at the kendo club, think we should use swords?"

"Hmm, not a bad idea. Here, I have a few heavy bokkens stored away."

I reach into my pocket dimension and pull out two heavy bokkens, similar to the one's I used with Kiba's training.

We both take rather strange looking stances with our bokkens, I hold mine calmly in one hand, at my side, pointed forward, while he simply bends his knees and points the bokken out to the side.

We seem to have been talking rather long as we seem to have drawn a crowd, only about 10 girls though, and a few males.

"You ready?" I ask

"Let's go!"

Like a switch being flipped, we both burst forward and close the distance instantly. His downward slash is met with my upward slash. He then transitions into a burst of five strikes. I easily dodge all five, as he is not anywhere near my capabilities with a sword, though he is surprisingly good.

I jump backwards a few feet and bend down slightly. I lunge forward with a salvo of strikes aiming at his chest. I drive him back as he desperately tries to dodge or parry my attacks.

He seems unfazed as I continue to rain strikes on him, however he's faltering. I'm putting a significant amount of power behind my strikes after all.

I ease off the offensive and he immediately takes advantage, he turns his shoulder towards me and lashes out with a wave of jabs. After around 7 thrusts he rolls to the right and makes a powerful upward slash. I bring my bokken down and our swords collide.

_(Crack)_

Both swords crack, and break.

The crowd, which increased several times over and now includes the Kendo Club girls, look at us astonished.

I can hear them conversing amongst themselves, thanks to my devil hearing.

"Who is that fighting Tansa-kun?"

"They're really skilled... did you see how fast they moved?"

"Look at that boy's hair... isn't that-?"

"Hyoudou..."

"Nonsense. That pervert didn't have a body like that."

"What do you think Murayama?" The pink haired one asked, Katese I think her name was. The Kendo Club captain.

"No, that's definately Hyoudou, look at his hair and his face. But what happened to him?"

They continue hypothesizing about ways that Otouto-kun could have gotten such a physique in only two weeks. I look over at him

"Looks like your plan worked, Otouto-kun."

He simply grinned at me.

From the crowd a girl screams

"OTOUTO?!"

Another adds in-

"Did Tansa-kun just call Hyoudou, Otouto?!"

We are instantly surrounded by students all gasping and gossiping about what he did to me and how he did it in order for me to call him Little Brother.

I can't stand these fangirls...

"Relax. I simply adopted him into my family is all." I stated, they all gasp and look at us shocked.

He smiles nervously

"Ah. There you two are." A girl walks towards us from within the crowd.

Oh good, it's Rias.

"Come, we have club business." She orders us to follow her.

"Do I have to?" I whine

"Yes. It's mandatory." She says with authority

"Fine..." We both get dragged off by the red-headed devil.

* * *

><p><span>(Clubroom)<span>

Otouto and I follow Rias to the clubroom, and we picked up Asia along the way. Apparently its urgent.

We finally arrive at the creepy old building and it seems like everyone else has already gathered. We situate ourselves and I finally ask the question on everyone's minds.

"So what's this about?"

"Ah yes. Well, as you know Tansa-sama-"

"Tansa."

"Huh?"

"Just call me Tansa."

"But you're Satan-sama's-"

"No. I am Tansa, that is all. The same goes for the rest of you. Do not call me Tansa-sama or Satan-sama."

"Ufufu, and if I do?" Akeno chimes in

"Then I will punish you." I send her a sadistic grin, this seems to have gotten her excited as she giggles into her hand.

"Enough, Akeno. And very well Tansa-kun. Anyhow, as you know Tansa-kun the familiar forest opens up only once a month to devils, and seeing as we have two new members I think this would be a good time to get Ise and Asia their familiars."

"I see."

"Um, Buchou... what's a familiar?"

Rias brought out her hand and pointed her palm upwards

With a poof a red bat appears on her hands

"This is my familiar. They are basically beings that are bound to a devil as a servant or ally. They assist their masters in various tasks, such as getting information, relaying messages, or performing odd jobs."

"This is mine." Akeno spoke up and a palm-sized Oni appeared on the floor, and jumped onto her shoulder.

"….This is Shiro."

Koneko was hugging a white kitten. A girl named Koneko with a kitten familiar... how cute.

"Mine is…."

"I don't want to know." Issei looked at Kiba

"You are so cold." Kiba made a bitter smile and a small bird appeared on his shoulder.

"So tonight we'll be getting you guys your familiars, and you too if you want one Tansa-kun."

Oh I know exactly what I want...

My thoughts were interupted.

_(Knock Knock) _

"Oh, more devils." I said sensing the aura's behind the door.

Rias looked slightly confused at the intrusion.

"Come in." She said, after hearing what I said.

The door open and eight students entered the clubroom. Seven females and one male.

"Ah, Sona. It's nice to see you. What brings you here?" Rias greeted the now-named Sona. She's in her late teens with a slim figure, short bob-cut black hair, violet eyes, and glasses. Dressed in the girls uniform.

"It's nice to see you too Rias." She greeted back.

"Um, Buchou... this is..."

"Yes, Ise. This is Sona Shitori, her real name is Sona Sitri. She is a high-class devil and the heir to the Sitri clan. She is also our student council president."

"EHHH?!" He excaimed.

As Issei was screaming a short blond-haired guy interjected

"Rias-senpai, you didn't mention anything about us to him before?"

"It's alright Saji. It's not like we could meet whenever we like." She said with a small smile.

Finally Issei managed to get a grip

"So Shitori is just an alias?" He asked

"That is corrected. For protection."

"I see. Well, where are my manners. I'm Hyoudou Issei, second year and pawn of Rias Gremory. Please take care of me." He bowed

"And I'm Asia Argento, second year and bishop of Rias Gremory! P-please take care of my aswell!" Asia said rather nervously.

"Saji. Introduce yourself aswell." She ordered the blonde guy

"Hai Kaichou. Genshirou Saji, second year and pawn of Sona Sitri."

"Nice to meet you, Saji." Issei extended his arm for a handshake.

"Don't touch me." Blond-guy slapped his hand away.

"I refuse to shake hands with one of the perverted trio. It's hard to believe we're both [Pawns]."

"Oh? And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, just that I've taken four [Pawns]. You, who are a loser in school, could never hope to beat me. You disgrace the position of [Pawn]"

""PppfffffhaahahAHAHA!"" Issei and I both started laughing at this kid.

"Saji, stop embarrassing me. You should know that Hyoudou-kun has taken eight [Pawns] and is the one who defeated Raiser Phoenix, a high-class devil with significant strength, as well as the majority of his peerage, single handedly and seemingly effortlessly.."

"EEHHHHHH!? Eight?! But that's all of them!" He screams

"Hahahaha... ah... That is correct, weak four [Pawn]-kun, I took them all." Issei said with superiority

Saji looked defeated and he turned toward me.

"And what about you?! What kind of piece did you take, Mr. Pretty-boy King-asshole who gets all the girls?!"

"SAJI!" Sona yelled at him

"Mr. Pretty-boy King-asshole huh?" My hair then shadow's my eyes.

"Tell me, do you want to die?"

I approached the Blonde-haired kid slowly, letting my aura leek out. He showed no signs of backing down, though he seems frightened.

Suddenly, Sona came in-between us.

"Saji! Back down now! How dare you make a fool of me!" She scolds him, he looks up at her shocked.

She then turns to me and bows deeply.

"I apologize, Tansa-sama. Please overlook my foolish servants actions just now." She asked me respectfully

The entire student council's mouths dropped to the floor when she bowed to me.

"It's fine. I wasn't actually going to kill him..."

"Ano... Kaichou..." Saji started

"Why are you bowing to this guy?" he asks

"Be silent, Saji. For those of you who don't know, this man is Tansa-sama. His real name is Tansa Satan, brother of the original Satan and one of the original Maou of the Underworld."

The whole council went wide-eyed at her procolomation, and their mouths would have crashed through the floor if they could.

Sona then turned around and faced Blond-guy.

"Apologize, Saji. Now!"

"H-hai!" He stammered towards me and bowed

"Please forgive me! Don't kill me!" He begged me

"Get up... I wasn't going to kill you, or even hurt you actually... I just wanted to scare you, and it seemed to have worked haha!" I laughed at him and they all looked at me incredulously

"And let's not call Issei a loser, yeah? He's my brother now, so techincally he's above even you two... maybe even above an Ultimate-class? Hmm..." I trailed off, and they went wide-eyed, again. Even Sona this time.

"You mean to say... you adopted Hyoudou-kun into the Satan family?!" Sona questioned in disbelief

"That is correct." I said to her

She looked shocked.

After a few minutes of composing themselves they finally got down to business.

Asia then looked over at Saji.

"Ano... Saji-san, its nice to meet you!" She bowed to him

He instantly grabbed her hand

"No, Asia-chan the pleasure is all mine! I finally meet the new beautiful blond bishoujo!" He shook her hand passionately

Almost instantly Issei grabbed his hand, crushing it..

"It is nice for her to meet you Saji! And by that, I mean touch her again and I will _kill you..._" he threatened

"Enough, Otouto-kun." I ordered, and he let go of his hand.

"In any case... I couldn't help but overhear you're planning on going to the familiar forrest tonight?" Sona tried to change the subject.

"That's right." Rias said

"Well, we can't both go at the same time, as I planned to go tonight as well."

Rias frowned.

"Well this is troublesome, seeing as the Familiar Master only see's one peerage per month..."

"True... I don't suppose you could let me see him first?"

"Absolutely not. Ah, I have an idea. How about a game then? The winner gets to go the forest tonight."

"Surely you're not suggesting a Rating Game, Rias?" She looks at Rias with a raised eyebrow

"Not at all, what do you say we settle this as normal highschool students, with sports?" Rias suggests

"I see. Very well, you have yourself a game Rias." She accepted Rias' challenge.

Sparks could be seen between their eyes

Oh boy.

* * *

><p>(Tennis Court)<p>

...I'm speechless.

"Kyaa~! it's Sona Onee-sama!" random female #1 screamed

"Uwaaa! Akeno Onee-sama! You're as beautiful as always!" random male #1 screamed

"Rias Onee-sama! Please out with me!" Random male #2 said

"Tsubaki-sama! Kyaaa!" Random female #2 screamed

People gathered around the tennis court as the 4 most popular females in the school faced off in a tennis match. Issei is staring intently at their bodies, especially their skirts that seem to fly upwards magically every time they swing or jump, revealing their panties. Asia was standing to his right cheering while Koneko and Kiba looked at Issei disturbed.

"Here it goes, Sona." Rias is holding a tennis ball ready to serve

Sona nods

The match started as both sides furiously swung their rackets, pounding the ball to shreds. 10 minutes passed at the score was tied 15-15.

"Kaichoouu! Win for us~~!

We looked up to see Saji waiving a student council flag on top of the fence. This dude's weird.

The match was getting even more heated, until-

"Take this! Shitori-style spin serve!" Sona shouted and hit the ball with a little demonic power released on it.

... Wow

"Naive! I can just counter it with Gremory-style!" Rias was about to hit the ball until... it changed direction.

"15-30!"

"Did she just use demonic power?" Koneko asks

"This is getting out of hand..."

"HAHA! KAICCHOUUUU YOU'RE AWESOME~!"

The students seem unfazed by the use of magic. These people are dense...

"Good thing this people are so oblivious..."

They nod at my comment.

They game just got more out of hand from there...

* * *

><p><span>(Clubroom)<span>

So the match didn't end, shown by the broken tennis rackets.

"We've decided on a team battle instead." Rias said entering the room.

"We've decided on dodgeball. It will be tomorrow night at the gym."

* * *

><p><span>(Gym)<span>

The club members are warming up before they start. The girls are wearing white t-shirts with blue accents with the academy emblem on the left front with navy blue bloomers. Kiba is wearing a grey and white tracksuit. Rias is wearing a pick and white tracksuit. Otouto and I are wearing our black sleeveless t-shirts with black track pants.

"Everyone, could you please gather around for a bit?" Issei called

They all gathered around him, save for myself. He then pulled out headbands with the words Occult Club sewed into it.

"I was hoping this might lift everyone's spirit."

"Issei-san made them over-night!"

"Haha, thought it was Asia who taught me how to sew." Issei smiled while rubbing the back of his head.

"Sob..." I'm crying off to the side

"Tansa-kun why are you crying?" Rias questions

"He even sews... sob... just like Onii-sama..."

They all looked at me in disbelief. It's not everyday you hear that Satan sewed.

"Well, it's my first time sewing so that's the best I can do."

"It's amazing Issei-kun." Kiba complimented

"Well-made..." Good lord girl speak more

"Ara ara, Issei-kun worked so hard for us. Now we can't lose"

"No! Buchou and Akeno-san did most of the work. Even Koneko, Kiba and Asia did more than me." He rose his hands up shaking them back and forth

"!?" "Issei! Your hands!" Rias pointed at his hands

His hands, mostly fingers, are riddled with bandages.

He quickly pulled his hands behind his back.

"It's nothing... I pricked myself like an idiot is all." he smiled at them

Rias frowned. She then showed an emotional face and walked towards him, and hugged him in front of everyone. Everyone seemed shocked.

"Thank you very much, my cute Issei... Please... stay with me forever..." her voice wavered

Everyone was surprised at what she just said. I'm not, I'm not allowed to be emotional in public... even though I was just crying.

"Of course I'll stay with you Buchou. I said it before and I'll say again, I'm yours forever." he tried to cheer her up

She smiled brightly and reluctantly let go of him.

"Sorry that we're late."

Sona and her peerage walked in, and Rias went back to being less emotional.

* * *

><p>(Game Start)<p>

They have 2 more people than us, it would be three however one of Sona's girls went to go be referee.

Currently, Tsubasa, a tall girl with blue shoulder-length hair and matching eyes, is holding the ball. She then aims it at Koneko and hurls it towards her, hard.

Koneko bent back to dodge it, but the ball ripped part of her shirt off.

*PitPit!* "Koneko out."

That was quick.

The game continued as Rias and Akeno did most of the attacking. Issei was dodging mostly and passing it around, as he can't bring himself to throw a ball at a girl. Kiba threw the ball lightly, probably missing on purpose, and Asia just dodged mostly. I just stood there, they haven't tried to hit me yet, ha. The simple game then turned into a warzone as they started using their demonic powers.

"This will be the last match." Referee girl called out.

Only myself, Rias, Akeno, Sona, Saji and Issei remained.

Saji was holding the ball, trying to decide who to hit.

Can't hit Rias, she's an idol.

Can't hit Akeno, same thing, plus I'll kill you.

Can't hit me, I'm a Maou, technically.

Can't hit Issei, I'll kill you again.

Saji then glared at me (why me?) and gripped onto the ball.

"HEY PRETTY-BOY MAOU! TAKE THIS!" He threw the ball hard as shit at me.

"Tansa!" ""Tansa-kun!"" "Onii-sama!" "Tansa-senpai!" "Tansa-san!"

Rias, Akeno, Kiba, Issei, Asia and Koneko all shouted at me as the ball flew towards me, fast as hell.

I just stood there. I then lifted my right hand up.

"Foolish."

_(Bang!) _

The ball collided with my palm and made a huge gust of wind, as well as a banging sound.

They all looked at me shocked as I just caught the ball easily.

Using my huge hands, I gripped the ball hard and pointed it at Saji.

"Throwing the ball at me? You would have been better off hitting Otouto-kun. Well, even then, it might have actually been better for you to aim for Rias." I said as I gripped the ball even harder

I then threw the ball at Saji with speeds that none but a trained fighter could dodge.

_(Splat!) _

I hit him... in the crotch... oops.

"Oh... I'm sorry..." I apologized as he fell to the ground groaning

"S-Saji out!" The referee called as they took Saji away to get healed. I feel bad now, I probably scarred him for life.

The game concluded with the Student Council's loss.

* * *

><p><span>(Clubroom)<span>

"You did very well, I'm proud of you all." Rias praised everyone

"But it was Tansa who helped us win the last match." Kiba pointed out.

"No. Your leader is the one who led you to victory, all I did was stand there most of the time then smash a guys crotch..."

"Ara, how modest Tansa-kun. Maybe you'll let me "smash" your crotch later?" Akeno said provocatively

"Maybe." I grinned at her, she giggled.

"Then let's not waste anymore time. Time to get you guys your familiars."

(Forest)

We teleported to this creepy old forest... still hasn't changed since I was last here.

The forest is very thick, and it can be quite hard to breathe if you're claustrophobic.

I inhale deeply, as the air in here is calming

Suddenly...

"Get Dazed!" Who the hell

A young man wearing rough clothing jumps out from nearby bushes.

"Who are you?!" Issei immediately goes on the deffensive

"Whoa, calm yourself devil-kun."

"Ise, he's the one who will help us find your new familiars." Rias points out

"Oh. I see." Issei drops his guard

"My name is Satooji of Madara Town! I'm a devil in training, and am aiming to become the Familiar Master!" Satooji introduced himself energetically

"Satooji-san, I've brought the one's I spoke of as well as an extra."

She introduced myself, Asia and Issei to the dude.

"Hoh! A strong looking young man, a beautiful blond girl and Satan's brother, huh? Just leave it to me then! If it's me, any Familiar in the forst would be "Get Daze"!"

What the hell is get daze? Eh... I don't care that much.

"Then, what kind of familiar would you like? A cute one? Maybe a fast one?"

"Ano... a cute one please." Asia spoke nervously

"A cute one? No problem!" He gave her a thumbs up

Issei sat there thinking for a few seconds

"What kind of strong ones are out there?" he asks

"Well, if you're looking for strong ones you could always go for a Hydra, or maybe even a Phoenix if you can find one. But if you want the strongest, then that would be the Dragon King Tiamat! It's a legendary dragon who's strength is said to rival Maou, it's also the only female dragon amongst the dragon kings."

Issei looked like he was considering fighting Tiamat

"Don't even think about it Otouto. Tiamat is way stronger than you are currently. You'd have to initiate Juggernaut Drive to even stand a chance." I said, he looked disappointed.

"However, I would like to say that the strongest familiar in the forest-"

"-is not the Dragon King Tiamat."

Satooji looked at me surprised.

"Oh? Then what is?"

"This."

I brought my hands together, and pointed them towards the ground. A light blue magic circle appeared on the ground, a very big one.

"Arise, and walk amongst the living once more, Illuyanka!" I shout and the magic circle glows very brightly, illuminating the entire forest.

The glow dies down, and standing in the middle of the huge circle is a huge Ash-grey wolf covered in blue-flames.

"What the?!" Satooji looks shocked, and so does the rest of the club

"Ah, it's been a while hasn't it, Illuyanka?" I spoke to the giant wolf

**"Master? Is that you?" **

"Aye, my old friend. It is I."

"Ano... Onii-sama... what is that?!" Issei exclaimed pointing at Illuyanka

"Well, for that I need to give you a history lesson. Gather round children, it's story time."

They all made a semi-circle in front of me, and Illuyanka sat there waiting.

"In this world, there are many strong beings. The majority of them are Gods, however even among Gods there's a certain ten that could be considered the Gods among Gods. They are named Ophis, the infinite dragon god, and the strongest existence. There is also Shiva, the Hindu god of destruction; Indra, the Hindu heavenly emperor; Brahma, the Hindu god of creation; and Vishnu the Hindu supreme god of Vaishnavism. Next is Thor, the Norse god of Storms, Hades the Greek god of the Underworld, Lugh the High King of the Irish Gods, and Aten the Egyptian God of the Sun, an aspect of Ra."

"Wow..." They all look amazed

"Ano... Tansa-san, thats only nine?" Asia pointed out

"Correct. The last being in the Top Ten Strongest is the Greek Monster known as Typhon, or Fenrir as he's more commonly referred to as. He is the God-slaying wolf, feared by most if not all Gods."

"Then is this...?!"

"No, this is not Typhon. Typhon, the most fearsome monster of the Greek, was the son of Gaia, the Greek God of the Earth and Tartarus. However, Typhon was not the only God-slaying monster ever created."

They all looked at Illuyanka.

"Illuyanka, like Typhon, was born of a God and Tartarus. However, long before many of the world mythologies today, he was slain by Tarhunt, the Hittite God of the Sky and Storms. His existence was only rumored among even the highest Gods, not even the oldest of the Gods now, save for Ophis, even remembered him. I, after convincing Ophis of telling me where his remains were kept, set out to find Illuyanka. Once I found him, I gave him a portion of my power in order to bring him back to life, similar to how the Evil Pieces are able to reincarnate a devil."

I then extended my hand and a black flame appeared

"The power I gave to him was my Hellfire, the Ancestor to the fire of the Phoenix clan. Similar to Otouto's hellfire, Illuyanka's appears to be blue, as it is "cooled" so to speak, meaning it is not as potent in him as it is me. Before I disappeared from the Underworld, I had him seal himself here in this forest, only to be awakened by me summoning him again."

Illuyanka nods, and they all look at him in awe.

"In terms of power, Illuyanka is not as strong as Typhon, so he would not fit within the Top Ten. However, he is still easily within the Top Twenty, maybe even Top Fifteen, and his fangs are no less deadly than Typhon's."

They continue to stare at Illuyanka, eyes wide open.

"So Illuyanka, now that I've called you back, will you return to my side once again?"

**"Of course, master." **he bows his head.

"Excellent. Now can you do something about your size? It would be most unfortunate if you were to teleport into my house as big as you are."

He nods and his body begins to compress.

Now standing in front of us is a larger-then-normal ash-grey wolf with very light blue eyes. The blue flame around his body now extinguished.

He comes up to my side and I pat him on the head.

"You're not going to bind him to you?" Satooji looks at me with a raised eyebrow.

"No, I have no reason to. I consider Illuyanka my friend and partner, not a servant." I state

Satooji nods in acceptance.

"Now all that's left is to find Ise and Asia a familiar." Rias says and we walk off further into the forest.

After walking for around twenty minute Satooji stops and points up at a tree.

"Look. A sprite dragon." He points a tiny dragon sitting on a tree branch.

"Sprite dragon?" Issei asks

"Yeah, the sprite dragon. Just like it's name, it's a dragon that uses blue lightning."

"It's still a baby, so if you're going to catch it now is the time. You will definitely not be able to control it once it matures. It won't be Dragon-king level, but it's still considered top-tier among dragons." he explains.

"Sprite Dragon. It is also my first time seeing one. What beautiful scales... It's glowing blue like a purple-blue diamond." Rias was looking at the dragon, deeply moved.

"Ise. Since you are part dragon, what do you say you make that dragon your familiar?"

"Hmm... it's certainly fitting, me being part dragon thanks to Ddraig..." Issei seems to be in deep thought

"Alright! I decided! I shall make you, Sprite Dragon, my familiar!" He points at the dragon, proclaiming his goal.

And then...

"Kyaa!" Asia screams. She has slime on her.

"This is?!" Rias screams as well, she has the green slime on her as well.

*Splash Splash Splash* The slime falls from the sky

"Did it fall from the trees?" I ask, intrigued by the slime.

"A slime." Thank you, for those words of wisdom Kiba.

"Is it poisonous?!" Issei asks frantically, but what happens next blew me away.

"My c-clothes... their melting!" Just as Asia screamed, the girls' uniforms start to dissolve, exposing their underwear.

"Uwaa!" Issei's nose explodes, and blood rushes to his crotch.

The slime continues to attack the girls, and starts to melt their panties and bra's as well...

Koneko smacked Kiba while hiding her private parts.

"Please don't look..."

"Ah, sorry Koneko-chan." Kiba quickly turned around, rubbing his stomach.

A tentacle appears from behind the tree and wraps around the girls.

Asia screams as the tentacle makes its way up her leg. It enters her ripped clothes and starts moving. Rias and Koneko are also getting felt up by the tentacles. All while Satooji maintains a proper look, though he has blood running down his nose. I just stand there, staring at Akeno. If this thing even dares to touch Akeno...

"This one doesn't have a name, and it's slime melts clothes. And also its just mere tentacles. They often attack their prey together. Though they're called monsters, they are virtually harmless, minus the fact they eat clothes.

"I've found it!" Issei screams while he continues to lose blood

"Buchou! I would like to make this slime my familiar!" he proclaims.

"Ise-iyyan! Please, iyaa! reconsider." Rias pleads with him

The tentacles then start to move around her breasts.

"Done considering! This will be my familiar!"

"Sigh..." I sighed.

Then the tentacles does what it should not have, and latches onto Akeno.

"Ara, ara, iyaan!" Akeno moans, she seems to be enjoying this.

"That's far enough..." I say

Using my hellfire, I start to burn away the slime. I burn off the slime on Rias, Akeno and Koneko

I then turn to burn the slime that's still on Asia, but-

"NO!" Issei jumps up and hugs Asia tightly. Asia blushes at the contact.

"Don't touch Sli-sli!"

"You named the fuckin thing already?" I ask incredulously

Issei continues to "protect" the slime while hugging onto Asia

_*Buzz* _

Suddenly, the Sprite Dragon that was on the nearby tree flies over.

I looked up and without warning, the dragon unleashed it's lightning attack on Issei, frying him and Satooji.

"Sprite dragons only give electric damage to those it acknowledges as enemies. It must have thought the young man there was attacking the girl."

It then electrocutes the slime that's covering Asia and it turns the slime to ashes.

"Looks like it eliminated the slimes and tentacles that were attacking Asia. Maybe this dragon is male, I heard male dragon's often take a liking to females of other races." Rias pats the dragon on the head.

"Ano... can I make this dragon my familiar?" Asia asks

"Sprite dragons only open up to those with pure hearts. It's unusual for them to be accepting of a devil... you must be a very kind and pure-hearted person."

"Well, she did used to be a nun..." I said

The dragon landed on Asia's shoulder, after shocking Issei again.

She then picked it up and put it in front of her on the ground.

She drew a red magic circle around the dragon

"I-In the name of Asia Argento, I order you! Y-You shall become my familiar and respond to my contract!"

The circle glowed for a moment, before dying down, signalling the creation of a contract.

The dragon then flew back to Asia and it started playing with her.

"Hahaha, Rassei-kun, you're tickling me."

"Rassei?" Issei questions, finally getting up from being burned and crying over the so-called "Sli-sli".

"Well... since he uses lightning and I wanted to use Issei-san's name, I named him Rassei. Is that okay?"

"It's fine Asia-chan! Then, Rassei, lets get along!"

Issei tried to pat Rassei but it electrocuted him again.

"Gaa." It made a sound as Issei died on the floor.

I then walked up to it and tried to pat it

It then shot out electricity again, trying to hurt me.

I received no damage, and Rassei looked confused.

"Ha, silly dragon. You can't hurt me." I said and walked away with Illuyanka.

* * *

><p>(Clubroom)<p>

"Alright everyone, let's celebrate Asia and Tansa-kun getting their familiars." Rias clapped and a cake formed

"I personally baked it~" She said happily as she cut it

They then dug in to the cake, and I snuck out the door and teleported back home with Illuyanka.

* * *

><p><span>(Home)<span>

"Hah..." I sighed as I walked into my room, Illuyanka following suit.

"You go ahead and sleep wherever you like, Illu. There's plenty of room around here. And if one of the girls asks you what you're doing here, tell them to talk to me." I told him and he nodded, and trailed off somewhere.

I then got into bed, and tried to fall asleep.

However, I was soon joined by a certain tan-skinned beauty, who was completely naked.

"Ah, hey Katey-chan." I greeted her

She smiled at me and cuddled next to me on the bed.

"What were you doing out so late?" She asks

"I was with Sirzechs' sister and her servants, they wanted me to join them on their trip to the familiar forest."

"I see."

"I found Illu while I was there too. So if you see a large wolf walking around the house don't freak out." I advised her

"Illu?" She asked me

"Yeah, Illuyanka. You know, the wolf?"

"Oh... I see. Well, I'll watch out for him then."

"Oh, Ta-chan." she called me

"Hmm?"

I turned to her and she got up on top of me.

She brought her head down and kissed me passionately. Our tongues danced around each other as she drew the saliva out of my mouth.

After a few minutes of kissing she broke away

"What was that for?" I asked as she layed next to me, and put her head on my chest.

"I'm just glad that we're together again." she smiled at me.

"Good night Tansa, I love you." She said as she closed her eyes.

"Good night, Katey-chan." I said as I fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Phew, 9000 words, holy shit.<p>

Like I said, this was more of a short story chapter plus a means to nudge Katerea into Tansa's harem. Next chapter will begin the Excalibur arc.

And what do you think about what I had happen with Katerea? To elaborate some, Tansa left both Katerea and Grayfia (he was with both at the same time) when he left the underworld. Being that Katerea is more vengeful than Grayfia, he was rather terrified of what might happen should she ever find him again, hence why he never tried to find her or let her find him. Plus, Katerea can be rather scary when she's angry, as we'll see later on.

As for Illuyanka: Illuyanka is essentially the Hittite equivalent to Typhon (Fenrir). Since the Hittites and their religion were wiped out long ago, and their gods no longer around, no one except Ophis knew where its remains were after being slain by Tarhunt. (Tarhunt is the Hittite equivalent to Zeus, and in Greek mythology Zeus is the one who slayed Typhon.)

I'm also taking suggestions as to what Tansa should do about Kokabiel. Should I have him crush him in a game of tactics and counter-planning against Kokabiel, should I just have Issei annihilate Kokabiel with the help of Tansa, or should I do something entirely different? Help me decide! D:

And Issei's social status will improve with the girls of the school now that he's the little brother of their "King". Perhaps I'll bring Murayama and Katese into the story somehow, or even Kiru?

Review and Comment. Peace.


	7. Excalibur

Hey. Sorry about not posting the chapter earlier, but I really wanted to get my first chapter of Cloudy Skies out. If you haven't read it already, I ask that you do. You Donten Ni Warau fans might like it.

And now let's get on with the chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it, it's rather lengthy though.

* * *

><p>Yo, it's Issei.<p>

This is abrupt, but once or twice, all of you also have things that happen when you're in bed, right?

For example, being late because the alarm didn't go off, or falling off your bed because you moved around while sleeping.

In my case, something that is happening to me right now far exceeds my expectations…

"Unnn…"

A seductive voice comes from very close to me.

When I look next to me, a crimson-haired Onee-sama is sleeping next to me.

Rias-buchou basically forced herself into my home several days ago... Tansa-nii didn't even try to help me.

She seems to have snuck in here while I was asleep... And she happens to sleep naked.

No... I knew about it before. Buchou told me herself that she sleeps naked and she even did the same thing to me when I was sleeping on the infirmary bed at school.

Kuuuuu! I can feel a soft sensation from the left side of my body! She's sleeping while using me as her hug-pillow!

Buchou's smell is stimulating my nose! Why does Buchou smell this good?

I mean, her breast is completely touching my left arm! And my left hand is completely covered by something that is extremely soft! It must be her thigh. My left hand is between her two thighs like a sandwich! A "thigh sandwich"! This is such a wonderful thing!

Thanks to that, I am in a situation where I can't move. No, I don't want to move! There's no way I can end this wonderful situation easily like that!

This only happened just a few days after she started living with me! I thought it was going to feel awkward living with Buchou, but if this kind of thing continues then I am all for it! Banzai!

"...Oh, you're awake?"

So Buchou is also awake!

"Y-Yes, I am. When I woke up, it was like this so I didn't know what to do..."

Yeah... I have no idea what to do. And now that my Master has woken up, I'm even less sure...

"I'm sorry. I felt like sleeping while using you as my hugging pillow. I came in after you went to sleep."

That kind of thing happens!? I really can't understand Buchou's feelings!

Buchou then hugs the left side of my body even stronger. Uoooooooo!

"What should we do? It might be wonderful to stay like this until it's time to wake up... Maybe doing something a little bit naughty would be a good way to communicate with my adorable servant."

Chuu.

Buchou then kisses me on my cheek. W-Why does Buchou adore me this much!? Is it just me or has Buchou started to adore me even more after the incident with Raiser? It's true that I'm getting a nosebleed every day.

"Umm, Buchou...I'm also a guy...s-so if you say things like that..."

"Do you feel like attacking me?"

Buchou replies with a naughty voice. Why is Buchou so good at stimulating me this much!?

"Sure, I'll do anything that will please you."

"—!"

Having her whisper me with her sexy voice, my mind is about to go somewhere else and then—.

KNOCK KNOCK. Someone is knocking at my door.

"Ise-san. It's almost time for morning training."

It's Asia.

WHAT TIMING! IT WAS JUST getting to the good part... no it's not Asia's fault!

Every morning I train hard with Tansa (and show off my body to girls). According to Tansa, I'm still weak. But I beat Raiser didn't I? And he was powerful... right?

Speaking of showing off to girls... they all pretty much flipped out when word got around that the "Pervert Number 1" was now adopted into their "King's" family. Tansa thought it was funny when all the girls started to yell at me about tainting their King...

Do they not know that Tansa's a bit of a perv too? No really! He told me! He even has a Harem apparently! He also has a magazine collection like I do! Though he was crying the other day and said it was ruined... However after a week or so the girls finally got over it and the guys stopped screaming at me to die because of my rockin body. Yeah I said it, it is rockin. Motohama and Matsuda weren't happy either, the first thing they did was try to hit me in the head! What the hell?! Their my friends aren't there?! Bastards.

And another thing. The girls Tansa has at his house are... scary... that brown-haired one almost killed me! Who was that woman?! She practically killed me just be releasing her aura. And Grayfia-san is scary in her own way... especially when she attacks Tansa when he's being "improper".

Anyway...

"Ise-san? Are you still sleeping?"

"No, I'm awake. W-Wait a bit! I mean, wait for me downstairs!"

That's right. I can't let Asia see this situation. It's already bad enough since Asia has started to have a rivalry towards Buchou ever since Buchou started living here.

I don't know why Asia looks at Buchou like that, but Buchou has also accepted the challenge.

Well, they usually talk normally so it doesn't seem to be a serious fight. Anyway, can the two of you please get along...? I don't want to see girls fighting. Or do I? Girl fights can be stimulating too right? Hrm...

Without even knowing what was going through my mind, Buchou puts on a devilish smile.

"Asia, wait for us a bit longer. Both Ise and I need to get ready."

"—!"

WHHYYY?! Buchouuuu! Why are you making it worse!? Even if she's on the other side of the door, I can imagine Asia being speechless.

_(SLAM!) _

My bedroom door is opened violently.

Asia then sees me, with my upper body up, and Buchou.

Asia has teary eyes. She seems really displeased and is making an unpleasant face...

Buchou hugs my left arm after seeing Asia's face. H-Hey, Buchou!?

"Good morning Asia."

Buchou smiles. Asia, who's really mad, shakes her body.

Then she puts her hand on her clothes. U-Umm, Asia-san?

"I will also get naked! I don't want to be left out!"

"Asia!?"

Seems like today will also start with a stimulating situation.

* * *

><p><span>(Meanwhile...)<span>

Hey. It's Tansa. Want to hear a joke? What do you call two super-pissed off Maou-class devils who are attacking each other while naked?

Dangerous! HAHAHA RIGHT?! RIGHT?! I'm going to die soon and I'm not funny...

So what do you do when two Super-females are trying to kill each other in front of you?

Logic dictates you do one of three things.

1) Enjoy the scene. However I'm unable to do such things as they could both destroy the entire region in a single instant.

2) Run away. I can't do this either as I'm currently frozen from one of Grayfia's attacks that hit me...

3) Intervene. I might have to do this option...

"Stay away from Tansa, stupid servant bitch!" Katerea launches a purple ball of demonic energy at Grayfia.

"EXCUSE ME?! Who was with him first? That's right, I was! So get away from my Ta-chan!" Grayfia screamed back, throwing an ice spear at Katerea.

"Your Ta-chan?! He's mine!" She hurls another purple ball of energy at Grayfia.

"You know, he told me that I was his number one the other day!" WHY DID YOU SAY THAT?!

"Did he call you his number one?!"

TIME TO INTERVENE!

**"ENOUGH!" **I bellowed, using energy to enhance the volume of my voice.

They both stopped and turned to me.

"Finally... quiet..." I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Now, what did I tell you guys about fighting?" I asked sternly.

"That when fighting you shouldn't hold back on your opponent." Katerea says while making an even bigger ball of energy.

"NOT THAT! About fighting over males..."

"That they don't like to see the girls they care about fight?" Grayfia's the smart one!

"Yes, that exactly." I nodded in agreement.

"But I heard that males enjoy girls fighting? Something about sexual stimulation..." Katerea puts on a thinking face.

"Where did you hear that...?"

"From that Issei boy you seem to like." When did she meet him?!

"When did you meet Issei?!" I question

"The other day. He came by and knocked on the door when you were out. I felt a dragon's energy on the other side of the door and assumed it was an intruder. So I let out my energy when I opened the door. I don't think he was expecting that..."

"And what happened...?" I question her further.

"He passed out from the pressure, and it looked like he couldn't breathe..." she confessed.

"So what did you do?"

"She didn't do anything, Ta-chan. I found Issei-sama passed out and brought him back in for care. It was then that he had a one-sided conversation with Katerea about something sexual."

"I see... so that's where you heard about girl-fights. Well, not that I disagree, but that really doesn't apply to you girls, you know? With your power you would annihilate the country if you fought..."

"I think I get it." Grayfia started

"You don't want us to fight... but then how will we determine who gets to be with you?" Katerea questioned.

"Didn't I already go over this? I love you both equally, so it turns out alright. You both get to share me, and I get to enjoy both of you!"

They both looked at each other and grinned.

"So what you're saying is..." Katerea leaned in closer, and Grayfia did the same.

"You want both of us at the same time?" Grayfia devilish grin widened.

Oh my...

* * *

><p>(Issei's House)<p>

"And this is a picture of Ise when he was in grade school."

"Ara ara, so he went into the beach naked."

"Hey Akeno-san! Hey mum, stop showing her things!" Issei shouted to his mother.

Apparently we were having club activity at Otouto's house today. However this is far from club activity... Why am I even here? I could be enjoying myself with Grayfia and Katerea again... and my word they are enjoyable.

"...Ise-senpai's embarrassing past."

"You also can't look, Koneko-chaaaaaaan!" Issei looks like he's about to die.

"...Small Ise." Rias says with a very noticable blush on her face.

"...Ise when he was a child, Ise when he was a child, Ise when he was a child, Ise when he was a child..." She mutters something very disturbing while staring at Otouto's pictures...

"Are you a Shota-con are something?" I asked her. **(A/N:A Shota-con is girl who's attracted to young boys) **

"I've never heard of her being as such..." Otouto comments

"I think I know how Buchou-san feels!"

Asia grabs Rias' hand. Her eyes are sparkling.

"So you also know how I feel. I'm so happy."

Both of them are insane...

And Kiba is looking at Otouto's childhood pictures with a smile. Disturbing as well...

"O-Oi, Kiba! You don't look!" Otouto lunges at Kiba, and he evades it smoothly.

"Hahaha, don't worry about it. Let me enjoy your album a bit more." Otouto looks frustrated. Poor guy.

Kiba looks at the picture more closely. I stood behind him looking at it. It appears to be Issei playing around with some kid, and the kid's father is holding a sword. In fact, it's a holy sword...

"Do you remember this?" He asks seriously, his tone of voice full of hate.

"Hmm, no, since I was really small back then..."

"Things like this happen, huh. To find it in an unexpected place..." Kiba makes a hollow laugh.

"This is a Holy Sword."

Club activity continued while Kiba kept glaring hatefully at the picture.

As we were all leaving—

"Kiba." He turned to me

"Come with me for a bit." I told him. I think I know what his problem may be...

* * *

><p>[BANG!]<p>

The dull clanging of metal reverberated through the azure sky.

"All right. I've got this one."

I promptly caught the soaring baseball with my gloved hand.

"Nice catch, Ise."

Buchou smiled and gave me a thumbs up. We, the Occult Research Club, were practicing baseball on the backyard of the old school building where no grass was growing. Nope, this isn't a Devil's job.

"Next week is Kuou Academy's 'Ball Tournament'. It's a battle between clubs that we can't lose."

So said Buchou with a firm voice. Yeah, one of the school's biggest events, the "Ball tournament", was closing in. Overall, it is an event where we play ball-related sports, such as baseball, soccer, basketball, and tennis. These matches include contests between classes, genders and obviously some between clubs. Whether or not you belong to a sports club, it's club mandatory; naturally, that includes the Occult Research Club. What the clubs actually play is announced on the day of the event, we don't know what it will be. When club member numbers differ, the set up is for fair play, at least number wise. According to the Student Council announcement, some sports may require more players, so we need to make sure we have the reserves. And in conclusion, we were practicing sports likely to arise. Today happens to be baseball. As it was evening, the sky was beginning to darken. Typically, we spend our time chatting away in the club room. Recently, we began to change into our PE uniforms and practice sports. Well, while I don't hate moving around for fun, for someone like me who trains in the morning, my stamina is drained the entire day. Training in the morning, lectures at school, practicing sports and Devil's jobs at night... To tell you the truth, it wouldn't be surprising if I died...

"Batting practice is fine now. If it's baseball, then Tansa will be the fourth batter... ara? Where'd Tansa-kun go?"

When I look around Tansa isn't here, and neither is Kiba... I'm the only male left!

"Maybe he went off somewhere? Yuuto isn't here either... he's been acting rather strange lately." Buchou remarks.

Buchou was right. That guy has been thinking about something serious lately. Even during discussions in the Occult Research Club, he would look somewhere else and not participate. I even heard that it became a hot topic in his classroom, "A prince in his thoughts." The girls were worried and excited over his expression. Die, handsome person! -Is what I usually think... but even I thought that he was acting strange lately. This guy was always smiling so this was rather unexpected... If my intuition is right, he started acting strange after we had that club "activity" in my house. Was it the photo? In the Raiser match, his voice harboured some hatred while he spoke to the enemy "Knight". Apparently, Kiba is like this because of "Holy swords". But that's that; for now we have to work hard for the "Ball Tournament".

"Hmmmm..."

Oh, Buchou picked up a baseball manual. Buchou tends to read when things come up. Quite a book worm she is. At home she reads some complicated texts.

"Ara ara. By the way, Ise-kun, did you know?"

Asked Akeno-san.

"Know what?"

"Recently, Buchou started a manual on love."

"...A love manual!?"

I-I'm quite shocked... For Buchou to be reading a book about love... Does this mean she found someone that she likes...? My Buchou... getting touched by another man... Noooooo! I don't want to think about it! Seeing me grabbing my head in shock, Akeno-san began to laugh.

"Ufufufu. Ise-kun, you don't have to worry about it. It'll be all right. It's impossible for Buchou to have a lover while you're not around."

"A-are you sure? I'll believe in you. Ahhh, if Buchou were ever to get a boyfriend I would die..."

"If Buchou were in your shoes, she'd be deeply shocked. Ufufufu, it's her first time. You'll be in trouble, Ise-kun."

"?"

While I didn't understand what Akeno was trying to say, it's not a problem as long as Buchou didn't fall for another man.

"Okay, continuing!"

Buchou swung her bat once, and the training recommenced.

* * *

><p>(Next Day)<p>

The "Ball tournament" was approaching. Today we would most likely train hard as well. We were informed to go to the club room after lunch. Apparently, this would be our last meeting. Buchou sure is serious.

"Club-room today as well?" Asked Matsuda while eating his curry-bread.

"Yeah, training for the tournament."

"Hah... Occult research club practising to play ball. But... everyone in your club is sporty, right?"

"Yeah."

We're Devils after all. Compared to humans, we're strong.

"Ise. You should be careful. There're bad rumours about you." Motohama said suddenly while fixing his glasses.

"Wh...what are you talking about?"

"The wild beast Ise, playing around with beautiful girls. He's got a hold on Rias-senpai and Himejima-senpai. He's forcing them to do evil, sexual acts against their will. "Fufufu. The dignified Ojou-sama is making such a slutty face for me! You pig!". Then you abuse them with words and violence."

"Heeeeeeeey! What the fuck is thaaaaat!? I can't even go anywhere near Akeno-san! Tansa would kill me!"

I shouted over these insane rumors. Of course! The hell's with that!?

"There's more. The beast finally set his filthy fangs on the school's mascot, Koneko-chan, who has a loli body. Then he instigated intense sexual intercourse that could easily break her body. He feasted on an underdeveloped body. "Senpai... please stop...". But her words were futile to the beast. His lust for sex then reached the Angel who had just transferred to our school; he attacked Asia-chan on the first day. "I'll teach you about Japanese culture with my special after school lesson". He made the Angel fall down to the abyss... You took her into your house. The never ending hell took place in your small room. The brute Ise's hunt for beautiful girls never ends. ...Well something like that."

"...Are you serious? So everyone is seeing me like that?"

"Well, we spread those rumours."

"Yeah."

Motohama and Matsuda confessed without remorse. It sounds like a lie, right? These guys are my friends!

[KNOCK!] [BANG!]

I hit them without a word! Of course! These fucking shit-heads!

"It hurts, you brute!"

"Yeah. Don't take it out on us, you beast!"

"Don't fuck around! Spreading rumours about me?! You guys! Do you really want to die, seriously!?"

"Hm... We'll go crazy with jealousy if we don't do things like this."

"Hahaha! More like our heads are already fucked over!"

"Regret a little! What are you guys trying to do to my school life!?"

"By the way, there's also a rumour about you and Kiba being a gay couple."

"The beasts lust for sex finally reached the school prince! We spread that as well."

"It's really popular among some girls."

"Kyaaa! Who's bending down and who's sticking it in?"

"Die! Seriously die!"

They are the worst friends possible! Shit! If I didn't known them for so long, I would have beaten the crap out of them already! Seriously these guys! Hah...

"Hey, you two shouldn't spread rumor's like that about Hyoudou-kun." A pink-haired beauty defended me.

It's Murayama-chan! Wait, doesn't she hate me?

"I agree. You know that Tansa-sama will kill you if you keep spreading lies about Issei-kun, right?" A brown-haired bishoujo also stepped it.

Katese-chan?! She hates me too doesn't she...?

Matsuda and Motohama both freeze up at the mention of Tansa-niisama. Ha! Serves you right! My Onii-sama will certainly kill you! Or would he just laugh at me? Hrm...

Wait...

"U-Um... Katese-chan, Murayama-chan... don't you two hate me? Why are you defending me?"

"I asked myself the same question..." Katese confessed

"However after Tansa-sama decided to adopt you into his family you seem... less perverted? No, I'm certain you're still perverted, but you don't show it as openly anymore." Katese pointed out

"Katese is right. Ever since then you've stopped peeping on us with these two, and you even got Rias-oneesama and Asia-chan to like you. Asia-chan even lives with you, so you mustn't be all bad, right?" Murayama added her opinion.

"But don't get us wrong, Hyoudou. We're still watching you." Katese threatened

Hey! What's with that?! You were just defending me and now you're threatening me?!

"Heh... I see... well thank you for defending me... I guess?" I rub the back of my head sheepishly.

As enjoyable as lunch time with my friends is, I have to go to the club room. I left after putting my empty lunch box in my bag. Where's Asia? Oh, she's having her lunch with another girl in the corner. I'm glad that she's fitting in. She did tell me that she made a friend.

"Sorry Matsuda and Motohama, I'll leave now for the club room."

"Oh, you're working hard. That's good for you."

"Were you that into sports?"

"Can't help it. Buchou's order. And since I'm training I'll definitely win this."

"Energetic. Until recently you only became hyped up over porn and stuff."

"You really did change. Did you eat something bad? Does your life change when you see real tits?"

"Well, no matter how many times you see real tits, it's always amazing."

"Die!"

"Die!"

Hmph! Hate me all you want. While you guys are talking crap about me, I'll get to see Buchou's tits! But... did I really change? Really? Well... I did turn into a Devil.

"Hey Asia. Finished lunch?"

"Asia, your boyfriend is calling."

The glasses wearing girl sitting near Asia, Kiryuu Aika, said so with a perverted face.

"B-b-b-boy friend!?"

Flustered. I've never seen her like this before. Well, any girl would get flustered if someone calls her close guy friend her "boyfriend".

"Eh? I'm wrong? But the two of you are always together, so I thought you two were going out."

"T-t-that's...Auu..."

Asia's face began to turn crimson. If you say something like that in a classroom, everyone will look at you... And I'll get embarrassed!

"Hmmm. Is that so? You guys look like a couple. You 're always together and get along well, kinda like a combination. You guys are also living together with your parents' permission, right? A young boy and a girl living under one roof. That'll be... Mufufufu. By the way, I was the one who told her about 'bathing together'! So?! Did you enjoy it?!"

"It was you! What do you mean 'combination'!? Don't say things as if we were robots that can combine! It's rude! Well... I do want to do these things, but I can't do something like that to Asia!"

That's right! I'm the one who has to protect Asia! So I can't do something like that!

"Hmm. That's weird. Asia li... Mugah!"

Asia covered Kiryuu's mouth with both hands.

"Aaaah! Please stop, Kiryuu-san!"

Asia...? I'd never seen her face so red before... Her eyes were watery as well. Does Kiryuu hold some secret that Asia doesn't want me to know? Hmmmm... it's probably girls' talk so it's hard for me to intrude.

"Anyway, Asia. We were told to go to the club room so let's go."

"Okay!"

Asia had yet to calm down. Well, discussing things like this is too stimulating for her when you consider where she was raised. Even I would feel embarrassed if I were told that she were my girlfriend... But, if Asia were my girlfriend, then I would live a happy life. However, right now, I have stronger feelings of protection for Asia. I couldn't consider my life without Asia any more. Asia's smile became a part of it. Musing about my happy life, we neared the club room.

* * *

><p>When we entered the room, the other members were already there….and there were also those who didn't belong to the club here as well.<p>

It's the student council? What is Sona-senpai doing here? Looks like Kiba and Tansa are talking in the corner.

And that Saji asshole is here too...

"Oh boy... it's him..." I muttered looking at Saji

"Your balls doing okay?" I asked him, genuinely concerned. I'm a male after all! I can sympathize with that.

"Yeah I'm fine now. And what do you mean "oh it's him..."?! I'll kill you as payback for what you guys did to me!" He shouted in anger.

"Saji..." Sitri-senpai said coldly.

"What did I say about making up with Hyoudou?" She said in her usual stern voice.

"Eh? Ye…yes! Please get along with me….."

Saji also bowed his head down at me reluctantly. He seemed like he wasn't satisfied with it.

"You must have a hard time."

"You too."

Buchou and Kaichou both made a sigh while looking at us.

"Chi. Members of the student council are stronger than the members of your club." Saji tried to insult us.

"What was that?" Tansa stopped talking to Kiba and looked over at is.

"Who's stronger than whom?" He said dangerously, the temperature of the room dropped.

"EEP!" Saji grabbed his mouth with both hands and made a squealing noise.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Saji chanted as he bowed his head over and over again furiously.

"Haha! I'm a Satan! None are stronger than me, and don't you forget it!" He bragged and turned back to talking to Kiba. What the hell are they talking about? I heard something about Excalibur and destroying things...

"Rias, I will be looking forward to the "Ball Tournament"."

Kaichou said to Buchou with a smile, before she left the room.

"Yes, me as well."

Buchou smiled back at her. Oh. I understood immediately that these two are really close. Then she could have helped us in the quarrel between the old houses from the previous incident. But then I thought that it's not that simple to put your head inside the problems between High-class Devils. Or did she believe that Buchou would be able to clear the problem herself? Kaichou left the room after saying that.

"Ise, Asia. Get along with Saji-kun. You will also meet the other members of the student council who are Devils, but don't fight with them. Since we are all spending our school life at the same school. Okay?"

Buchou said to us while smiling.

"Yes!"

* * *

><p>(Ball Tournament.)<p>

"Bloo…bloomers."

I became shocked after seeing what Asia was wearing. It was not the school's PE uniform shorts but a bloomer! Before the start of the club matches, Asia suddenly disappeared, and when I thought she came back she was wearing a bloomer. Oooo…her white legs…her thighs…..! Man! She has nice legs like always! Asia was wriggling while making her face red.

"…Ummm…I heard from Kiryuu-san. That the proper uniform for dodge ball is bloomer… An…and also that Ise-san will be happy if I wore this…"

Ki….Kiryuuuuuuuu! That damn bitch! Why on earth did she teach my cute Asia-chan this wonderful…no I mean shameless thing! Shit! Kiryuu's, also known as "Master-mind", actions are shaking my heart!

"You don't like it?"

Asia asked me with a shy voice while looking up at me. !... I felt something burst inside me.

"No, no. It's great, Asia. Thank you very much. Thank you very much!"

I took Asia's hand and thanked her a lot. But Asia herself didn't know what was going on.

"Raise your spirit up, you two."

Buchou was still energetic even after that intense tennis. Well, I was also fired up!

"Osu! I'm getting fired up with Asia's bloomers! Since I'm doing it, I'm not going to lose!"

"Good reply, Ise! I will give you a reward if you work hard!'

…! Wh…..what! Are you serious, Buchou!? I felt some unknown power flowing within me!

"Uooooooo! Oppai!"

I definitely can't lose! Buchou's breasts are mine!

STEP!

"Gyaaa!"

I screamed. Of course, because Asia stepped on my foot.

"Ise-san how about you hand "that" out to everyone?"

Asia said it with a displeased voice. When I looked she had an unpleasant face. She was in a bad mood. Sob…lately Asia-chan had learned how to use violence against me. She must be at a rebellious age. Just like Asia said, there was something I had that I wanted to give to everyone."

"Everyone! Let's put these on as a team!" Their the same headbands we used when playing dodgeball with the Student Council.

Everyone took them from my hand and put them on their forehead. It made me happy. It was worth the effort making them. Then I gave it to Kiba who was still acting weird.

"Here Kiba."

"…Ye…yeah. Thanks."

"…Let's concentrate on winning now."

"…Win, huh. Yeah… Winning is important."

Hm? He sounded as if he meant something. He seemed like he lost at something.

"Look alive Kiba. I already told you I'd help you out with your problem. Focus on this for now." Tansa-niisama told Kiba. What are they talking about? I'm so confused...

"Yeah... I know. Thank you, Tansa-kun." Kiba gave his usual smile to Tansa. Is he back to normal now? No... he still looks sad, but a genuine smile nonetheless.

[Members of the occult research club and the baseball club. Please gather at the ground.]

The announcement which called for us! Our battle was about to start!

* * *

><p>"Aim for him! Aim for Hyoudou!"<p>

"Uoooooo! Screw you guys!"

I was shouting at the same time crying while I was dodging incredibly fast balls. The match between clubs that started! The sports we had to do was dodge ball and our first opponent was the baseball club. These guys couldn't hit anyone besides me from their viewpoints!

Buchou. One of the "Two Great Onee-sama". The really popular school idol. Can't aim for her.

Akeno-san. One of the "Two Great Oneesama". School idol. Can't aim for her. If you do, Tansa will execute you.

Asia. The Angel and the number 1 beautiful girl of the second year. And also a Blondie! Can't aim for her.

Koneko-chan. A loli-loli girl who is our school mascot. You feel bad if you hit her.

Kiba. Enemy of every male students in our school, but the girls will hate you if you hit him. Can't aim for him.

Tansa. The super-archrival and super-enemy of all male students, and the "King of Kuou". Aim for him, you're dead.

Me. Brother of the "King" and the not-so-open-about-it-anymore member of the "Perverted Trio". Aim for him and Tansa won't really do anything, just kinda laugh at him.

It's not a problem if you hit him. No, you have to hit him instead. Damn it. Die. Aim every ball at him! Head shot! Die, die you wild beast!

I felt like I could hear their thoughts! The ultimate way to eliminate me! And everyone's evil intents concentrate at me! From every student of this school!

"Kill Iseeeeee!"

"Asia-chaaaaaaaaan! Bloomer's are the best! Iseeeeeee, die!"

"Please! Take Hyoudou down! For Rias-oneesama's sake!

"You have to bring Asia-san back to the good side!"

"Die! Right! No, throw at head on!"

"Kill him! Die! There should be only one loli-con, and that is me!"

"You wouldn't have gotten killed if you didn't come out!"

Even the some in the crowd were telling me to die! Fuck all of you! All of their eyes were sending an intent to kill directed at me! Damn it! Why did this happen! My bad feeling turned into reality!

"All of the balls are concentrated towards Ise! In terms of strategy, this would be "sacrifice"! Ise, this is a chance!"

"Buchouuuu! I will do my best! Shit! I'm not doing this for fun!"

If Buchou was counting on me, then I had to work hard even if that meant using my body as a shield! A ball aimed at me was blocked by Koneko-chan, who then used the ball to take down the opponent in one shot! Yes! At this rate we could get 1st place! The only thing left to do was for me to dodge the ball and run! When I was thinking like that, one big built baseball boy came and aimed for Kiba!

"Shit! I don' care whether I get hated! You damn handsome!"

Ooou! That guy had so much hatred towards handsome guys that he aimed for Kiba instead of me! Get hit! Well that's what I thought…

"What are you doing gazing around for!?"

I went towards Kiba while shouting because he was still in his own world. I stood in front of him to protect him.

"…Ah. Ise-kun?"

Ah Ise-kun? My ass! What the fuck are you doing!? And the ball came towards me! Can't be helped! I will use my body to stop the ball! When I was thinking like that, the ball changed it's direction.

SMASH!

"…!"

It hit... oh dear god... *ow*

There stood Tansa-niisama. With his hand outstretched, and the ball gripped tight in his hands. The grip on it was so overpowering that the ball practically flattened. His hair now shadowing his eyes, which were glowing red.

Tansa then hurled the ball at a member of the baseball club. It hit him so hard that he was sent flying back several feet. The ball then magically bounced back towards Tansa-niisama.

He made a maniacal grin, and picked the ball up again.

The slaughter of the baseball club ensued. Tansa took out all 9 of their members in less than a minute. .

[The Occult research club wins!]

The announcement reached my ears, as most of the baseball club was carted off with injuries and bruises.

* * *

><p>It was raining hard outside. We were lucky that it rained after the tournament.<p>

SLAP!

There was also a bitter sound which echoed along with the sound of rain. Buchou just slapped someone. Not me. It was Kiba.

"How is it? Did you wake up?"

Buchou was quite angry. For the ball tournament, we, the occult research club, got 1st place. Me, Asia and Koneko-chan went back and obtained 1st place as a whole team… But there was one person who didn't cooperate. I'm talking about Kiba. He did contribute a couple of times but he was doing nothing most of the time. Buchou got angry at him a couple of times during the match but he didn't seem to care. I would have gotten pissed if Buchou didn't. Even if he got his cheek slapped, Kiba still didn't make any expression nor talked. What is this guy… Is he really Kiba? Because of the sudden change he looked like a totally different person. He was a good looking guy who always had a refreshing face. Then he suddenly made the usual smiley face.

"Are you done now? The ball tournament has finished as well. We won't be practicing anymore so can I take a rest until it's night time? I'm a bit tired so I will take a break from the usual club activity. I'm sorry for my behaviour. Seems like I didn't feel well today."

"Kiba, you okay?"

"It's none of your concern."

I asked him but Kiba replied coldly with a smiley face.

"Even I'm getting worried about you."

"Worried? Who worries about who? I think it's normal for Devils to live by how they want. Well, I think I'm at fault for not listening to my master this time."

Hmmm, maybe I should tell him a bit. But why am I supposed to do this? It's usually the other way around. I say something insane, and Kiba calms me down.

"I'm concerned about you Kiba. We're comrades, aren't we?"

"Comrades…"

Kiba then made a gloomy face.

"Yes, comrades."

"You are always burning… Ise-kun. You're so strong now... much stronger than all of us. You fought against Raiser for Buchou, and lately I started to remember the basic things."

"Basic?"

"Yeah, that's right. The reason why I am fighting."

"Isn't it for Buchou?"

That's what I thought. But he rejected it immediately.

"No. I'm living so I can seek my revenge. Holy-sword Excalibur. Destroying that is the reason why I am living."

Kiba had a face with a strong determination. That time, I thought that I had seen his real face.

* * *

><p>I'm walking without using an umbrella under the heavy rain.<p>

I think it's a good rain that can cool my head off.

—I had a fight with Buchou.

I rebelled for the first time against my master who saved my life. It was a failure as "Kiba Yuuto".

However, I had never once forgotten my revenge towards the holy-sword Excalibur. I was just getting senile with the lifestyle at school.

I had made comrades, obtained a lifestyle, and received a name. I also received a purpose in life from my master, Rias Gremory.

Asking for more happiness is a bad thing. It's certainly bad.

Until I achieve my purpose, I have never thought that I can continue to live on behalf of my "comrades"—.

Splash.

I heard a sound of water that is different from the sound of rain.

There is a priest in front of me. By hanging a cross around their neck, they speak of the holiness in the name of God that I so despise.

They are one of the things I hate. The target of my hatred. I even think that I don't mind killing him if he is an exorcist.

—!

The priest has a blood patch on his stomach and when he coughs out some blood, he falls down.

Was he attacked by someone? Who? —An enemy?

"—!"

Sensing an abnormal presence, I created a demonic-sword instantly. —It's a killing intent!

SPARK!

There is a reflection of metal under the rain, then there's a spark.

When I move my body towards the place where the killing intent is coming from, there is someone wielding a long sword who comes to attack me.

This person is wearing same clothes as the priest that just died front of me. —A priest. Except, this one is giving off a powerful killing intent clearly.

"Yahooo. It's been a while."

I know the boy priest who is giving a disgusting smile.

A white-haired crazy priest, Freed Zelzan. He's the one we fought in the previous incident involving the Fallen-Angels.

...He is showing the same disgusting smile that is ticking me off like before.

"...Looks like you are still in this town. What is your business today? I'm sorry, but I'm in a really bad mood today."

I said that with an angry tone, but he simply laughs it off.

"Well that's good timing. Wonderful! In my case I'm so happy that I'm going to shed some tears because of my reunion with you!"

So he still has his cocky way of talking. Seriously, he really does get on my nerves. I already hate him for being a priest.

When I try to make a demonic-sword in my left hand, the long sword he is wielding starts to emit a holy aura.

—! That light! That aura! That glow!

—How can I forget!

"I was getting bored of priest hunting, so this really is a good timing. Very Good. Nice timing indeed. My Excalibur and your demonic sword, can you let me check which one is stronger? Hyahahahaha! I will repay you by killing you!"

He lunged at me with Excalibur. He makes a powerful downward slash with his sword at my demonic-sword. I try to defend but it shatters on contact. He then brings his sword up and goes to stab me.

I close my eyes and brace myself, expecting to get impaled.

But—

"First you run off looking all depressed and emo, and then I find you fighting an Excalibur? I thought I told you I'd help you with this."

—Tansa-kun! Tansa-kun's voice reaches my ears. When I open my eyes, he's blocking the sword... with only a finger.

* * *

><p>"...Fuuu."<p>

I took a breath after I drank a cup of water in the kitchen.

I just finished calming down a situation between Buchou and Asia. They were fighting over who gets to sleep with me, so I calmed them down by saying I would sleep with both of them. Lately I've been thinking about my Harem King dream. It's harder than an imagined. In the simulation I made in my head it went something like this—

"Fufufu. So which girl should I pleasure today?"

"Ise-sama! Please pick me! I beg you!"

"What are you talking about!? I'm a slut that can't live without master's penis! So please pick me!"

"Don't get in my way! Oni-sama! I can't endure it anymore! I beg you! Please come inside me!"

"Hahaha! Hey hey give me a break. I only have one body you know? So make a row! So choose the order nicely. Hahaha, what troublesome kittens you are."

In my head, it was perfect... but reality is harsh. I pretty much just had the oppurtunity to have sex with Rias-buchou and Asia but I chose to ran away instead. Aaaah... I'm so useless.

**[Partner.]**

Oh! It's Ddraig... What made you want to talk to me? I haven't heard from you since the rating game. Were you running away from me?

**[Don't say that. I won't run away this time. Let's talk a bit.]**

I sat down on the sofa in the living room.

"Hmph. Coming out of nowhere."

**[Nah, Don't say that. Seems like your head is full of erotic things tonight. Per usual I suppose.]**

Ddraig said while making a sigh.

"Shut up! I'm at that age! …And what did you want to talk about?"

**[I don't mind talking about the opposite sex.]**

"…You were listening?"

**[Well I am always with you, so I can hear it whether I want to or not.]**

Is that so? So you can hear everything. And it's even worse because it seems like he can hear my thoughts as well.

**[The Gremory and their servants are beings with extra-ordinary affection among the devils. Your master and friends are the same as well. Especially the love Rias Gremory has towards you is deep… Seems like she adores you a lot.]**

"…Yeah. I don't know why but she adores me a lot."

I answered him while blushing. That's right. I am being especially taken care of by Buchou. I think she started to adore me even more after I beat Raiser. Even in front of the other club members, the other servant devils, she hugs me… I even get kissed on the cheek sometimes… I'm happy but also embarrassed so I don't know what to do.

**[Kukuku. You are probably at the age where you should experience that stuff. You should experience that kind of stuff as soon as you can. You won't know when the Albion will appear.]**

"…Hey. I wanted to ask you before but who is this "Albion" you always talk about?"

**[…The white dragon, Vanishing Dragon.]**

"Vanishing Dragon?"

**[You know that the three sides of God and Angels, fallen-angels and devils were having a big war a long time ago, right?]**

"Yeah."

**[That time other powers gave their support to certain sides. Fairies, spirits, European monsters, Asian Youkai and humans. But the dragons were the only beings that didn't side with any of them.]**

"Why was that?"

**[Hmm I wonder. I don't know the actual reason. But dragons are beings that are made from a mass of powers and they all act freely and selfishly. There were dragons that turned into devils or those that sided with God. But the majority of them didn't care about the war and lived freely.]**

So Dragons are troublesome creatures? Living how they want to... that sounds nice.

**[But during the Great War between the three powers, there were two stupid dragons that started a fight. And those two were in the highest class of dragons and they had a power that rivaled that of God and Maou. They started to fight each other while taking down the guys of the three powers. For the three powers, there wasn't anything more troublesome than these two dragons. The three powers were having a serious war to take control of this World, and the two dragons were disturbing the battlefield without any care.] **

"Why were the two fighting that much?"

**[No idea. It's like they weren't interested in anything at all. The two dragons probably can't remember the reason why they started to fight. And for the first time, the leaders of the three powers joined hands. "We have to get rid of those two dragons, or else it's not a matter of war any more!" Like that.]**

…The groups who are enemies forming an alliance. And the reason for that is a fight between dragons.

**[The two dragons that got their fight interrupted became mad. [Don't get in the way of our fight!], [A mere God and Maou shouldn't be interrupting a duel between dragons!] - they responded like idiots. They went head on and tried to eat God, Maou, and the leaders of the fallen-angels. Well, that was a mistake, I guess.]**

So those two dragons were...

**[In the end the two dragons got cut into pieces and their spirits were sealed within human bodies as Sacred Gears. The two dragons that were sealed within humans used them as vessels, they encountered each other and fought each other countless times. Every time one of them won and one of them died. Sometimes one of them was already dead before the other one came and so they didn't fight, but most of the times they did. If the vessel, human, dies then the dragons stop functioning for a certain time. Their spirits float around in this world until the humans with dragon powers are born. That cycle has repeated countless times for many long years.] **

"And those two dragons are you and the vanishing dragon, huh."

**[Yeah that's right. This time it was you who became my host. And you're a devil... not just any devil at that, but a member of the Satan family now. You even have the power of Satan, though you don't have much control over it. I've never had a host like you before... you certainly have the potential to be my strongest possessor. And you managed to reach Balance Breaker in only seven days, granted you had some help, but seven days nonetheless. That's why I am looking forward to it. I wonder what's going to happen this time?]**

"Listen up Ddraig! I want to get promoted to a high-class devil and become a Harem-king! My dream is to form an army of bishoujo by making lots of girls my personal servant devils!"

Ddraig became speechless for a moment and started laughing.

**[Hahaha! It's also my first time having a host like you as well. Most of the hosts in the past either got too proud of our powers or too terrified of our powers, with none of them living a decent life.]**

So does that make me weird?

**[You are weird but not abnormal. Either way you are a being that is possessed by a dragon. In whatever age and country, Dragons represent power. You know how, even though they come in many different forms and shapes, there are pictures and carvings of dragons in many different countries? Throughout the ages humans admired dragons, respected dragons, and feared dragons. Unwittingly, dragons fascinate those around them. Or those with power gather around the dragons. If there are people who come to you with admiration or to challenge you, then it's most likely the power of the dragon.]**

"So will I be targeted by a lot of strong guys?"

**[To fight strong foes that are attracted to power. That's the path of those who possess the dragon-emperor. But you don't have to be pessimistic. Women would come to you as well.]**

"Are you serious!?"

**[Yeah, I'm serious. All of my hosts were surrounded by the opposite sex. I think you call them popular, right? They didn't have to worry about the opposite sex at all.]**

"Really?!" I bowed my head in respect.

"You seriously are an amazing Sacred Gear, Ddraig!"

**[…You are suddenly looking at me with respect and are talking to me with respect… It's certainly my first time having a host like you who changes his attitude like that.]**

"What are you talking about Ddraig-sensei! I'm not in a position to say rude things to you! Aaaah sensei, I will be under your care from now on!"

**[…You seriously are a man who is hard to understand. But certainly it's going to get interesting. Well let us both not get killed by Vanishing Dragon then.]**

"Oh yeah. By the way is the "Vanishing Dragon" strong?"

**[He's strong. To begin with, we had powers that could even dominate God and Maou. It's just that we had a curse put on us when we got turned into Sacred Gears. We are in a tight situation to release our full powers. Even so, if you get used to it, high-class devils and high ranked angels are nothing against us.]**

I get it now. So if I and the guy who possess the "Vanishing Dragon" master how to use our Sacred Gears then we can become that powerful.

"Either way my current aim is Buchou's oppai. With Buchou's oppai, I'm going to…."

**[You are going to grope it?]**

"No, I'm going to suck it!"

**[…...]**

I said it to him clearly. I don't know why but the emperor of dragons became silent. Did he lose his words? I continued on without caring about it.

"The sensation of Buchou's oppai… I can still feel it within my hands. If I get another chance I want to grope it for a whole day! Even Buchou might give it to me as a "treat" for her servant. But that's not enough! Guys have to aim higher! Guys who become satisfied with groping oppai are second rate lechers! That's why I'm going to suck her oppai!"

**[…I …is that so? Well, do your best.]**

Ddraig sounded shocked by my words. But I'm serious, emperor of dragons.

**[…Supporting to suck a woman's tits huh… Seems like I went down hard. But that may also be fun. Having a partner like this sometimes might be good.]**

He seemed like he agreed to it even though he made a sigh. He seems to see me at weird times.

"Ou! Let's work together partner! To suck Buchou's oppai and kick the white-guy's ass!"

**[Yeah, you are right partner.]**

Like this me and the emperor of dragons made a promise for our new objective at midnight.

* * *

><p>Home. Asia and I are headed home after finishing up at school. Buchou told us to go home by ourselves today, as she had some business to attend to. We finally got home after a long day and I went to open the door. When I touched the door, I felt something bad.<p>

SHIVER…

What is this? It felt like there was a signal within my body forewarning me of danger. I felt a similar feeling like this before. If I remember, it was the time when I met Asia for the first time and took her to the Church. When I saw the Church, my body trembled.

GRIP.

Asia grabbed my hand with her shaking hands. It seems like Asia also felt something unpleasant. Then this is the feeling that can only be felt by devils. There is someone inside my house. No, it can't be… Mum! I imagined my mum in danger in my head and opened the door quickly. I took my shoes off and headed straight off to the kitchen! It must be a joke! Mum! No, it can't be! Is the fact that I am a devil revealed? By whom? Fallen-angels? God? Angels? People related to the Church? Any of those are dangerous! They would cut down and kill any of those related to us without mercy! In my head, I started to remember the dead body that was killed by that shit priest Freed. The corpse that was cut many times by him. My mother is going to turn out like that!? Shit! Don't fuck around! That kind of thing…! That will not happen!

Mum wasn't in the kitchen. But I heard laughter from the living room. I went there quickly and saw two unfamiliar girls and mum who was laughing.

"And this is a picture of Ise when he was in primary school. Look. This is the picture when his togs got ripped at the swimming pool. It was very troublesome. He went to the pool's slide with his togs ripped."

"…Mu…mum?"

Mum looked at me when she realised I was there.

"Oh Ise. Welcome back. What happened? You look pale."

"Hauuuuu. I'm so glad."

Asia sat down on the ground as if she was relieved. After I found out my mum was safe I took a deep breath and calmed down. But I couldn't get rid of my uneasiness. Of course. Because there were two unfamiliar women. They were both young foreigners with a Rosario hanging around their chest. Both of them looked about my age. One had chestnut coloured hair and the other one had blue hair with a green mesh and scary eyes. Both of them were quite beautiful. But by the way they behaved even I could tell they were no ordinary people. Both of them were wearing a white robe. Are they related to the Church? An exorcist? That's bad? I can't fight in a place like this.

"Hello, Hyoudou Issei-kun."

The woman with chestnut hair smiled at me. Next to her was the girl with green mesh and there was a weapon covered in cloth next to her. That's it. I can feel foreboding danger from that weapon. I can feel something very unpleasant from it with my skin. It's probably something to destroy us devils.

"Nice to meet you."

I greeted her with a fake smile. But her eyes changed and she looked puzzled.

"Huh? Don't you remember? It's me?"

…Huh? The chestnut haired girl pointed at herself. No, no. I don't remember you. Mum gave a photo to me because I looked confused. It's the photo with the holy-sword. Mum pointed at the boy who I was friends with when I was small.

"It's this child. Shidou Irina-chan. That time she was like a boy, but now she is a proper lady so even I was shocked."

…Excuse me? This girl…is the boy who lived in the neighbourhood when I was small and the one I often played with? Eeeeeeeeh!? The boy in the picture! It was a girl!? It wasn't a boy!?

"Long time no see, Ise-kun. Did you mistake me for a boy? It can't be helped since I was a troublemaker just like the boys. But it seems like we both have changed in the time we didn't see each other. Really. You can't tell what can happen in a reunion."

Her words sounded like she meant something. Yes, she had realised my identity.

* * *

><p>"I'm glad that both of you are safe."<p>

Asia and I were hugged by Buchou.

Irina and the other girl had left my house after talking for 30 minutes. She had come to Japan after a long time. She apparently came here because it's the town she lived in as a child. She said that she went to England because of her parents' work. But no matter how I think about it, her parents are related to the Church. Asia and I tried not to get too involved with them and left the talking to my mum. Especially since Asia didn't want to get in contact with people related to the Church. I forced her to do something and made her wait in her room. I was prepared to fight if anything were to happen… But I'm glad nothing happened. After that Buchou returned home. Like us, she came home with a pale face. After she confirmed mine and Asia's safety, she suddenly hugged us.

"Are you injured? I think they knew about us being devils, but I think they couldn't lay a hand on us in a normal residence and especially in front of your mum who is a normal human."

"Both Ise-san and I are safe, Buchou-san."

Buchou hugged me and Asia even tighter and held us like valuable things.

"Aaah, Ise. I'm glad… If something were to happen to you and Asia, I… After the normal club activity I was called in by Souna and was listening to the story about people related to the Church intruding the town. And I also heard that they have a holy-sword with them."

Buchou came home late because she had a talk with Kaichou. When she got close to my house, she realised the abnormal presence and came rushing here. Buchou confessed that she thought of the worst when she entered the house and felt the presence of a strong holy power. It seemed like her heart was beating fast.

"I thought that the worst might have happened to my cute servants. I prepared for the worst scenario you know…? If I were to bid farewell to you so soon, then I would have regretted it till death. I'm sorry. I should have treated you two with more importance…"

**[The Gremory and their servants are beings with extra-ordinary affection among the devils.]**

I remembered what Ddraig had told me last night. I think it's the truth as well. Buchou gave a sigh of relief and shed a tear after confirming our safety. She must have been extremely worried about us.

"Buchou-san. I'm also sorry for talking back to you. I thought that Buchou-san would take Ise-san away from me… I thought that I couldn't win…"

Asia apologised. Buchou smiled and patted Asia's head.

"It's okay."

Buchou then hugged us with love. Aaah, I can feel Buchou's love. Ma…maybe she would let me do even naughty requests…

"Buchou, oppai."

"Yes, I know Ise. You really are a spoiled child…"

"No."

Asia separated me from Buchou. Nggggh, it was a good chance. Buchou made a sigh and continued talking after the three of us had calmed down.

"According to Sona, who had met those two at noon, they want to negotiate with me, the devil Rias Gremory, who has this town as her territory."

"The people from the Church want to negotiate with a devil?"

Buchou nodded at my question. This was shocking. The devils and Christians are enemies. And the negotiation came from them, huh.

"Then is it a pact? Or a request?"

"…I'm not sure what they are planning, but they are planning to come to the club room after school tomorrow. They apparently promised God that they won't attack us."

"Can you believe them?"

"We have to. We have to believe in their belief since they are the believers of God and they are coming to request something from devils, when we are supposed to be evil beings to them. They seem to be under pressure and it's certain that it's trouble. I have a bad feeling about this… From their story, the priests that come to this town keep getting killed."

Buchou's eyes became sharp and she had a serious face. It certainly was scary… Even that shit priest Freed who sided with the fallen-angel detests us. If it's a true believer of God, then the way they look at us is even worse. Something was going to happen. Even I, who was new to this "world" could feel that.

* * *

><p>Yo. It's Tansa.<p>

I'm currently gathered in the Clubroom along with the rest of the members and two exorcists. Rias and Akeno are sitting on the sofa with our guests while the rest of the members are in the corner. I'm sitting on the desk with my feet up, per usual when things get serious. They all seemed on edge, probably because of the two Excalibur's over there. The most dangerous one was Kiba. He's glaring at them with intense hatred. I thought I told him to calm down...

"Recently the Holy-swords Excaliburs that were kept by the Catholic Church Headquarter Vatican, Protestant Church, and Eastern Orthodox Church were stolen."

Stolen. I heard about this from Sirzechs a couple days ago. We apparently have nothing to do with this. A good thing too, if I found out that Sirzechs or the rest of the kiddies were stealing Excalibur's... they'd have to deal with me. Why would I do that you ask? Because of a certain Beautiful Angel, one of the two (before now), we knew of my existence. And I'd rather not have to fight her, I like her too much.

"Excalibur itself doesn't exist." Rias explains to Otouto who looked confused.

"I'm sorry. One of my servants recently became a devil, so can we continue this conversation while explaining about Excalibur?"

The chestnut-haired one nodded at Buchou's request.

"Ise-kun. Excalibur broke in the war a long time ago."

"Now it looks like this. This is Excalibur."

They all tensed up when the Blue-haired one brought out her sword.

"Excalibur was broken into pieces during the war a long time ago. The fragments were collected and turned into a new form by alchemy. It was made into 7 swords. This is one of them." She explained.

"The Excalibur I hold is "Excalibur Destruction". It's one of the 7 holy-swords that were created. The Catholic Church is in control of it."

The rope on the Chestnut-haired girl's arm started to change shape aswell.

"Mine is "Excalibur Mimic". I can change its shape into anything I want so it's really useful for carrying around. Just like this, each "Excalibur" has its unique ability. This one is in the possession of the Protestant Church."

"Irina… There's no reason to tell these devils the ability of Excalibur, is there?"

"Ara Xenovia. Even if they are devils we still have to form a trustworthy relationship with them in this situation. Also, even if my sword's ability is revealed, I won't fall behind all the devils here."

She stated confidently. She probably has confidence that they could beat every devil here. Were they not told that I was staying here?

"…So what does the stolen Excaliburs have to do with this country located in the east of the World?"

Rias said with the same attitude as before. She must be trying to remain calm. The Blue-haired one, Xenovia I think it was, continued to talk.

"The Catholic Church was in possession of two Excaliburs including mine. The Protestant Church also had two. Also in the Eastern Orthodox Church there were two as well. The last one went missing in the previous war between God, devils, and fallen-angels. One Excalibur was stolen from each Church. The ones that stole them escaped to Japan, and brought them to this town."

"Looks like my territory is full of incidents. So who are the ones that stole the Excaliburs?"

"The ones that stole them were the Grigori."

"Oh good grief..." I muttered as Rias widened her eyes. I'll have to pay those Grigori-idiots a visit...

"The holy-swords were taken by the fallen-angel organisation? It's not a matter of mistake. But certainly it would be the fallen-angels when it comes to stealing them. For the devils working at the top, holy-swords does not give them much interest."

"We know the main culprit who stole the Excaliburs. One of the leaders of Grigori, Kokabiel."

"Kokabiel… One of the leaders of the fallen-angels that survived the previous wars since ancient times… I never expected to hear the name of the one that appears in the Bible."

"We sent priests, exorcists, to this town secretly but they kept getting killed."

"Our request… No. Our order is to not to have any devils intrude in the battle between us and the fallen-angels for the Excaliburs. In other words, we came here to tell you not to interfere with this incident."

"Such manner of speech. Is it restraint? Are you thinking that we might collaborate with those fallen-angels? Perhaps that we might team up with them to do something with Excalibur?"

"The headquarters think that it might not be impossible."

"The higher-ups don't trust devils and fallen-angels. We were ordered as [If the holy-swords are taken away from God's side then the devils would also be happy right? The fallen-angels would also profit from it. For those reasons it won't be weird for them to form an alliance. That's why we are giving you a warning. If you form an alliance with the fallen-angel Kokabiel then we will eliminate you all. Even if you're the little sister of the Maou, by our boss."

Xenovia said it casually without caring about Rias' glare.

"You know..." I brought my feet off the desk and stood up. The two exorcists turned to me. I towered over them.

"It would be most unwise for you to lay even a finger on the Gremory girl."

"Oh? And why is that, devil?" The blue haired one brought her sword up and removed the bandages around it, ready to fight.

"I was asked by her brother to protect her and her friends. I will not allow you to touch them." I spoke with authority.

"Asked by the Maou himself? Who are you?" Xenovia pointed her sword at me

"You guys really should have done your homework. Your boss may have told you about the Sister's of Maou being here, but did he tell you anything else?" I questioned

"No. We were told that only Rias Gremory and Sona Sitri, sisters of Lucifer and Leviathan were here."

"For shame... I thought the rumor would have spread by now. But I guess not..."

"Who are you?!" She demanded and pointed her Excalibur at my neck.

"I..." I brought my hand up to her Excalibur and touched it.

"What?!" She looked shocked a devil touching a holy-sword.

"Am the Maou." I spoke and I let out some of my wings.

12 wings, darker than the emptiness of space sprang out from my back. The two girls' eyes widened and they stood frozen in fear.

They were visibly shaking from the pressure I was exerting.

I then took my fingers off of her sword and retracted my wings.

"Fufuffufu." I giggled at them, and they looked confused.

"Do not be afraid, I am not a threat to you. In fact, I already promised Gabriel I wouldn't touch anyone from the church unless they threatened me." I confessed and sat back down.

"You know the Gabriel-sama?!" Irina questioned, surprised.

"I do. I've almost made her fall several times in fact..." I trailed off. Rias finally intervened.

"If you know that I am the sister of a Maou, then it means that you have lots of connections with the higher-ups in the Church. Then I will say it. We will not form an alliance with the fallen-angels. Never. In the name of the Gremory house. I will not do something that would tarnish the name of our Maou!"

"Fu. Hearing that is good enough. I had to warn you just in case that Kokabiel is hiding himself in this town along with the three Excaliburs. If something were to happen I would be the one to be hated by the bunch in the Church headquarters. Well, we won't ask for cooperation. If you were to form an alliance with God's side temporally, then it would affect the balance of the three factions. Especially if it's the little sister of a Maou."

"Where is the person the Orthodox Church dispatched?"

"They have that person put on hold for this case. They are planning to protect the last Excalibur if Irina and I fail."

"So it's just the two of you? You are going to retrieve the Excaliburs from the leader of the fallen-angel with just the two of you? How reckless. Are you trying to die?"

"Yes."

"I have the same view as Irina, but if it's possible I don't want to die."

"…You came here to Japan prepared to die? The belief in your teaching is extreme like always."

"Don't talk ill of our beliefs, Rias Gremory. Right, Xenovia?"

"Right. Also the Church decided that it would be better to eliminate all of the Excaliburs rather than letting them get used by the fallen-angels. Our minimum objective is to get the Excaliburs away from the fallen-angels. To accomplish that, it's okay for us to die. The only way to fight against the Excaliburs are Excaliburs."

"Is it possible with only the two of you?"

"Well, we won't die in vain."

"You seem confident. Do you have a secret weapon?"

"Maybe. I will leave it to your imagination."

"…"

"…"

"So you don't have anything..." I said what was on everyone's mind. Xenovia looked at me irritated.

"Then we will take our leave now. Let's go Irina."

"So you won't drink your tea? I can prepare a snack for you."

"I don't need it." Xenovia declined.

"I'm sorry. See you."

Shidou Irina also apologised with her hand. They both tried to leave, but they then looked towards Asia.

"When I saw you in Hyoudou Issei's house I thought that maybe it was you. Are you the "Witch" Asia Argento? I never expected to meet you in a place like this."

Her body shook when she was called Witch.

"Are you the rumored "witch"? The former holy-maiden? You are said to have the power that can also heal devils and fallen angels, right? I heard that you were sent somewhere after getting exiled, but I never thought you became a devil."

"…Ummmmm…I…I…"

"It's okay. I won't tell the higher ups what I saw here, so rest assured. People who were around the "Holy-maiden Asia" will also get shocked as well."

"…"

"But to become a devil. The one who was called a "Holy-maiden". You fell to the lowest place you could. Do you still believe in our God?"

"Xenovia. There's no way that she, who became a devil, still believes in God."

"No, I can smell the "belief" from her. It might be an abstract way of saying it. But I'm sensitive to these things. There are people who betray the teachings and still have guilt within them because they couldn't forget the teachings. I can feel something similar coming from her."

"Is that true? Asia-san, you still believe in God even if you have turned into a devil?"

Asia replied with a sad expression

"…I just can't put it aside. I believed in it for my whole life…"

Hearing that, Xenovia took her sword and pointed it at Asia. Xenovia approached Asia, but Otouto jumped up in front of her.

"Don't touch her." He said clearly.

"If you come close to Asia, I won't forgive you. You called Asia a "Witch" didn't you?"

"Yes I have. Right now she is a being at least fit to be called a "Witch"."

"Don't fuck around! Not even a single person helped her when she needed help! Those who can't understand Asia's kindness are a bunch of idiots! It's also wrong that none of them tried to become her friend!"

"Do you think the "Holy-maiden" needed friends? What's important is the charity to others. The "Holy-maidens" are finished when they seek friendship and love from others. She could have continued to live with the love from God. So Asia Argento didn't have the right to be a "Holy-maiden" from the beginning."

How foolish... they didn't even tell them that God is dead...

"So you guys selfishly made her into a "Holy-maiden" and abandon her because she's different from everyone else? That's fucked up… It fuckin is!"

He continued to vent his anger.

"None of you know what she went through! What God!? What love!? That God didn't do jack shit when Asia was in a dangerous situation!"

But Xenovia answered calmly.

"God loved her. If nothing happened then it means that she didn't believe in him enough, or her belief was fake."

"What are you to Asia?"

"Family. Friend. Comrade. That's why I will help Asia. I will protect Asia! If you try to lay a hand on her, I will turn all of you into my enemies."

Xenovia sharpened her eyes at his provocation.

"Is that a declaration to us…all of those in the Church? Something big coming out from a single devil. Gremory. I think you didn't educate him enough?"

"Ise, sto…"

Rias tried to calm him, but Kiba stood in front of Otouto.

"That's good timing. I will be your opponent."

Kiba was carrying his sword, and there was an enormous aura of intent to kill coming out of his body.

"Who are you?"

Kiba smirked at Xenovia's question.

"I'm your senpai. Though I apparently was a failure."

* * *

><p>Otouto and Kiba are standing across from the two exorcists. I made a red barrier around us. It should be strong enough to hold out against Otouto's Balance Breaker, should be even need to use it.<p>

"Then let's start."

Irina and Xenovia took their white robe off and were wearing black battle purpose clothes. The clothes really show off their curves. That Xenovia is really good looking too...

Issei stood confidently, with the completed Boosted Gear, across from Irina who changed her sword into a Katana. After appraisal, there isn't a way Irina could beat Issei unless she managed to directly hit him with her sword.

Kiba activated his sacred gear and created several demonic swords.

"…Are you laughing?" Issei questioned him, now in his battle-mode. He really did change after my training.

"Yeah. The thing I wanted to defeat and destroy appeared right in front of me. I'm happy. Fufufu, I had even heard that by being close to a devil and a dragon, "powers" would gather. But for me to encounter it this early."

"…"Sword Birth", huh. The possessor can create any demonic-sword they imagine in their head. It's unique among the Demonic-sword related Sacred Gears… I heard that there was a "subject" that avoided from being disposed by the "Holy-sword Project"… Is that you?"

He didn't answer and just directed his killing intent at her. More like her sword rather than Xenovia herself.

"Hyoudou Issei-kun."

"When I met the boy that I haven't seen for so long, and he turned into a devil… I was shocked."

"Ummmm Shidou Irina… Can I call you Irina? Do we have to fight? I already said what I wanted to regarding what you said about Asia. I don't think we have to battle."

"A pitiful Hyoudou Issei-kun. No, I will call you Ise-kun since I knew you since a long time ago. And what trick has destiny played on us! I went to England because I found out that I can use holy-swords, and I thought that I could be a representative of God! Aaah, this also must be a trial that God has given me! The land that I haven't been back in for so long! A harsh destiny where my childhood friend has turned into a devil! The way time moves is harsh! But by moving forward, I will turn into someone with the true belief towards God! Now Ise-kun! I will give judgment to you with this Excalibur! Amen!"

**[Boost!]**

"…Longinus."

"Is that a "Boosted Gear"? I never thought that I would meet the person possessed by the Welsh Dragon in a far eastern country like this…"

Both of them raised their eyebrows.

"You will hurt yourself if your attention is on Ise-kun!"

Kiba went on slashing towards Xenovia. The holy-sword and demonic-sword made sparks. Xenovia smirked after blocking Kiba's strike.

"Sacred Gear "Sword Rebirth" and "Boosted Gear". And also the "Twilight Healing" that Asia Argento has. All of them are Sacred Gear that are said to be a heresy to us. Maybe it was natural for you to turn into a devil."

"My power is also the power made by my comrades' hatred, who were killed while filled with regret! I will beat those with Excalibur with this power, and I will destroy that Excalibur!"

So Kiba also vowed the revenge of the test subjects that were killed by that project.

"Here I come, Ise-kun!"

She dashed towards Otouto and made many slashes at him. He effortlessly dodged them all

**[Boost!]**

He doubled his power again. Irina brought her sword up and gripped it with both hands and made a slash downward at Issei.

Using his doubled power and his gauntlet, he grabbed the sword with his hand and stopped her attack completely.

"?!" She looked surprised

"This gauntlet is my sacred gear. It is the Red Dragon Emperor's Crimson Gauntlet, which means that it isn't my arm. Using this allows me to touch a holy sword, but only with this hand. My Satan powers aren't strong enough to be able to withstand it bare-handed like Tansa-niisama's unfortunately."

"Satan powers?" Irina questioned him with both eyebrows raised

"Oh... right, you didn't know did you?" I said from the sidelines.

Kiba and Xenovia continued to fight while Otouto and Irina turned to look at me.

"I gave Otouto here some of my power, and by doing so it changed him. To be more precise, it changed his DNA. To be honest, I didn't expect this to happen as I simply wanted to give him power, but it seems his body was far more compatible with my powers than I anticipated. So as soon as I gave him my power it bonded with him immediately and changed him down to the molecular level. He is now related to me, not only in name but also by Blood. He is a blood-relative of the Satan family now." I explained and Irina's eyes bulged out of their sockets.

"Ise-kun is... Satan's brother now...?" She questioned, even more shocked.

"Hahaha..." he just rubbed the back of his head

"So what do you say Irina-chan? Do we still have to fight? You are my childhood friend afterall... I'd prefer not to fight you." He spoke his honest feelings.

"I... I think I understand. Very well Ise-kun, we don't have to fight. Besides, if I hurt you I would make Satan-kun over there angry. I wouldn't want to do that..." she trailed off

I ignored the rest of their conversation and turned my attention back to Kiba.

"Burn! And freeze! "Flare Brand" and "Freeze Mist"!"

One of the demonic-swords created a whirl of flames while the other one made a cold air and silver frost. Kiba is a "Knight". "Knights" traits are their speed. He was attacking with God speed, but Xenovia was evading Kiba's attack, which came from all directions, with minimal movement. He's blinded by rage.

"The "Knights" swift move. And flame and ice demonic swords. But you are too naïve!"

KACHING!

A single swing of Xenovia's turned Kiba's two demonic swords to dust.

"…!"

"My sword is a mass of destruction. There's nothing it can't destroy."

Xenovia swirled around her sword. She then pointed it upwards then thrust it into the ground.

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

The ground quaked when she impaled it with her sword. The dust settled and a large crater was formed.

"This is my Excalibur. It can destroy anything that comes its way. It's not called "Excalibur" for nothing."

"…Such a destructive power when it isn't a real Excalibur. So destroying all 7 swords will be a difficult path." His eyes still glowed with hatred.

"Haaaaaaaaaa!"

Kiba raised his spirit up and tried to make something in his hand. It turned into the shape of a sword, but…

"The destructive power of that holy-sword or the destructive power of my demonic-sword! We will see which one is stronger!"

He formed a gigantic demonic sword. He held it Two-handed style. The sword is far bigger than he is. He swung it with a huge amoung of force as Xenovia, but she sighed in disappointment.

"It's a shame. You made the wrong decision."

GACHIN!

Xenovia's Excalibur easily destroyed Kiba's demonic sword.

"Your weapon is the variety of the sword you can create and your speed. You would need a lot of strength to swing a gigantic sword like that, and you will lose the speed that you are proud of. Are you seeking a destructive power? From your fighting style, it's something unnecessary. Don't you even know that?"

BANG!

Xenovia slammed the hilt of her sword into Kiba's abdomen

Kiba fell onto the ground after he vomited from his mouth.

"Even if it's not a hit with the blade, that hit just now will be enough to stop you from standing for a while."

Xenovia glared at Kiba once, and turned around.

"…Wa…wait!"

I lowered the barrier and appeared next to him, and grabbed his arm.

"Enough, Kiba." I told him and he looked up at me, enraged.

"Senpai, I suggest you fight with coolness the next time we fight. Rias Gremory, I trust you with the talk from earlier."

Xenovia then looked at Otouto.

"I will tell you one thing. "Vanishing dragon" has already awakened."

"You will meet him eventually. Though even with your Satan power, I don't think you can win."

She then turned and gathered he stuff, and walked away.

"Wait for me Xenovia. Then it's like that Ise-kun. Tell me whenever you want to get judged. Amen." Irina winked at him and ran off after he friend.

* * *

><p>"Kiba." I spoke to Kiba who unwedged himself from my grip and tried to walk off.<p>

"You and Otouto, walk me with a bit." I ordered them and they followed behind me.

"I will bring them back later." I told Rias and she nodded.

We walked off. It's time to put my plan into action.

* * *

><p>14,400 words. Jesus.<p>

Not really anything eventful happened. I originally intended to put a lemon scene in this chapter between Tansa, Grayfia and Katerea, however I decided it against it as I figured I should ask you guys if you'd mind lemons or not. (I care about you guys, you know?)

Also Katese and Murayama defending Issei? What?! Yeah, I decided they'll join in on the story, but not for awhile. Still undecided about Kiryuu.

And also what's Tansa talking about? A plan? Invading the Grigori? Hoo boy!

Review and Comment. Peace.


End file.
